Chosen by the Valar: Book I
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: Helena was unfortunate in her life, her past haunting her continuously. When the Valar offer her a chance at life in exchange for a favour, she accepts with little doubt. She found herself on an adventure among 13 dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit, with her life and theirs will changing forever. M rating later. follows movies
1. Before Middle Earth There Was

_So there I was, driving to work when a story starts to form in my mind with random scenes and conversations. Now I haven't written anything in years for our lovely FFN, but this story hasn't left my head in the last week therefore making me write and post to keep my sanity….or whatever there is left. Now I'm going to do my best on the research for this, please let me know if there is something amiss in the details. Kindly, inform me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, I've been unsure of crossover characters from our world to the Hobbit until recently. Please read and review! Much love._

 _Also, I haven't decided on which Durin son to pair my OC with, I'm stuck between choosing one or the brothers._

Side note: I own nothing from this story minus the extra character(s) and side plots.

 **Chapter 1: Before Middle Earth there was…**

The air was still filled with voices, although the number of people was dwindling as fair-goers headed towards the front gates. All of the events for the day were over as the sun was setting, and booth owners and helpers were letting down flaps and curtains to cover their merchandise for the evening. Anyone who worked the fair, or was lucky enough to know someone on the inside, were getting ready for the end of the day party. Which mostly entailed of drinking and storytelling of the costumers and residents that had come through that day. A pair of eyes rolled as they watched a pair of teenage girls in tavern wench costumes giggle at one of the men who participated in the jousting show. 'Maybe I could just skip tonight' thought the owner of the rolling eyes as more costumed individuals were spotted that were definitely not part of the business section of the fair. That particular line of thought was interrupted as an armored covered chest blocked the view of everyone that was being glared towards.

"Helena." An amused, deep voice came forth from said chest, "stop glaring distastefully at the guests."

She looked up at the man who was her companion for their section of the fair, raising her eyebrow at him. "I wasn't aware I was being that obvious." She said dryly.

Grinning down at her, he turned and slung a heavy arm around her shoulders, being careful of the quiver on her back. "Well Milady, to those who do not know you, it would only look as a spaced out stare. It wouldn't have been until they tried to talk to you that they may have discovered your dislike for their behavior."

Helena rolled her eyes again, towards him this time. "Are you addressing this because you have your own companion and wish for me to be kind to her, Gavin?" She looked up at him and saw his grin grow bigger.

"Yes and no, I do have someone I'm bringing to the party, however you know her and it is entirely up to you whether or not you want to be kind towards her."

Craning her head around her friends arm, she saw a tall brunette waggle her fingers in a hello gesture and smirk. Helena wracked her head for a name as she leaned back forward as her neck started to strain. "Rhea." A hum of affirmation reached her ears and she sighed. "At least she's not a giggly child hoping to get laid." She said gesturing towards the girls whom still hadn't moved away from the knight she remembered now as Christopher.

A laugh bellowed out and she felt her body shake briefly from the laughter. "Not that we don't plan on that happening," winking down at her he let his arm fall, "but true none the less for the silliness of immaturity. Thank God." His dark brown eyes looked into her green/blue eyes as he paused for a moment perusing her face before meeting her eyes again. "Are you going to the gathering tonight or are you going to hide away."

"More than likely hide away," out of the corner of her eye she saw Rhea come over to them. "Don't feel much like socializing after today, there were a lot more children wanting to play today than the previous few." She referenced to their part in the local Renaissance Faire, teaching children basic sword play and archery.

Gavin hummed again in acknowledgement as Rhea reached them and wrapped her arm around his. Looking at her briefly, he turned his gaze back to the female archer. Knowing there wasn't a chance in changing her mind he sighed in resignation. "Fine, are you driving back to the hotel or camping in the woods?"

Helena looked at the people milling around them heading towards the jousting field where food and drinks were being set up for the night. "Camping. On the other side of the fair." She sighed and rolled her eyes again at him when she saw his expression. "Don't start with me, I've already had the area cleared, I have permission, Security knows the spot I chose three days ago just in case, and I have everything I need to camp." Looking at his unpacified expression, she continued. "I also have my phone, which has excellent reception in this area, and if anyone tries anything I still have all my weapons."

With a groan, he lightly shook his arm Rhea was holding. When she let, he put his hands on Helena's shoulders. "You know I worry about you," he said seriously. Helena let a smile come to her face as they looked at each other. "You are my sister in all but blood, after all these years I hope you know that."

She brought her hands to his forearms and her smile grew. Nodding her head, she answer "and you my brother."

When he smiled back, he leaned down to meet her smaller stature and leaned his forehead to hers. "To say goodbye means leaving forever."

"To say until we meet later means I'll see you again." She answered.

Gavin straightened back up, letting his arms fall down from her shoulders and wound his right arm around Rhea's left. "Well, best be on our way. It'll be dark soon and you have a camp to set up I assume and we have drinks calling our name." He stated, grinning again.

Helena let out a light laugh, "I'm sure there is more than that awaiting you tonight." Glancing over at Rhea who hadn't said a word during their conversation. The brunette smirked again and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the other girl.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." She said leering up at the man by her side, who grinned at her in return.

"No idea here either." He untruthfully confirmed. "Best be off to join the festivities." Blowing a sarcastic kiss at the archer, Gavin turned himself and Rhea around to follow the crowd. "I'll be sure to talk to the security patrol about where you are staying in case I need to find you." He called over his shoulder.

Helena shook her head at him and watched them walk away until Rhea's blue nobility dress faded among the other costumes. Turning on her heel, she strode to the small tent which held a small table and some chairs for the instructors during breaks. Behind the cloth covered table was her leather and canvas travel bag, a large bundle of blankets, sword, and daggers. After belting the sword on her hips, tucking the daggers into the bag which already held her extra costumes, some regular clothes and hygienic items, she slung the bag strap over her head and tucked the blankets under her arm. Letting loose the tie holding the tent flap open, she straightened it to close as much as it would. On her way out of the ring, Helena grabbed her bow she had left resting on the rack near the rings entrance gate. Nodding to the security patrol man as she left, glad it was the same man she had spoken to, she turned left at the end of the trail and continued on for a couple hundred feet until she met the line of forest trees.

Looking up at the sky, she exhaled in exhaustion. The was only a sliver of sun left to light her way 50 yards into the woods where she had set up her campsite yesterday in preparation for tonight. Shrugging the bag on her shoulder and adjusting her grip on the blankets, she ventured forth north towards the site. Almost 100 feet in, a breeze brushed at her skin and hair. Helena stopped completely as the breeze touched her ear and could have sworn she heard a breathy giggle. Glancing about her in the fading light, she saw no one and heard nothing else after a few moments. It wasn't until another ten feet walked when she regretted her decision to camp as she felt a hand at her back pushing her forward, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. Helena felt the ground give way as she landed in the dirt, not stopping her fall, but continuing it down a large hole in the ground. As she began her descent, she could have sworn hearing a man chuckling.

Helena never saw her landing as she hit dirt again, the ground seemingly appearing out of nowhere, as her breath escaped her in a whoosh sound and her head bounced off a tree root. As her vision tunneled and she gasped for air, she heard the same breathy giggle coming in front of her as she blacked out.


	2. Who Pushed Me?

_So I'm thinking about Fili as her partner... mostly because I can't tear Kili away from his elleth. I will say that about Peter Jackson, the parts he changed for the movies worked out really well and Tauriel is an awesome character. But I love Thorin as well...I have one, maybe two, more chapter(s) to figure it out. If anyone want to let their opinion be know either leave it in the review section or PM me._

 _Thank you to those who who read my first chapter and added my story to their alerts and/or favourites. And especially to my first review to this story._

 _~~Kali out!_

 _Side note: I own nothing in here except for Helena and the side plots_

 **Chapter 2: Who Pushed Me?**

Helena groaned as she woke up, rolling her head to the side she could tell she was lying on a forest floor. She laid there remaining as still as she could remembering what had caused her to be lying on the ground, unconscious, in the first place. Helena recalled a hand pushing at her from behind and then a long drop down a hole, or what she thought was a hole. Groaning again, she brought a hand up to her face, covering her eyes before saying "bloody hell, did I just fall down the rabbit hole?"

Feminine laughter met her ears and Helena parted her fingers that covered her eyes to be met with, not darkness, but light. She dropped her arm and rolled onto her right side, leaning on her forearm as she looked at the woman sitting before her. Taking in her surroundings, Helena noticed that it wasn't only a different time of day, to note the sunlight, but a different part of the forest entirely. For one, she sure as hell didn't remember a lake, or pond possibly judging by the size, near her campsite or the fair. Looking back at the woman sitting before, she tried to recollect ever meeting, or even seeing, her before. Waist-length, golden blonde hair fell around her shoulders and back, the top parted and pulled back, laced with purple and white flowers, and dark blue eyes looking at her in amusement. She wore a leaf green dress that fell off her shoulders with tight, long sleeves, the dress was loose and flowing except at her waist where a length of brown cloth was wrapped, cinching in her waist. She was sitting on her lower legs, with her hands folded on her lap. Once Helena was done with her perusal, she looked back up to the other woman's face and saw her lips pulled into a small smile, her eyes still showing merriment. Helena couldn't see a hint of malice anywhere on her features, however that didn't stop the next words from coming out of her mouth.

"Who the hell are you? And who the fuck pushed me?"

The strangers face lit up and her bright laugher resonated in the clearing, she looked down at Helena and smiled, showing off perfect, straight, white teeth. "I am Vána, younger sister of Yavanna, a Queen of the Valar."

Helena stared dumbly at her. Pushing herself to sit up fully and crossed her legs, she looked to her side and behind her to spot her belongings. Not seeing anything of hers, she looked forward again to spy her bag, blankets, and weapons sitting to the left of the person claiming to be Vána. As her brain slowly caught up with her ears, it registered one of the names provided. "Hold it, Yavanna?" At the woman's nod she continued. "As in the Hobbits Yavanna? Middle Earth, woman in charge of growing things in Arda. That Yavanna?" Again the woman nodded, her smile growing much to her distress. "And you are her younger sister, Vána. How hard do you think I hit my head to believe you?"

A deep gruff voice came from Helena's left side, "obviously not hard enough if you are asking that many questions."

Helena jumped in place and pushed herself into a crouched defensive position as "Vána" sighed at the interruption, some of the laughter visibly leaving her being. She looked from the blonde woman to the man who emerged from behind a large tree, to whom she looked at in greater confusion. The man was built like a blacksmith, all muscles and average stature, his clothes not hiding anything as all he wore were brown leather breeches, thick black boots, and a white tunic belted at the hips with a war hammer attached. His dark red hair was pulled back, black eyes glittered down at her as his lips twisted in a sardonic smile. Helena was tempted to compare him to Thor in the Avenger's movies.

"Aulë, you weren't to show up until I had spoken to her more." Vána complained to him as she stood up, shaking off her dress. "Or until I could explained why you pushed her down to the hole which brought her to our realm."

Helena was still staring at the Thor-like man from her crouched position when her brain caught up to her again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What do you mean 'pushed me to this realm?'"

He looked to Vána before looking down at her. He heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders. "I am Aulë, Husband to Yavanna and a King of the Valar." He extended a hand down to Helena before continuing, "Although you might know me better as Mahal, creator of Dwarves."

Helena couldn't seem to stop her arm from moving without her permission as her hand placed itself in his and he pulled her to her feet. Vána moved to stand by him and watched Helena flick her eyes between them as she tried to process what she was told. However her brain seemed to stick to one factor as she voiced her thoughts once again. "Why did you push me? And to where was I pushed?"

Aulë looked back at Vána, "What is it they say, 'like a dog with a bone'? She refuses to let that particular detail lay to rest." He was given a glare in return as they both looked to the young woman before them who looked to becoming increasingly angry as moments passed. "Would you really have allowed me to escort you to our realm if I walked up to you and asked?" He inquired.

While Helena saw the point he was trying to prove, her brain refused to believe that she was before the great spirits of Valar that resided in her favorite fiction books. While her anger didn't dissipate, she did see his reasoning in that statement. She wouldn't have gone with him and might've tried to hurt him, although if this wasn't a delusion then her hurting him was merely laughable. "How do I know you are who you say you are, that I'm not dreaming this, or you two aren't playing a trick?"

"I suppose you won't know, or believe us truthfully, until you see and experience the future." Vána said softly. "However, we will provide you with the information about why we brought you here and the gifts we will bestow upon you."

Helena stared at them warily as Vána continued to watch her with an expression that resembled sad understanding and Aulë crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. "Fiiiine. I suppose if this is a dream then it can't hurt to listen to you." She glanced around her for a place to sit while they spoke, "So where should we talk? I want to sit down."

Vána laughed again. She walked forward, grabbing Helena's left hand with her right, she led her to the pond where there was a cluster of large rocks at the edge of the clear water. Aulë followed behind them and sat on the rock that was the most out of the water while Helena took the farthest one in and Vána sat between them. Helena pulled off her medieval traveling boots, set them on the rock next to her, she pulled her leggings up a bit and gathered her "skirt" to her knees so to not get them wet when she stuck her feet in the cool water. She looked at the two Spirits with a keen expression, "So why was I brought here?"

Vána spoke first. "Middle Earth represented in your world is in truth, real. It exist on a different plane of reality than your own universe. I am not saying our world isn't real compared to yours, just in a different universe. We have allowed people from your universe to come to ours before, even if it is just to this realm. Your Tolkien was one of them, we gave him the story of the Hobbit and the Rings because we saw him, who he was-his soul, and the possibilities that would occur from our happenings being introduced into your world. What we never expected was our histories effecting your people so much even though they knew it as fiction."

"Effected so much that we all in Valar were as well." Aulë murmured just loud enough for Helena to hear. He looked at her and she almost drowned in the sadness present in them. "They were my children that died by that Orc's hand. While their deaths caused me great pain in that moment and still continues to, watching your people grieve over fictional characters made the others and I wonder, 'What if'?"

"But why me? What is so special about me?" Helena almost shouted.

"As I said, we have brought others to our world before. They were the soul mates to creatures that lived in our realm." Vána supplied. "You are not only a soul mate, but what we see in you, in your heart and soul, is needed."

"You are a One."

Helena's gaze swung to Aulë. "A dwarf?" He smiled slightly at her and she laughed. "But the stories already happened, what do you expect me to do about it?"

Vána continued after a moment. "We can send you back to before they started their journey to the dragon. We do not send many back in time, it takes a lot of energy, depending on the amount of time between the two beings." She paused and fidgeted with the flowers in her hair momentarily. "There are conditions to us sending you to your One. Do you wish to hear what they are? Will you go back and help them?"

She bowed her head, watching her feet splash in water. Going over what she was just told in her head, she thought over the pro's and con's of her going to their world. If this wasn't all a crazy dream. The list of con's wasn't very long, Helena thought warily, she could probably count them on one hand. Right at the top was Gavin, she probably would never see him again. The amount of sadness that came to her at that moment shocked her into speaking. "Would I ever be able to come back, even to visit?"

The two Spirits looked at each other before turning to Helena, solemnly shaking their heads. "No. Once there, we cannot send you back to your world." Vána told her.

"Can you promise my one and I would survive?"

"I'm sorry, it would be out of our control. But we will do everything within our power to give you any tools and help that we can. As I said before, there are gifts that will be bestowed to you before leaving. You will never be alone, in person or in spirit. You will have a family, be loved by many."

Helena looked down at her feet again, which she had stopped swinging. She saw fish swimming around her feet, investigating her toes. It wasn't like there was much else in her world other than Gavin. If she had never met him, she might not have been around for the Valar to have this conversation with her. A family. She pulled her feet from the water and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin between her knees. She never had much of a family. Sure she had parents and their family members, but to never be alone and be loved? She had never experienced that. She let out a mournful sigh as she watched the fish in the pond below her. Helena didn't hear a word or movement from the Spirits and she turned her head, resting her cheek on her knee. They were watching her in hope so blatantly that if she hadn't been leaning towards saying yes, she would've cave in a moment.

"What are my gifts then, they'd better be good."

The smiles that lit up their faces made Helena feel better about her quick decision to leave her world behind.


	3. Gifts of the Valar

**My apologies to anyone who had to read my chapter three before I fixed it, a viewer was kind enough to PM me that it was partially coded. My internet was having a special moment.**

 _I still haven't decided, but I'm leaning towards Thorin. We will see next chapter. Thank you to everyone who read my story and added it to their favourites. Much love._

Side note: I own nothing.

 **Chapter 3: Gifts of the Valar**

Aulë helped her from the water bound rock after Vána almost pushed both of them into the pond from throwing herself at the human in her exuberance to show gratification for both of the Valar. Vána skipped ahead of them into the clearing where Helena had woken up from her fall, and gracefully sat down next to the belongings that had fallen with her. Aulë led Helena by her hand and placed her in front of the other woman, setting her boots down beside her, before seating himself between them. To her right, Helena glanced at her baggage before moving her eyes to Vána, who seemed to be seemed to be patiently, and excitedly, waiting for her to speak. Out of the corner of her eye, she notice the only male was watching the sky, seemingly paying no attention to them at the moment. Letting out a sigh, Helena resigned to the fact she would have to start this conversation. Or at least it appeared that was what they were waiting for.

"Why, or how, were you two chosen for this?" Helena immediately heard a snort of amusement from her left and watched with an eyebrow raised as Vána's lips thinned and her cheeks reddened as if she was holding in laughter. "Is it really that funny?"

"Amusing in a sense I guess you could say. The other's called it a battle…" Vána started to say before Aulë cut her off.

"It wasn't a battle as none of us took up arms Sister." Aulë glared at her briefly before looking at Helena. "Eru didn't want all of us to come and overwhelm you, thus he decided that one King and one Queen would come and greet you. Not wanting it to become an argument, he picked the circumstances at which we would choose someone from each group." A grimace came over his face before he continued at her inquiring gaze. "It was a game taken from your world. Ro Sham Bo."

As soon as the last three words left his mouth, Helena snorted herself and slapped a hand over her mouth in effort to contain her laughter at the image of a bunch of ethereal beings playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to talk to her. She kept giggling to herself as Aulë was making it worse by glaring at her and Vána whom was trying not to laugh herself. After a few moments, Helena calmed down and caught her breath, "And it is a good thing I received you two as my welcoming committee, right?

"You could have gotten worse." Aulë stated matter of fact. To which Helena choked back a laugh and Vána lips twitched.

"Leave my husband alone" Vána said still smiling. "Now then, would you like to know the conditions of sending you back or your gifts first?"

Helena's expression of merriment dimmed slightly as she looked at her warily. "The rules I suppose since it's kinda like the bad news."

Still smiling at her, Vána nodded. "It could be viewed as bad news, depending upon how you look on the outcome. First, nothing from your world that is…modern, may come with you. This means nothing that runs on electricity." Helena immediately thought of the only tech device she had brought with her, the cellphone. "Second, while we will allow you to keep your memories of your life in your world, we must fix or take the memories you hold about the Hobbit and the Ring books or movies." At her horrified look, Vána held up a gentle hand. "We won't take them away completely, but we cannot run the risk of you knowing everything that will happened before it does. There are events that must take place for the dwarves, and for yourself. As I told you before, we will do our best not to let you or your one die. You will keep a vague knowledge of the journey and all of the company's names. When a more perilous time approaches, I or Aulë will speak to you here through a dream."

She stopped speaking and Helena looked at her curiously, "Was there any more to the conditions?"

"No. As we are already taking you from your world, we didn't want to restrict you anymore than was necessary. Would you like to hear your gifts now?" Helena nodded eagerly and leaned forward. "All of the weapons you carry, or have made, that fit into our world will be sent with you and be as real as the weapons everyone carries there." At her excited expression, Aulë laughed and Vána smiled.

"I wouldn't send you to my children without proper weapons. At least you can use them unlike majority of females that inhibit Middle Earth." He said quirking a brow in her direction.

"This means your weapons will be slightly heavier and far more deadly, as a second part of this gift will be the skill to handle all of your weapons as an expert. Also, there are more than likely far more weapons than you will require for this journey, however who is to say otherwise. This will also hold true to your clothes or "costumes", travel bag, and blankets. We will change them slightly to fit into our culture and travel ready configurations, more durable." She added as Helena raised her chin in challenge. "I'm not say they aren't made well, but they aren't meant for harsh weather and traveling. We will also add in some extra clothes you will need that you do not have. Such as a cloak." Her face softened and Vána continued. "We also offer gifts outside of helping with your belongings. Ones that will make and hopefully keep you happy not only on the journey but for the rest of your life. Now, you already have skills that you like about yourself of which you could never improve on." Ignoring the young woman's confused look, she continued. "One is a fair amount of strength in muscles, our wish is that it will grow in proportion with your size and you have more control over it here. Next is your love of music, how you can never excel past the basics but could self-teach any instrument you picked up. How you could never sing a song you knew without hearing someone sing or play it first. We bestow the gift of memory and talent, for you to remember all the songs you have ever heard, will hear, and know them forever and to become a master of one instrument where you are going."

Helena felt tears gather in her eyes, for no one ever truly understood what it was like to listen and love music and then to forget the words and rhythm soon after they stopped. It was a gift she knew would be treasured forever, especially since she couldn't have her cellphone with her. Vána looked at her in understanding, as if she knew how important music had become in her life. Knowing that her mind was always unsettled with music to listen to or sing. Helena gave her a wavering smile, "Were there more gifts?" Asking since she didn't continue while Helena was thinking.

"Yes, there are two more. However I was asked to bestow them upon you, but not tell you. They believe that you need to come to the conclusion on your own, to value your own self-worth." She smiled again as the young woman looked confused again. "Oh, we are also going to help with your medical problem." To which Helena froze, and then her hands slipped to her bracers. Vána looked on sadly as did Aulë, "We cannot take away scars, but we can make your allergy fade into a smaller issue than it is, if consumed the only pain would be mild intestinal distress-gas, and if too much is eaten, a great headache."

Helena felt as though she was going to cry for real this time. Her wheat allergy had been diagnosed after years of pain, and although she knew what would happen after she stopped eating wheat, she had suffer through incredible pain just to savor a piece of cake when she became weak. Taking comfort in food could be looked on as a weakness to her person, but what hell did she care. It will definitely make traveling easier, she thought to herself. Looking between the two Valar beings, she smiled. "So is there more or am I leaving to scare some dwarves?"

Aulë chuckled and pushed himself to his feet before helping Vána and then Helena to their feet. "You will be scaring them alright if your humor stay the same as we saw in your world. Now gather your belongings and place them at your feet or on your person."

Helena scrambled to do as he asked, well ordered. First by straightening her leggings and putting her boots back on. She adjusted her quiver on her back, sword to her belt, knives in various places amid her clothes, she placed her bag and blankets at her feet and held her bow in hand. When she finished, she looked at him expectantly and saw him nod to Vána. "You are blessed by the Valar, may no harm come to you and yours." She lightly kissed Helena's forehead and tucked a flower into her hair.

Aulë place his hands on her shoulders and tapped his forehead to hers, so reminiscent of Gavin it made her heart feel as though it was cracking. "You are claimed not only by the Valar, but more specifically by me. You are now an honorary dwarf, Mistress Helena."

He stepped back and Helena saw not only Aulë and Vána, but the air around them was filling with lights in the shape of a person. "We will meet and speak again. Until then, safe journey." Vána hand came up and rested on her shoulder, "And have a fair landing." Helena felt the push of the hand on her shoulder as the light overtook her vision and she felt herself falling yet again, this time wishing for a softer landing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hole in the ground, where there lived a hobbit, thirteen dwarves and one wizard sat around a long table. The hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, was in the background skeptically and fearfully listening, watching the troupe that had invade his precious home. They were speaking of taking back their homeland from a dragon, where he – whom they assumed was a burglar!- would assisted them in their journey. Not likely, he thought to himself. He watched becoming a little amused as the dwarves turned their attention to the meddlesome wizard, who had helped them invade his tidy hole, in argument of how many dragons he had slain in his long life.

The hobbit jumped slightly as the King-in-Exile slammed his fist to the table. "Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

The cheers of the dwarves were cut off abruptly as a young woman, and some baggage, appeared to fall from the ceiling and drop to the table below. He winced as they all heard the landing and following thud from her head bouncing off the wood. Bilbo heard nothing in the silence that followed her landing as everyone in the room stared at the woman laying before them. They all jump when she groaned and those who had weapons on their person, laid a ready hand on them.

"Sweet baby Jesus, a softer landing was all I asked for from them. Feathers, a river of marshmallows, a mattress, hell I would have taken a pile of hay." She muttered, pulling her upper body up using her left arm to support her. She was oblivious to the tension around her and the room filled with hostile dwarves ready to attack her. She flung the hood of her outfit off her head, revealing her heavy dark brown hair pulled back in numerous braids. When she looked up to see weapons pointed at her, her own hands flung to her own. Her left drawing her sword, pointing it low in front of her and her right holding her short sword at her side. She stared at the intimidating man, dwarf she correct herself, in front of her. "Who the fuck-, where-, wait a minute." She peered around him and spotted the hobbit standing in the shadows. Still holding her weapons at ready, she turned her head to the right and saw the wizard. "Oh come on, this is when I was sent?" She looked up at the ceiling, "I thought you said _before_ they started their journey. This isn't funny!" She ended with a shout as she heard the same laughter from before in her head.


	4. Meeting the Dwarves

_Once again I apologize for anyone who had to suffer through the disaster that was chapter three before I fixed it. I have no idea how the coding got in there. Anyways, I've decided on a Fili/OC story. To those who wanted a Thorin/OC, sorry but the pairing fell from my fingertips before I gave it much thought and kept going. I tried to switch to Thorin but my brain refused to do so. But I am thinking of bringing in a character for him. Enjoy!_

Side Note: nothing belongs to me except Helena

 **Chapter 4: Meeting the Dwarves**

Thorin stared down at the woman who had just shouted at the ceiling, confusion adding to his expression of fury and indignation. He raised the axe he had left belted to his side, making her eyes flick down to his side before meeting his gaze. "Who are you?" He demanded. When she didn't reply and remained in her striking position, he growled and raised his axe higher. He watched her raise her weapons in response and out of the corner of his eye he saw his nephew lurch forwards her. His face showing fear and astonishment, he was stopped from getting closer by Oin holding his arm. When Thorin took a step forward, he heard her return growl and saw her muscles tense up in readiness.

"Stop!" Gandalf shouted and slammed his staff into the ground, lighting up the room.

Fili stared at the girl, battle ready on the table, mesmerized as her dark brown hair shone red for a brief moment. Oin let go of his arm and Fili stumbled into the table, startling her and she swung partially around, pointing her short sword at him. He leaned against the table, gawking at her face in awe. Her long hair was pulled back into four braids, one holding a golden flower, which were braided back into one long braid that fell over her shoulder and to her waist. Her heart shaped face was framed with two braids on either side of her face held by a black bead at the end, her tilted eyes shone light green at the pupil and darkened to a deep blue at the outer ring, her nose was straight and led to full lips that were set in a frown. What stopped his vision, other than her beauty, was the stone set into her forehead. It was oval, smooth, and shone as bright as the stars against her lightly tanned skin.

"My dear girl, I think it would be within your best interest to lay down your weapons," Gandalf stopped speaking when her blue green eyes swung to him. "You are pointing your swords at two very important dwarves." He watched her eyes focus on the blonde and then tilted her head to the side to the raven and gray speckled haired dwarf. He saw recognition fill her eyes and curiously watched as a small smirk graced her lips.

"I will lay down my arms when they do." Her voice was low, but there was no mistaking the feminine quality to it. She scanned the room before speaking again, "I promise not to attack unless threatened."

"I dinna think anyone is worried 'bout bein' attacked by you, lassie."

She looked to her left and saw a burly and balding dwarf, arms crossed with dusters on his hands. Her smirk only grew. "I'm not asking you to believe me, because I know what I say is true. You attack me and you will end up hurt or dead. I don't like being touched nor threatened."

"Oh for goodness sake," Gandalf huffed. "All of you put away your weapons. No one is going to harm any of you. I believe her." He held out a hand to bring her from the table top. Her eyes flickered from his hand to the surrounding dwarves. Letting her own release of breath, she stowed her swords and took his hand. As he led her from the table she heard weapons being replaced to their belts or sheaths. Once her feet touched the ground, she shook off her outfit and stood straight. When she did she froze and then spun around. They all watched as her jaw dropped and as she looked down at herself then around back to the wizard. All of them took a step back as she looked at the ceiling again and started yelling.

"God dammit Aulë! When you labeled me an honorary dwarf, you forgot to mention shrinking me! I was short enough already." Her face became horrified and all the males in the room watched as she patted her cheeks, her face relaxing. "Oh thank you, I don't have a beard."

Gandalf let out a chuckle at the taken back looks on the dwarves faces. "May I get your name young lady?" She lifted her head to meet his eyes and he took note of the stone set into her skin and the very rare golden flower adorning her hair.

"My name is Helena Echo Wright." She stated without hesitation.

"Hmmm…" he stuck his pipe in his mouth in thought. "But that isn't your true name is it?"

She froze along with a large portion of the dwarves. She heard one of them mutter behind her " ** _Starts off by lying about her name_**." She turned with a violent expression on her face and they all tensed up again. "The name I gave is mine, one that I chose."

"Why?"

She looked at the young dwarrow with red hair and parchment in front of him, holding a quill. A fond small smile diminished the fury on her face. "My birth name, is from my… _mother_ " she spat out. "Was given to me out of spite to my dad. I refused to keep a disgraceful name."

A solemn silence filled the room before a soft voice spoke up at her elbow. "Um, excuse me Miss, but you know what he said?"

Helena looked down at the hobbit in surprise, she truthfully forgotten he was there since he hadn't said a word. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he spoke in Khuzdul. And no offense, but you don't look like a dwarf."

Helena paused and blinked in shock before slowly looking at the dwarves around her who looked equally as shock. It seemed none of them had realized it either, and the wizard sat in his chair with a slightly smug expression. The dwarves all turned to the dwarf with an axe in his head. He slowly nodded indicating it was him who had spoken and they all faced her again, once more hands were going to their weapons. She shoved the hobbit behind her and inched them towards the door while reaching for her own weapon.

"The stubbornness of dwarves never ceases to amaze, did none of you listen to her shouting to the sky before?" Gandalf spoke with exasperation.

A deep voice spoke from the back of the group. "She said Aulë had made her an honorary dwarf." The rest of them looked back as the blond from earlier made his way forward, the brunette that sat next to him followed.

"Yes," he stood and placed a weathered hand on the girl's shoulder, feeling her tense and removed his hand. "She was given gifts from the Valar, the gem on her skin and the flower in her hair is from their lands."

Helena tried to keep herself from brushing the feel of his touch off her shoulder and was lost in thought looking at the blonde dwarrow staring down at her when she heard Gandalf's words. "What did you just say? What gem in my skin?"

"Your forehead, my dear. You didn't know?"

She raised her hand not holding her sword to feel her forehead. As soon as her fingers touched the gem, her body shuddered and a shimmery image of Aulë appeared in her vision. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, _"My gift to you aside from the others. As one of my children, you should have the same knowledge as them. This includes my language."_ He turned his head slightly to peer behind him, looking at the blonde although none of them could see him. _"I'm glad you like your One, daughter."_ The vision of him disappeared and tears welled up in her eyes.

"He gave me the knowledge of Khuzdul." She whispered, staring at the dwarf in front of her.

Fili struggled to restrain himself from reaching out to hold her. He knew she was his One. But he recalled what she had said about not liking to be touched and he saw her reaction to Gandalf placing his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps Master Baggins could show you to the bath room, to calm down." He said quietly before turning questioning eyes to the Hobbit still standing at her elbow.

"O-Of course." Stuttered Bilbo. "Miss Wright, please follow me." He tugged on the laces of her right arm brace to grab her attention. When she looked down at him, he waved his hand for her to follow him out the doorway. She followed him without saying a word, only looking back to meet the sapphire eyes of the blonde dwarrow.

* * *

Bilbo led the quiet girl through his home to a quest bedroom next to his bath room. Opening the door to the bedroom, he pointed to the door to the right. "There is the bath room, feel free to use it as your own." Gesturing to the door he had opened, "This is one of my guest beds. You can use it for as long as you are here." He returned the small smile that he was given. "Would you like to change?" He asked looking at her. He frowned however when he noticed none of the bags that had fallen with her were with them. "Wait inside the room, I'll go get your baggage."

He walked the halls back to his dining area, the sight greeting him at his destination was disappointing and upsetting. The dwarves were arguing among themselves, split into two groups. Fili and Kili, with Gandalf, were standing in front of Helena's belongings protecting it from the other dwarves who wished to go through her possessions to find out more about her. As the volume of them shouting increased, so did Bilbo's headache. Any manners and propriety of a hobbit left him as he became angrier about their own lack of manners. "SHUT UP!" Picking up his good cask skillet that sat to his left, he slammed it on the ground between the two groups. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the hobbit in astonishment. "I have had enough of dwarves this evening. Not only did you eat me out of my pantry and destroy my home, you dare go through a lady's belongings without her permission. You all disgust me! Well, most of you." He added looking to the brothers defending the young woman's property. "Now, I am going to bring Miss Helena her bags and whatever else landed with her and none of you will get in my way."

As soon as he reached the table a grabbed a bag, a rough hand grabbed his arm. Bilbo hissed and looked up at the owner of the arm. Fili. He took the bag from Biblo's hand and what looked to be a rolled up sleeping pallet while his brother took up the other bag and her bow and quiver. Gandalf stood there in front of the other dwarves with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the previously distressed hobbit defend the young woman none of them knew. He watched as the hobbit once again led the way out of his dining room, this time with two young dwarrows following him like ducklings.

Gandalf stared down his nose at the dwarven king who was staring in fury at the doorway his two nephews had just left through. "I would suggest Master Thorin, you calm down and perhaps question the girl. For I have chosen a second person for your journey, Miss Helena."


	5. Song of Our Home

_Thank yet again for all of you wonderful people who followed my story and left review. If I could, I would send out chocolates. Just adding this in case, I've decided to have this story follow the movies. I went back and reread the hobbit, and the movies fit my plot a lot more in my mind. And let's be honest, we all think the dwarves in the movies are more awesome, and sexier._

 _I received a request from a guest review about only having Helena as the OC for this story, no others. I'll take opinions on this._

 **For the love of God, does anyone know of a site that holds a good list of khuzdul words and phrases? I've been looking and can't find one that I like. Any help is appreciated.**

Side Note: Nothing is mine! *Falls to knees in anguish*

 **Chapter 5: Song of our Home**

"No."

"Thorin Oakenshield, you have already tried to turn away the burglar I have chosen for you. If you don't want to continue your journey on a bad omen you will do as I suggest. Have Master Baggins sign the contract along with Miss Helena, I see both of them be of great use to your company."

"He may be right Thorin," Balin spoke up from behind him. "We number only thirteen."

"The wild is no place for gentle folk or women who can neither fight nor defend themselves." He replied roughly.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar his is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." He paused to look at the sullen king glaring at him. "You already saw a small part of him moments ago. And as for the young lady, she will go with us. Be it by contract or on her own. If you doubt her skills, by all means test her, I doubt you will harm her." Saying that, the wizard walked away.

"I cannot guarantee their safety." Thorin called after him.

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

"Agreed." Gandalf said after a moment. He continued down the hall without a backwards glance.

Balin sighed behind his king, "The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend. If we were to leave without them, it might be for the best."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin answered with a wry grin.

"Old warriors."

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"Then ask the same of them. What harm will come of it? And do as the wizard suggests, test her skills. We could all see she knows how to handle her weapons from earlier."

The brooding dwarf nodded his head, looking away from his advisor as his nephews came back into the hall with the hobbit. "Where is the girl?"

"Miss Helena is doing an inventory of her belongings and changing into something more comfortable." Answered the Hobbit, glaring at him. Thorin's nephews stood behind the hobbit giving him the same look.

Arching a brow at them, Thorin waits until one of them decided to speak. It didn't take long, after all they were young. Just a few years over maturity. However it wasn't Fili who spoke first, as Thorin assumed, but Kili.

"You all, we all, need to apologize to her."

Both of his eyebrows went up at that sentence, and looking at his advisor he saw Balin had the same expression. "And why is that? Why should I, or any of us, apologize to a woman none of us know?"

Kili looked at his brother and saw Bilbo doing the same, however at the slight shake of his head that Fili gave, neither of them gave away that he had found his One. This was the reason they hadn't returned sooner, Kili demanded to know why he had stood next to his brother in defiance against their uncle. Bible happened across them in the hallway having a whispering argument. Kili looked back to their Uncle. It was Fili's secret to reveal, not theirs. "Because what you tried to do wasn't just nor proper. When would any of you tried to go through a lady's belongings, whether you knew her or not? What would mother say if she found out about this?

A large number of dwarves paled at the thought of an angry Lady Dis. Balin let loose a chuckle at that, considering the young dwarrow in front of them. And the Hobbit. "While that is true lads, how many have you or any of us come across who have fallen from the sky?"

"More than one in my life." Gandalfs voice rumbled out from the shadows. "She isn't the first the Valar have brought here. They all come for different reasons and I believe she came for your quest. That she is here to help."

Thorin regarded what the wizard said while looking at the three before him. Fili was still glaring a hole at his head while Kili was starting in on his puppy eye look he had perfected as a dwarfling. The hobbit, well he still looked irritated from his head all the way to his large, hairy feet. "I will think about apologizing to her," as they opened their mouths to speak, Thorin held up a hand to stop them. "She will be talked with first and her talents tested before she is either apologized to or allowed to accompany us. We will remain civil to her in the me nmantime." He looked to the rest of the company behind them and they nodded in consent.

No sooner had the discussion ended did Helena walk back to where they were. Thorin saw her first and Bilbo was the first to notice his eye movement. Turning he saw Helena standing at the corner of the hallway dressed in the same dark brown leggings as before that she wore under her split dress, but instead of her hooded dress she wore a black, flowing tunic with a blood red cincher. Bilbo stepped around the brothers and motioned her to follow him into his living room. Fili and Kili followed them, and after a moment the rest of the company trickled after them taking up seats among the many chairs and couches. Balin grabbed Thorin by the arm to hold him back.

"Be careful when talking to her lad. If she is truly blessed by the Valar and by Aulë, the last thing any of us should do is insult her. There are already so few of us together for this mission, having them come with us to help isn't the worst thing that could be done." The older dwarf paused in his speech. "You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin held the key given to him from Gandalf tightly in his hand, holding it up. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

They joined the others, Balin sat by Dwalin and Thorin went to the fire place. Pulling out his pipe, he packed and lit the dwarven tobacco. After a moment, he braced his forearm against the mantle and began to hum. He saw the girl sitting on a cushion on the floor next to Fili's feet and took in her faraway look as she played with the braid on the left side of her head. Tearing his eyes away, he stared into the flames and started to sing.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To seek the pale enchanted gold._

One by one the dwarves started to join in on the lyrics.

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

 _While hammers fell like ringing bells_

 _In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

 _In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 _For ancient king and elvish lord_

 _There many a gleaming golden hoard_

 _They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

 _To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung_

 _The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

 _The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

 _They meshed the light of moon and sun._

Fili looked down to where Helena was sitting at his feet. Even from this perspective he could tell how much the song was effecting her. The sadness lingering her face was too much for him to bear, as he continued to sing he rested a hand on her hair and rubbed his thumb over one of the four braids. She tensed for a moment and flicked her eyes to him, even though the slight fear showed behind the sadness, he kept petting her head until she relaxed.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves_

 _And harps of gold; where no man delves_

 _There lay they long, and many a song_

 _Was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

Thorin looked to the girl and his nephew as he sang, the sorrow he felt showed in each verse that fell from his lips. The girl was still sitting on the ground, however her head was now leaning on Fili's leg as his hand rested in her hair. Her eyes were glued to him though, watching him as he sang about his stolen home.

 _The bells were ringing in the dale_

 _And men they looked up with faces pale;_

 _The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

 _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

 _The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._

 _They fled their hall to dying fall_

 _Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over the misty mountains grim_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To win our harps and gold from him!_

The last voice faded away and no one spoke for minutes after, and when someone did, it was Bilbo. "I don't think I've heard a sadder song."

"It isn't just about the gold and jewels in the mountain." Balin said, "It's about regaining our homeland. A place for us again."

Silence reigned again before Bofur spoke this time. "Miss Helena, perhaps you have a song for us from your home." She looked up at him from her spot and he wiggled his mustache at her making her smile.

"I'm afraid after your song, only one comes to mind and it isn't a cheerful song either."

Another moment of silence came over them. "Go ahead lass, it won't do any harm." Balin encouraged her. At that sentence, she closed her eyes and recalled the song that haunted her memory.

 _Grandpa_

 _Tell me 'bout the good old days._

 _Sometimes it feels like_

 _This world's gone crazy._

 _Grandpa, take me back to yesterday,_

 _Where the line between right and wrong_

 _Didn't seem so hazy._

 _Did lovers really fall in love to stay_

 _Stand beside each other come what may_

 _was a promise really something people kept,_

 _Not just something they would say_

 _Did families really bow their heads to pray_

 _Did daddies really never go away_

 _Whoa oh Grandpa,_

 _Tell me 'bout the good old days._

Helena still had her eyes closed while she hummed the instrumental interlude. Gavin had once told her that her voice had two tones, either haunting or forceful. She felt a tear leave her eye as her heart welled up even more from the sadness flooding her body.

 _Grandpa_

 _Everything is changing fast._

 _We call it progress,_

 _But I just don't know._

 _And Grandpa, let's wonder back into the past,_

 _And paint me a picture of long ago._

 _Did lovers really fall in love to stay_

 _Stand beside each other come what may_

 _Was a promise really something people kept,_

 _Not just something they would say and then forget_

 _Did families really bow their heads to pray_

 _Did daddies really never go away_

 _Whoa oh Grandpa,_

 _Tell me 'bout the good old days._

 _Whoa oh Grandpa,_

 _Tell me 'bout the good ole days_

She continued to hum a few more bars of the matching melody before opening her eyes. She jerked back and dislodged Fili's hand from her hair when she opened her eyes to see all of the males in the room staring at her in understanding and accompanied sadness. Kili was staring at her in what seem to be camaraderie. A memory flitted to the surface, Fili and Kili had lost their father. Fili hadn't been more than five and Kili hadn't been born yet.

"A sad song indeed," Gandalf said. "But it showed a little bit of insight into your life that some of use may have needed."

Thorin stayed quiet and thoughtful during her song and afterwards. She couldn't have known how much that song would have effected them. He straightened up, clasping his arms behind his back, and addressed the young woman still at his nephews' feet. "Miss Helena, I would like to speak to you in the morning. Not only about yourself, but to test you in your weaponry knowledge." She eyed him from head to toe before nodding in agreement. "And Master Bilbo," when the hobbit looked at him he continued, "I would like to invite you to join our company as our burglar."

Bilbo didn't answer him right away, but looked at Helena who was staring into the fire with her head back on Fili's leg with his hand on her head. He had already decided not to leave her alone, whether or not she stayed. "I will consider it and make a decision after you have your morning session with Miss Helena."

He narrowed his eyes at the hobbit, but before he could say anything Balin cleared his throat at looked at him pointedly. He pressed his lips into a thin line before taking a deep breath. "Acceptable. We should all get some sleep as we have an early start."

They all stood up and pulled out cushions, blankets, and sleeping pallets. Bilbo stood to the side and watch them pull apart his living room, with a sigh he went over to Thorin and Balin. "I have three other guest rooms if anyone is interested."

 **The song is called Grandpa (tell me bout the good ole days) by The Judds**


	6. Morning After

_So this chapter is a bit of a filler. I wanted to put in the scene between Thorin and Helena but I thought it should have a chapter for itself, not an ender._

Side note: Oh woe is me! Middle Earth is not mine.

 **Chapter 6 Morning After (mostly a filler)**

Bilbo led the exiled king, the In brothers, and the Ur family down the hall where the three guest bedrooms were ready for visitors. The rooms were on the other side of the home from his room and the room Helena was given, he wanted her to have space from the other dwarves for tomorrow morning. He stopped at the first of the doors and turned to his guests. He waved his hand to the left, "this is the bath room you all can use, which I hope the plumbing is still intact. Next door is a bedroom, across the way is the other two bedrooms." He ended gesturing his hand to the opposite wall. "Have a good rest."

He left them in the hallway to figure out the room arrangements and walk the halls to his room, passing by the living room where he had left the other dwarves. Poking his head into the room, he took attendance of everyone laying down, pausing a moment when he noticed the Durin boys weren't among them. A frown fell his face and the hobbit quickly walked down the hall to their rooms only to stop abruptly at the scene before him. His bedroom door was first, then the bathroom, then Helena's and it was something he couldn't be more grateful for at the moment. In front of Helena's door was Fili on his bed roll, effectively blocking anyone who might try and get in, or out really. Next to him was his brother Kili, and they were both sleeping. Or at least appeared to be. Bilbo shook his head and gently opened his door, slipped in and softly closed it. He hoped she noticed them when she woke in the morning.

* * *

Helena's eyes popped open to greet the darkness surrounding her. Gathering her thoughts as she looked at the ceiling, recalling where she was. The hobbit hole and her insomnia was still alive and kicking. If her time was the same as in her world, it was probably just after three a.m. here. She stretched her arms above her head and pointed her toes to stretch her legs, groaning in relief as her muscles release some of the tension they were holding. Flinging the covers off her body, she rolled across and off the bed into a standing position where she proceeded to twist and flex her body as the joints and vertebrae popped or cracked back into place. Once done she looked to her door and then down at the night shift she had worn to bed, just in case. Usually she slept in her underwear or less, but here who knows what may barge through the door. The shift was a light blue with a droopy neckline, long sleeves that were snug against her skin, it was slightly tighter around the stomach and chest area and the skirt part flowed to her feet. It was safe enough attire to run to the bath room in, she thought to herself.

Her hand rested on the door knob for a few moments before she opened it slightly to peer out. It was just as dark out in the hall as it was in her room. But no matter, the bath room was to her left as it was on the right when she stood in front of the bedroom. All she had to do was run her hand along the wall until she found the door and she already knew what the bath room looked like, so no worries there. She opened the door fully, however as soon as she took a step forward her shin collide with something, causing her right leg to buckle, falling over and onto whatever was blocking her door way. Her breath caught in her throat as she realize she had landed on two people, and she had woken the one up that was under her now exposed legs. She froze as she felt a rough hand grab her calf and still upon contact. It slowly released her and she felt the body move slightly. "Helena?" Came a familiar low baritone out of the darkness.

"Yes." Dammit, her voice was shaking already. She knew it was from a combination of events, but she hated when her voice wasn't steady.

"Hold still, let me move and help you up."

She could make out the outline of someone sitting up and scooting themselves from under her legs, all without laying another hand on her. She heard a groan as he stood up and couldn't help herself from asking "Who did I land on behind me?"

"My brother Kili, I'm not surprised he didn't wake up. He's used to sleeping next to people who hit him. Now I'm going to hold my hand out, you grab it on your own and I'll pull you up."

Helena let out a relieved sigh as she found out it was Fili helping her up. She was glad his touch didn't bother her as she had worried it might, remembering him stroking her head last night . She held out her own arm and lightly waved it to and fro until her hand connected to his larger one. With a small tug, she felt herself being pulled to her feet after she gave a return tug, however he pulled to roughly and she fell into his chest. She felt him lean back before she had a chance to even gain her balance, but he caught her and corrected her stance by steadying her with her forearms. "I was going to the bath room" she explained quietly.

He pulled her forward as he took a step back, and once more until he could place her hands on the wall. "There you are."

"Thank you Fili." She was glad he couldn't see her at the moment.

"Not a problem." He could hear more than he could see her move and open, then close the door. He clenched the hand that had held her leg and he thought back to the distorted skin beneath his palm and fingers.

* * *

When Helena finally left the bathroom, she saw a low light coming from her left where she remembered the kitchen being. It was enough of a glow to see without tripping over anything, or anyone as she looked to her right at Kili still asleep in front of her door. She followed the light to find she was correct in her assumption because what greeted her eyes was Fili at a table in the kitchen examining his knives by candle light. He looked up and gave her a smile. "Did you get enough sleep, Miss Helena?"

Helena stopped in front of him and laid a finger on a hilt of one of the knives on the table. "I don't usually sleep more than four or five hours a night." She admitted. Looking around the kitchen, she wondered if there was any food left as Bilbo had informed her that they had raided his pantry. She wandered away from Fili to look at the cabinet that caught her eyes in the corner. "How about yourself Master Fili?" She asked in return while opening the doors of the set in cabinet. Her face lit up with delight as she saw an assortment of baking supplies, smoked meats, bottled cream, butter, and cheeses. There was even a small basket of fruit on the bottom shelf. She paused before she touched any of the food, wondering if Bilbo would mind her taking the rest of his food. A whisper brushed against her ear as a picture of Bilbo running up to the company appearing in her mind. _He won't mind, he will be going as well._

"I am used to being woken up at odd hours for training. Although this was a first, being awoken from a lovely lady landing on me." Fili said with a grin as he watched her take food out of the cupboard she had discovered. "Are you sure you won't upset the hobbit by taking the last of his food?"

"No." She answered with absolute certainty. She turn from her preparation table, "Unless you all would like to go without breakfast."

His eyes widened "No, no, please continue." He watched her flit around the kitchen before asking another question. "What are you making?"

"Crepes." At his confused looked she rolled her eyes. "A thin pancake that you wrap food into. It's a dish favored from where I am from. Would you light some more candles around the room please?" She stroked the embers in the fire place gently to keep the heat below the hot table she had found, and then hung in place, next to the fireplace.

He did as she asked and then sat himself back in the same chair as before and watched the brunette female continue to flit around the kitchen. He decided to stay out of her way as she seemed to know what she was doing and asked for no help. The sun started to peak over the grassy hills as the sweet smell of the crepes she had made filled the halls of Bag End. Helena was humming to herself as she plated the cheeses and meats she had sliced up, leaving most of the fruit in the bowl as she had found it. He was almost surprised when she finally addressed him again.

"Would you help me move all of this to the table I landed on last night?" She requested, setting a stack of plates in front of him.

Fili jumped up immediately "Of course." He grabbed the plates first and left the room, almost running into his brother who was rubbing his eyes like a dwarfling.

"What smells so good?" He asked with a yawn.

"Helena made breakfast." At his words, his brother immediately stopped looking tired and eagerly looked around him. "She needs help setting the table, go and grab some dishes." Between the two of them, everything had made it to the table in minutes. In this time Helena had disappeared to change out of her now dirty night shift and the rest of the dwarves were awake, standing in the hall looking in at the food in expectation. Bombur looked particularly excited.

Helena returned through the kitchen cleaned up and slammed the last mug down at the head of the table and all eyes flew to her. "Now, I know everyone is hungry. However this is the last of the food in Bilbo's home, so share according or I will beat each of you over the head with frying pan." Some of the company looked to their king at her threat. His face was a mixture of amusement and irritation at her short speech. At Thorin's nod they all took a seat at the long table.

Gloin was the first to question the food she had prepared. He picked up the thin bread and waved it a bit, "What is this?"

Helena smiled at the confused looks. "The food you are waving about is called a crepe, it is a thin style pancake you can either wrap food in or fold and dip into dressings." She demonstrated by placing a crepe on her plate and grabbed a few slices of sausage and cheese. They all watched her line the meat and cheese off to the left of the crepe and roll it into a tube. "And then you eat it. Or you can take some of the sweet cream or maple and dip it off your plate." When no one moved, she pulled a few more crepes to her plate and a bowl of cream before sitting down. "Also, there is no more mead as you all drank it last night. There is milk, water, and tea along the table. Help your selves."

Fili was sitting on her right and Kili on the left, were the first to grab food, creating their own styles of breakfast and pouring themselves water before the other dwarves dug in as well. Helena had already put a plate aside for Bilbo, knowing he wasn't going to wake before they left.

"Miss Helena, will you join me outside after you are done with breakfast?" Thorin addressed her as he poured himself some water. All movement stopped as every eye looked at her again.

"Not a problem."


	7. Helena's Skills

_As I'm sure you have all noticed, this story is going to have a lot of chapters. Thank you to everyone who has checked out and read my story, you all keep me going. I big shout out those who took time to review, not that I'm playing favourites with my readers but... I'm glad I can start your morning with my story. Makes up for me waking in the wee hours of the morn._

 _Also, I'm thinking of splitting this up into three parts like the movie._

Side note: If I owned the Hobbit and Ring rights, I'm almost positive my credit score wouldn't be in the shitter.

 **Chapter 7: Helena's skills**

Helena retreated to her room after she was done eating to ready herself for the day. This meant both dressing for her talk with Thorin and packing for the journey. She picked up the bag she had discovered last night that held all of her weapons, coins, and tools. She was actually surprised at the amount of weaponry that came with her to this world. She pulled off the tunic she had thrown on and lifted her other bag to the bed which held her clothes. Rummaging around, Helena drew out a long sleeve, gray linen top and a dark brown and black ranger leather coat. Getting the top on was a small struggle as it was form fitting so the fabric wouldn't get in the way. It essentially looked like a long tube top from home with sleeves, leaving her shoulders bare. She slipped the ranger coat over her head and spent the next few minutes tightening the laces that started at her navel and ended just below her collar bone. Helena looked at her reflection in the large mirror above the night stand. She was relieved to see her braids were still intact and neat, she only had to tighten the large braid that wound the other four together. The flower had been taken out before she went to sleep and tucked into one of the bands on her quiver.

She refocused on dressing herself and from her weapon bag came two brown leather bracers, two black three fingered archer gloves, two weapon belts, and knife holsters. Helena strung two knife leg holsters onto one of the belts and cinched it under her coat onto her black leather swordsman pants, sitting snug across her hips and the top part of her butt. After buckling each holster to her leg, four throwing knives were added to each one. The other belt already had her sword holsters from last night and she buckled it over her coat, sliding each sword into their scabbard and slid two slim knives into horizontal hostlers at her lower back. Helena sat on the bed to pull her traveling boots on, noting the added changes. They looked more durable, harder, and were fur lined. She then put a dagger into the side of each boot. The gloves and bracers were added, along with two more daggers placed in each brace, then her gold, green, and brown quiver full of arrows that had been leaning against the bed, across her back. Standing, Helena put her belongings together again and placed everything by the door before going back to the dresser beside the bed where her bow was leaning against. She picked it up and ran a hand over the wood, not seeing much difference. Helena sincerely hoped her weapons were stronger here as she had been gifted.

She strode to the door and upon yanking it open, she was startled to see the brothers once again outside her door. This time they appeared to be waiting on her. Both turned to her at the same time, grinned and stood side by side. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at them both.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

They both dropped into a bow. "At your service."

She was momentarily stunned as their grinning faces returned to look at her. "H-Helena at yours." She said looking absolutely confused. "Why the introduction? You told me your names yesterday when you brought my bags."

"Because Milady, we never got to introduce ourselves properly as dwarves." Kili answered with a cheeky grin. "We are here to escort you outside." Fili held out his arm and Helena cautiously placed her hand at his elbow. As he led her away she turn to speak, but the darker brother beat her to it. "I will grab your bags Miss Helena, don't worry." She didn't have much of an option as she was led around the bend of the hallway, through the living room where the dwarves were cleaning up, and to the round green door. As Fili opened the door she heard Kili behind her setting her bags next to the others.

"But you don't know if I'm going yet." She argued.

Kili grinned at her again. "While that may be under debate with the others, you certainly seem ready to go. You appear to be dressed for battle."

"I'm going to talk to your Uncle, may as well be." Helena answered dryly.

A deep chuckle came from her escort on her left. "Truer words have never been spoken." She met his eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine. "But it won't only be Uncle Thorin, Gandalf will be there just in case."

Fili pulled the door open and was once again leading her, this time down and around the cobblestone path that curved around Bag End to a flat expanse of grass with a large tree where she saw Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin waiting for them a couple hundred feet away. Helena knew exactly when one of them spotted her because Fili stopped and Kili was by her side as Dwalin and Balin came over to them. The two stopped a few feet away, Balin with his hands resting on his stomach, fingers interlaced, and Dwalin crossing his arms in a battle ready stance.

"I would like to extend our gratitude for breakfast this morning lass. While unusual, it was delicious." Balin offered with a fatherly smile on his face. "We were planning on heading out at first light to find nourishment and the food you provided spared us time and set Thorin more at ease."

Helena's eyes darted between the brothers thoughtfully. "You're welcome." She said slowly. "So the food out-weighed the threat I gave?"

Dwalin huffed out a laugh. "If we knew ya were any kinna threat lassie, it might notta been." He rumbled. "Now git goin', they are waitin' for ya."

She let her hand fall from Fili's arm and stepped away. She readjusted the grip on her bow as she felt colder leaving his side. Helena could feel eyes on her back as she walked over to the two waiting for her, but she couldn't tell who was watching her without looking back. When she reached them under the tree, she knelt and sat on the ground with her legs tucked under her and bow across her lap. Thorin sat in front of her, leaning against the tree and Gandalf was to his left staring out across the horizon. Helena remain sitting stoically while Thorin examined her appearance, taking in all the weapons she wore that he could see.

"I was going to ask what your choice of weapon was later on, however I see that is unnecessary. Can you truly use all of the blades and the bow you carry?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Yes." An amused smile graced her face.

"Have you been in battle before?"

The smile fell from her face. "Not in the terms you are acquainted with." She said softly turning her head away slightly. When the dwarf didn't continue, Helena returned her eyes to him. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Where do you come from? From you and Gandalf talking before, I've gathered you aren't from this world. Why were you brought here?"

"You are right, I'm not from Middle Earth. I come from another universe entirely where only humans live, where there is no magic. The Valar brought me here to help you on your quest. You have to understand, in my world none of you exist other than as a story." At Thorin's astonished look she kept going. "Everything you have gone through and will go through is already know to my people, but only as a…fable. Nothing more."

"You know then, what fate awaits us at the end?" He demanded.

Helena shook her head. "No, not entirely. The Valar took away those memories as a condition for me coming here. I will only get a warning from them if the trip becomes too perilous for me. Or my One."

Thorin was dumbfounded. He recalled her saying she had been made an honorary dwarf, but this? "Your One? Your soul mate is a dwarf?" He watched her eyes flick over to his nephews, the dots connecting in his head.

"Yes. It was the other reason they brought me here. Apparently I'm not the only one who was born in another world whose other half lived here."

"You know who it is, don't you?"

Helena and Thorin looked at Gandalf when he spoke. Helena shyly smiled and nodded her head. Thorin watched as happiness and apprehension crept across her face at the thought of her One.

"Do you know much about dwarven courting?" When she shrugged her shoulders, Thorin sighed. "We will deal with that later. Does he know?" He watched her bite her bottom lip, the flick of her eyes, before shrugging her shoulders again. "It's alright, how about you tell me about how you came about falling from thin air and then we will spar to see where your talents are."

* * *

"What's bothering you **Nadad**?" Kili asked from his side.

Fili was playing with one of his moustache braids, deep in thought until his little brother interrupted him. He was watching their Uncle talk to his One and he had seen her head turn in their direction more than once. He was worried about what he was talking to her about, that he might push her too far. Fili could already tell there was something wrong, that something thing had happened to her in the past. He pulled his hand away from his braid and looked at it, remembering the feel of her leg under his hand. He looked at his brother who was still watching him. "I'm worried."

"Obviously."

Fili paused and checked where Balin and Dwalin where talking. Seeing they were far enough away, he turned in closer to his brother, talking lowly. "Helena has burns up her leg."

Kili nodded, eyes on the girl sitting under the tree. Fili had told him about her falling through her doorway on to them and everything that had happened between then and breakfast. Kili had laughed when he was informed he had slept through being fallen on. "I wonder from where. How bad are they?"

"Her skin is rough and raised, marbling her skin. I don't know how far they go." Fili started playing with his moustache braid again. "I want to know where and how my One was hurt." Their attention was pulled fully to the dwarf and girl who were standing up now and looked to be prepping to spar.

"Should we move closer or stay here?" Kili queried aloud. A look at the In brothers made the Durin brothers stay where they were.

* * *

"Swords?" Thorin asked as they stood. At her nod, he drew his blade as Helena laid her quiver and bow next to the tree and readied both her swords as Gandalf moved to a safer distance.

They slowly circled each other, watching each step and hand twitch. It wasn't until Helena feinted a right step forward with a partial swing did Thorin attack. As he swung upward from the right and she blocked with her short sword braced against her arm and spun to the left, her long sword coming down in attack. Thorin ducked beneath the blade and altered the course of his aim to her stomach from his left as he came back up. Both of her swords caught his in an X, trapping him for a moment before throwing her strength into pushing him away. Helena rushed Thorin as he stumbled back a step. When he raised his sword to block, his footing was unstable and the force of her sword hitting his sent him to the ground. He rolled away and jumped to his feet as she went to plunge the longer sword down at him. She stopped and held her sword ready, waiting for him to attack. When he did, Helena caught his hip movement too late as he switched his direction and aimed his blade to her short sword, the resulting hit caused the sword to fly from her right hand. Helena smiled and switched her long sword to right hand, her smile growing at Thorin's raised eyebrow.

She saw the slight narrow of his eyes as he tried to figure out her actions. They didn't bother to circle each other for long this time. The brutality of his next attack caused Helena to grasp her sword with both hands. The sound of metal striking each other filled the clearing. Helena and Thorin dance around one another, their swords meeting between them and they were face to face. Both of them were breathing hard and Thorin was the first to speak. "Would you like a break?" Her eyes flashed and he barely had a second to react to her next move. She pushed her sword in and up on his, making him take a step back to adjust his grip. Thorin realized his mistake when he saw a grin flash on her lips and felt her boot slam into his right knee. He grunted and fell as Helena spun around to his back, placing her sword in front of his chest with her right hand, blade against his throat. At the same time Thorin plunged his under his right arm, stopping short of nicking her side. "Shall we call this a draw?" He inquired from her.

"I think she won this round Master Oakenshield." Spoke Gandalf.

Right after the wizard spoke, Thorin felt pressure on his left side through his coat and many layers underneath. He cast his eyes over his left shoulder and saw the glint of a dagger pressed to his ribs. Loud clapping burst through the air, making Thorin and Helena blink in confusion as they saw all of the company, minus Biblo, standing where she had left the four dwarves earlier. She withdrew her blades and Thorin moved his away as well, pushing himself up. He sheathed his sword and turned to the young woman behind him.

"You have immense strength, speed, and grace." He said, inviting her to explain. He hadn't been beaten so quickly in many years and she had moved similar to an elf a few times. When she only smiled, he continued. "Miss Helena, I would like to extend an apology from myself and my company for the distasteful way we treated you upon your arrival and invite you to join my company in the quest to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said and bowed low before her.

* * *

Kili elbowed his brother, "If she handles the bow as well as her swords, I'm gonna take her from you."

Fili rolled his eyes, not worried in the least as he watched his One's face light up in a delighted smile.

** **nadad** -brother


	8. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to Bree we go

_Okay I_ _ **really**_ _want to add Gavin in as another O/C. Later on though, maybe pair him with Sigrid. I like how I wrote the first chapter and their relationship. My lovely guest reviewer has commented on it again, so particularly if you see this let me know your opinion. Many thanks. Also last chapter was the first fight scene I've ever written involving swords, it is really hard to write when acting out the scene by yourself._

 _Also, in reference to one of my lovely reviewers, it hurts very much to be hit with a stale baguette. I've play baseball with one, using various projectiles as a ball._

Side note: I own this realm like I own NASA

 **Chapter 8 Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to Bree we go!**

After the company congratulated them on the spar session she and Thorin had partook to determine her skills, Helena slipped away from them and into the smial to grab some water before they all left. Upon her entry, she was surprised to see Bilbo's home put back to order. Not that she had an idea of what it looked like before, but everything was clean and in place. Helena took off her quiver and set it and her bow on the wooden box next to the door and went to the kitchen for a mug of water, taking the opportunity to pack a satchel with the left over fruits and meats left. She also penned a quick note to Bilbo telling him she had signed a contract and it would do him well to join them before the end of the day. She heard her name called from the door way and she briefly wondered how the hobbit had slept through all the noise from this morning. She set her note on the table next to the contract Gandalf had left and the plate of food she had saved for him. Once outside, Helena was confronted yet again with the entire dwarf company staring at her. "What did I do?"

Gandalf chuckled at her, "Nothing my dear, but I don't suppose the Valar blessed you with a pony as well?" Helena's hand stopped short as she was about to rub the nose of one of the ponies. Crap. Sighing, she shook her head dejected. "Not a problem, we will just have to buy one in Bree. Until then, you will have to double up with someone or ride Myrtle." He gestured at a pony already laden down with baggage.

Helena shifted her eyes between the horse and Gandalf, knowing from the twinkle in his eye that there was only one end result to his suggestion. 'Heads I win, tails you lose' she thought to herself. She gave him a pointed look, clearly conveying she knew what he was doing. Deciding to play along, "What of my bags, wouldn't it hurt her to carry more weight?" She asked drolly.

"They are loaded already" Gandalf looked to her right and she saw her two bags on a dark brown mare.

"And my bed roll?"

Another eye movement had her looking at the white and gray speckled pony she had started to pet while talking and saw not only her bedroll, but her bow and quiver. Rolling her eyes, she glared up at the Istari. "Why give the illusion of option if you already decided?"

"We could have easily moved your belongings."

"You and I," Helena moved her pointer finger between them, "Are going to have a talk later about you making decisions without consulting me. Don't you recall my saying of not liking to be touched?"

"But there must be one that doesn't bother you, shouldn't there?"

Helena fumed and her stare grew icy as the wizard revealed information she still hadn't come to terms with yet. "Again, who are you to decided things for me?" She saw some of the dwarves watching their interaction with amusement. "Whom did you decide I would ride with, pray tell?" Helena was pretty sure which dwarf he had chosen, but was unprepared for the presence at her back.

"With me." She spun around, dagger in hand and eyes wide. Fili held up his hands, "I apologize for startling you." Some of the tension rolled off her shoulders visibly, the remainder he assumed was from her anger at the wizard. "I volunteer my services to you until you have your own pony." And for every moment after, Fili swore to himself.

Helena replaced her dagger back in her arm brace. She straighten and relaxed her stance, there was no need to be angry at Fili. Smiling at the blonde dwarf, she gave her answer. "It would be my pleasure to accept your offer." Turning to Gandalf again, Helena narrowed her eyes at him. "Soon **Tharkûn** , soon." And with that she turned her back to him, ignoring him. The dwarves around her muffled their laughter at Gandalf disgruntled look. She waited until she heard him grumble to himself and move away. It wasn't until then did she smile and address Fili again. "Are we leaving now?" She asked watching the amused smile on his lips. Helena though for a second she saw pride flash in his eyes, but before she could give it another thought, Thorin spoke up behind her.

"It is two hours after sunrise, it is time to leave." He gestured at her and the horse, "I assume you can ride?" She looked at him as though he had thought her stupid or incapable. He gave her a stern look in return, "Then get on the pony, we need to be on our way."

"What about the Hobbit?" Called out Dori.

Thorin paused on his way to his own steed. "We will wait for an hour in Bree. If he doesn't wake and meet us in that time, he is not with us." He continued to his black pony and swung himself into the saddle. The other dwarves climbed on their own mounts and settle in a line behind their king.

Fili was still looking at his One, his thoughts unable to organize themselves while he thought of her. His focus was on her hair as her head was turned away as she stared after his Uncle. He regained focus as she looked back at him thanks to Kili knocking his shoulder with his foot as he was already astride his mare. "I'm going to assume you want to mount the pony yourself." She fixed him a look, somewhere between a glower and entertainment.

"What gave it away?"

He gave her a roguish grin. "Lucky guess. After you then." Fili took a step back and swept his hand forward. Her glower faded away, leaving only amusement as she crouched slightly placing her right hand on the front of the horse blanket. Helena pushed herself into a leap with her right foot, using her placed hand as a balance. Fili only had a second to brace himself for her left boot to push against his chest, landing her on the pony. Kili burst out laughing at the action, causing Fili to land a punch to his brothers' leg making him grunt between laughs. He looked up at his One astride the pony. She sat waiting for him as regally as a Queen, her eyes crinkling in laughter.

"Fili! **Mulum**! Seat yourself and let's move." Thorin called from the head of the company that had begun to move.

Fili watched Helena's lips twitched in amusement. "Brace yourself" he warned before jumping onto the pony as well. He felt her stiffen as he situated himself behind her, however Fili was only able to give an inch or two between their bodies. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold the reins and rested his other on his leg. He spurned the steed into motion, catching up next to his brother and the rest of the company.

* * *

The first half hour of the ride Fili kept his posture relaxed and as still as he could until he felt Helena begin to relax. He felt her flex her muscles in place to relief the stiffness from her anxiety. He mentally sighed, thankful that she was able to get comfortable a lot sooner than he anticipated. The journey to Bree continued in silence, less tense now as Helena begun to look around her at the trees, the sky, the dwarves, seeming to just soak in any and everything she could see. She started humming at one point and Fili could feel the vibrations against his arm that was around her. He tried to focus on her humming and not the slim, leather encased waist vibrating or her back which was slowly relaxing into him. A sequence of notes caught his attention, thankfully distracting him for a moment. "Is that a song you were humming this morning?"

Her head twisted in surprise. She hadn't known he had been paying such close attention to her while she was preparing breakfast. "Yes it is."

"Would you sing it for me?"

She eyed him before centering her blue/green eyes on Kili who spoke up. "Sing? Are you going to sing for us again Miss Helena?"

Helena pursed her lips at his request and raised an eyebrow as members of the company heard him and shouted appeals for her to sing as well. "They won't stop till you give in." Fili whispered in her ear. A shudder fell through her body at the sensation of his breath tickling her ear. She tilted her head to examine him out of the corner of her eye, all the while hearing the shouts for her to sing. His face was close to hers and she could make out the ring of gray in his sapphire eyes around the pupil. Looking away, Helena faced forward to see the majority of the dwarves waiting expectantly.

"Oh for the love of…fine." Helena paused in indecision, "But I won't sing the song I was humming. Not appropriate, doesn't fit the situation." She wasn't about to sing a song about love and heartache so soon in the start of their journey.

Whatever they were expecting didn't quite match up when she started to sing. After the sad song from last night, a jovial tune with a fun lilt to it wasn't expected nor unexpected.

 _"I've got a smile on my face, I've got four walls around me_

 _The sun in the sky, the water surrounds me_

 _I'll win now but sometimes I'll lose_

 _I've been battered, but I'll never bruise, it's not so bad_

 _And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_

 _and it's all your state of mind_

 _At the end of the day, you've just got to say,_

 _it's all right._

 _Janie sings on the corner, what keeps her from dying?_

 _Let them say what they want, she won't stop trying_

 _She might stumble, if they push her 'round_

 _She might fall, but she'll never lie down_

 _And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_

 _and it's all your state of mind_

 _At the end of the day, you've just got to say,_

 _it's all right._

As Helena sang, she watched the dwarves catch on to the jumpy, happy tune and some were humming the repeated melody that was clear in how she sang the song. Fili had even began to drum his fingers in rhythm, on her thigh. She ignore the sensation the best she could and continued singing.

 _In this beautiful life, but there's always some sorrow_

 _It's a double-edged knife, but there's always tomorrow_

 _It's up to you now if you sink or swim,_

 _Keep the faith and your ship will come in._

 _It's not so bad_

 _And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_

 _And it's all your state of mind_

 _At the end of the day, you've just got to say_

 _I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_

 _And it's all your state of mind_

 _At the end of the day, you've just got to say_

 _it's alright_

 _'Cause it's alright, it's alright_

 _'Cause I've got a smile on my face and I've got four walls around me"_

She let the last word drag out and there was a split second pause before applause was heard and she felt her face flush in embarrassment. "It sounds better with instruments." She said once the clapping calmed down.

"Do you play any instruments Lass?" Dori asked taking up his knitting again.

"Several actually, I can learn any instrument I come across. Or at least so far I have."

"Which is your favorite?" Kili inquired pulling his pipe out of his side bag.

"The violin. Fiddle." She added at his confused look.

He grinned at that, "Really now? That so happens to be the instrument I play, as well as Fili."

"Truly?"

She felt something brush against her ear and realized it was Fili's beard as he leaned in again. "Oh yes, it's my favorite as well." Helena felt another shudder run down her body and she knew he felt it. "I've been told I play very well. Perhaps we should have a contest one day." His lips touched her ear as he spoke the last few words. She let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Fili pulled back and straightened, moving his hand from her leg back to his, he could see the side of her neck that wasn't covered by her hair, flush red. He turned to his brother who watched their interaction in delight, pulling him into a conversation about metal work while Helena struggled to pull herself together from the barest touch from him.

* * *

They arrived at the gates of Bree around mid-day, allowing Gandalf to speak to the gatekeeper to let them pass. Helena could hear him arguing as there were 15 of them, apparently this being a risk factor. She tuned him out and looked up at the sky again. Clear blue without a single cloud, it was a day she wished for back home all the time. A hand tapped her shoulder and she looked to her right at Kili whose brow was furrowed in thought.

"Do you have gold to buy a pony Miss Helena?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Yes Kili. The Valar provided me with a sack of coins for this journey, thank you for worrying about me though." His face smoothed out and he turned away as Thorin came riding up to them.

"I believe it would be in her best interest to wear her hood. With the Valar gem in her forehead, there is a chance the unsavory residents or travelers here will try and attack or take her." He pointedly stared at Fili, his gaze flickering to Helena forehead for a second.

Helena felt Fili stiffen behind her, she had honestly forgotten the white stone was embedded in her skin. She couldn't feel it unless it was touched, and she barely gave it a second look when she looked in the mirror this morning. She laid a hand over his that was holding the reins, "I understand" she told the Exiled King. Helena removed her hand, using both to carefully lift the large hood over her head until it rested just above her brow. She chewed her lip in thought. "Maybe I should give my gold to Gandalf to buy the horse. Just to be safe."

Thorin looked at her pleased she hadn't fought with him on this. He nodded at her suggestion, "A good idea. I will talk to him…" He was interrupted by the gates opening to allow them entrance. "Hold onto your gold for the moment. You can return what is owed after." With that, he kicked his steed into motion back to the front and drew the wizard's attention to him. After he spoke, Gandalf looked back at Helena for a moment and back at Thorin before nodding his head. They all filed through the gates, ignoring the people around them as they passed, watching in curiosity. Thorin led his company to the Prancing Pony tavern while Gandalf veered off to the right where Helena could only assume was in the direction of mounts being sold. At the taverns stable, Thorin looked around before setting his gaze on her and his nephews. "You three wait here and wait for Gandalf. And watch the horses, I don't trust anyone in this town" he added lowly. "Someone will bring you drinks and food."

The three of the youngest in the company watched as the rest hopped off their horses, tied up the reins, and leave before they got off their horses. Fili jumped down before Helena and looked up at her with a smirk. "Do you require myself as a footstool again?" He watched her eyes light up with mirth under her hood. She swung her left leg over and slid down gracefully, catching the hand he held out to catch her bearing being on the ground again.

"Thank you, going down is a lot easier than getting up." She watched his eyebrows raise high as his smirk grew. Helena could hear Kili choking back a laugh behind his horse. She was very aware of her half double meaning in her sentence. Letting her hand drop from his, she went to the pile of hay across from their horses and flopped down on her back, legs crossed and hands behind her head to ensure her hood stayed in place. She watched as the brothers tacked their horses to the stable before they walked over and joined her, sitting on either side, to wait for Gandalf to return.

* * *

 ****Mulum-** quick

 ****** **Tharkûn-** Gray man/one. Gandalf's name for the dwarves

 _Ordinary Day- Great Big Sea_


	9. On the Road Again

_More than 500 visitors for this story. All of you are the reason I try and have a chapter out every morning. Nothing but love for all of you. Let me know how you like the progress of the story via reviews or PM. I love reading what people think and suggest about my story. Also, I know that Bree was a bit of a stretch in the time that lapsed, but I liked it more than Bywater that they stopped at in the book. Let's just pretend it was closer._

 ** _Ignore the repost! Had to fix some numbers._**

Side note: Only Helena is mine

 **Chapter 9 On the road again...**

Not more than ten minutes passed when the three received the food and drinks Thorin promised them. However it wasn't a dwarf that carried their refreshments, not to say one didn't accompany the bar maid. The brothers shifted closer to Helena as the bar maid leant down and placed the tray of mead and stew at their feet. When she straightened up, she offered a smile but was only offered two stiff nods from the males and no words. She turned on her heel and Bofur followed her after throwing a wink at them. He heard two grunts behind him before Helena's voice called out. "Thank you for bringing this out in spite of the inconvenience." The barmaid stopped and looked behind her for the feminine voice. Seeing only the slim figure that the blonde dwarf was frowning at, she smiled again not knowing if the person could see her under the dark hood.

Helena watched the barmaid leave and Bofur right behind her. When she noticed Fili frowning at her, Helena inspected his face before asking "What?" She heard Kili snort from her other side.

Fili sighed and reached for the food before them, handing his One her share before grabbing his. "You shouldn't have said anything."

At her perplexed look, Kili continued "Part of the reason Uncle had us stay out here with you was to avoid the men, sober and drunk, who might think that you were accompanying us for different reasons than you are and try to take advantage." He grab the last mug and bowl before settling back.

Helena huffed in frustration, "Well if you wanted to keep my presence a secret, then you should have had better manners." She then ignored them in favor of her food.

Once all three were finish and dishes replaced on the tray, she laid back down only this time on her stomach and the brothers took up vigil on either side of her again. It wasn't until Helena's eyes began to droop from her body relaxing in the hay did Kili speak.

"I have a question."

"Obviously."

He glared at her playfully. "How old are you?" She didn't answer immediately, wondering what their reactions would be of her human age. "I mean, if Mahal made you an honorary dwarf, does your age change also? You said he shrunk you already."

Her voice caught as she had been about to tell him how old she was in her world when she heard Aulë's voice whisper through her head again. "Yes" Helena told them, her eyes focus off in the distance. "I was given the life span of a dwarf. In my world, as a human, I was twenty-four." She felt Fili stiffen at her side. "We reach our maturity at 18 years, here I was aged to…78. Seriously?" She looked slightly disgruntled at Aulë telling her how old she was. His presence lifted from her mind. "What age do dwarves live to?" Helena asked of Kili.

"Around 300." He answered grinning, his eyes laughing in amusement as they were focused on Fili.

"What is so funny?"

Kili regarded her in the same amusement. "Twenty-four in our culture makes you a child. But since you were aged to 78, you are past maturity."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is for the journey…" Kili started and Fili interrupted.

"Someone is coming." He glared at his brother to shut up about the age topic. He took out his dual swords, resting them on his shoulders as his elbows found purchase on his knees. Kili pulled his blade to rest the tip into the dirt next to his bent knee, hand on the pommel and eyes on the doorway. Fili placed a hand on Helena's lower back as she tried to get up. "Stay down" he hissed. Two figures appeared just within their vision of the stable's entrance and two pairs of eyes watched the strangers as they came closer, bodies stiffening and hands tightening on their weapons. It wasn't until the men walked past them, barely sparing a cursory glance, and out the back entrance leading into the alley way did the brothers relax. Their eyes still trained on the exit for a few minutes in case it was a trick. The three of them nearly jumped out of their skin when a voice rang out from the front entryway behind them.

"Well now, getting ready to fight?" Gandalf watched in amusement as the two dwarrows visibly jump and he saw Helena's legs stiffen. Fili spun to his feet, swords ready and Kili at his side in front of the girl, both effectively blocking her from view. They lowered their arms in relief upon seeing the wizard holding the reins of a black and white pony. "My, my, a little on edge are we?"

Upon hearing Gandalf speak more, Helena stood up and peeked between the shoulders of the two obstructing her view, her eyes brightening upon seeing the mare at his side. Darting around Kili's side as she knew he wouldn't grab her, she jogged up to the wizard excited. "Is she mine?" Helena asked bouncing on her toes.

Gandalf chuckled as he handed her the reins "She is now. The merchant hadn't named her yet, so I leave that pleasure up to you."

She rubbed the nose of the pony, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Her gaze sharpened, staring at him. "A gift for you, she didn't cost much so not to worry. Something about breeding colors."

Helena held his gaze, contemplating what he said as she heard Fili and Kili come up behind her. She stepped away from the horse, place her hand over her heart and bowed low to the wizard. "You have my many thanks."

He smiled down at her, watching as she raised her head again. Once she led the mare off to the other ponies holding her supplies, he turned to Fili. "A gift for finding your one" he said lowly.

Fili was momentarily stunned. "Thank you."

At his words, Gandalf turned to the entrance. "I shall go find the rest of the company, I'm sure Thorin's hour is just about up." He left them to help the young lady pack her pony.

* * *

The company of 15 were back on the road again despite Helena's protests that Bilbo would come. She rode at the back of the company with Fili and Kili, this time on her own horse whom had been named Tamesis. She had only spoken up once more soon after the headed out of Bree about waiting for Bilbo. Nori was looking at her thoughtfully as the town disappeared behind them. "How about a wager then." He suggested.

She regarded him for a second, "How much?"

He gave a fox like grin, "Whatever you wish to spend."

Helena gave her own grin. "Ten pieces says he'll come."

Nori's braided eyebrows shot up. Even the Durin brothers looked at her oddly. It may not be much in general, but on the road every piece of gold is treasured. "Are you sure?" She looked utterly amused as she nodded with certainty. "Your money" he shrugged. "Taking bets on whether the hobbit will show or not, Helena has ten on yes. Anyone else?" Nori called out to the other dwarves. At the shouts ringing out, he spurred his horse up to the front of the company. "Ori, write down the bets would you." He asked the dwarf pulling up alongside him.

They rode in peace after settling all bets, all the dwarves taken to amusing themselves in some way. For Kili, it was badgering Helena with questions, most of which she ignored much to Kili's chagrin. Not a half hour later did they hear a shout on the wind, "wait, wait!". Calls of 'Whoa' and 'Hold' echoed around the trees as everyone in the company turned on their horses to see Bilbo Baggins running up behind them with his contract in hand. Helena grinned wickedly, as did the two brothers beside her. Aside from them, only Bofur bet on Bilbo catching up to join the quest. She watched as he approached Balin, handing over the signed contract. Balin took the contract and inspected it with a pocket-glass. He then smiles at Bilbo, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin caught the eyes of Gandalf as he opened his mouth to argue. He grunted and looked away, his expression unimpressed. "Give him a pony."

Helena watched as Fili and Kili rode past her to the hobbit who was babbling at the announcement. "…Fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-" He cut himself off with a wail as the brothers came on either side of him from behind, picked him up, and set him on Myrtle, the horse that had previously carried two of her bags. The brothers urged their horses around and trotted back to her side.

Oin's voice rang out ahead of her, "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on."

Sacks of money began to fly through the air at that statement. A larger coin purse came sailing towards Helena, but before she could lift her arm a hand appeared in front of her to catch the bag and a leg pressed against hers. At her left, Fili held purse out by the strings. She held out her hand and the leather bag was placed gently in her hand. "How did you know he would come?"

As she put the coins with her other money, Helena smiled gently. "A few things, one of them being something your Uncle said to me." At his steady gaze, she elaborated. "Honor, loyalty, and a willing heart. That is what Thorin requested of me and they are characteristic that are strong in Bilbo. Along with a sense of adventure it seems." She looked forward towards Bilbo who was riding the pony looking quite terrified. When Myrtle neighed and tosses her head, she could see him stiffen further becoming more uncomfortable.

Bilbo watched as the sacks of coins were thrown through the air. "What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf said supplying information to the hobbit.

Bilbo look up at the wizard he had known his whole life, "What did you think?"

Gandalf hummed before catching a sack of money tossed to him and putting it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo sneezes loudly right after he had spoken. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo searches his pockets for his handkerchief desperately, unable to find it, he looks up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company came to a halt, and the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was. But it was Gandalf whose voice rang clear as he was next to him. "What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief."

At his words, Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo. "Here! Use this." Bilbo caught the rag, looking at it in disgust.

The dwarves laugh and the journey resumed as Thorin called out for them to move on.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf said to him. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." He watched on as the hobbits eyes saddened as he lowered his hand holding the strip of cloth.

Helena observed Bilbo as his head lowered, then jerked back up and stiffen as his pony threw her head again. She spurred her horse to his side, "Welcome Bilbo" she said with a smile.

Bilbo turned and inspected the young lady at his side. "Thank you Miss Helena, I'm afraid you are one of few who will say that sincerely."

"Then ignore them Master Hobbit." She suggested. "Would you like me to show you the finer points of riding? It looks as though you haven't been within a few feet of a horse before."

Bilbo's face filled with gratitude.

* * *

The Durin brothers watched Helena from the back of the line as she talked to the hobbit, pointing at various places on his body. They saw the Halfling adjust his posture and relax slightly as the girl spoke to him. Kili chanced a look at his brother, wondering if he was upset at the loss of his One by his side. Instead, he saw Fili observing them in thought. "What's on your mind **Nadad**?"

Fili didn't answer as he wasn't about to voice the facts his thoughts had been about his One and children because of how she was treating Bilbo. Although she never touched him, he could see the care in her gestures and patience on her face. "Just wondering about a few things **Nadadith**. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you mourning the loss of your riding companion?"

Fili flash a rude sign to him in Iglishmek, causing his brother to laugh loudly and for Helena to glance back at them. He smiled at her and she turned her attention back to the hobbit who swayed dangerously as his pony side stepped. "She is far prettier to gaze upon than your ugly mug." When his brother let out an insulted sounding 'Oi!', Fili let out his own laugh. Truth was that he was uncomfortable with her not being next to his side. While he knew nothing would happen to her in the company, though he assumed most of them were unaware of Helena's status as Fili's One, he still didn't like her not being near enough to him. He preferred her to be within reaching distance from the moment he had laid eyes on her, just in case something were to happen.

* * *

Helena spent the rest of the day riding next to the hobbit, correcting his posture and kept him talking about his life in the shire to keep his mind steady and body relaxed. It was dusk when Thorin announced they were going to make camp for the night and the company sat in waiting as Fili and Kili were sent to scout ahead. Throughout the day keeping occupied with Bilbo, her mind strayed to Fili more often than not. She could feel his eyes on her back the entire time she was in front of him, not that it bothered her much. It made her feel safe instead of being hostile. At one point Helena gave thought if he was feeling the loss of her presence as she did his. Her mind wondered the idea of One's among the dwarf culture, and even though she had hers in Fili, it was still perplexing to say the least. Soulmates didn't really exist in her world unless you believed it to be true. But here in Middle Earth, she could feel the connection. And while it made her feel loved and filled her with a type of excitement, it scared her. It was unknown territory for her, and one she had sworn never to venture into. So much for that.

* * *

 ****Tamesis-** English for Dark One


	10. Braids and Orcs

_For those of you following this story, ignore the REPOST of Chapter 9, I fixed the ending a little bit. It was a little wonky as I wrote it while I wasn't feeling well. Once again thank you to all the lovely people who have read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed my story. You are the wind beneath my wings. To those paying attention to my little notes, I am taking ideas and requests for the fiddle competition I plan to write between Fili and Helena. I already have a list started, but I need a song or more for both of them._

Side note: I know this place like the back of my hand. Oh that's new.

 **Chapter 10 Braids and Orcs**

The next few days passed in routine for Helena and she took comfort in it. They would camp when the sun went down, Bombur would make supper, and afterwards everyone would locate a spot for their bedrolls near the fire and find something to entertain themselves until falling asleep. The dwarves would take turns for watch duty and at sunrise, everyone would wake, eat, pack up camp, and set forth on the road again. During the day, the company would find ways to pass the time. Dwarvish songs filled the air and Helena was taught some of the song so she could join in with the merry noise. Even Bilbo was enjoying himself as he was more relaxed among the dwarves and on the horse. When Helena wasn't singing along, Fili and Kili held her ears as they regaled her with stories of their youth in the halls of the Blue Mountains. Not once did they ask her about her past, and when she did volunteer any information they took it in stride and continued with their stories. Helena couldn't remember the last she had laughed so much, the bright sound of her laughter mingled with the dwarves singing and more than once, one of the company ahead of them would look back at them in happiness. For three days this continued and it wasn't until the fourth day did Kili ask her a question.

"Miss Helena, do you braid your hair or did someone else do it? You haven't undone them or changed it since you arrived."

They watched her body halt any movement and when she looked at him, they were glad to see there was no anger present on her face. "Before I answer that, could I ask a favour from both of you?" At their affirmation, she spoke again with humor lacing her voice. "Would the two of you stop calling me Miss? Call me by my name." She watched as the brothers examined her and then each other. "Are you not allowed?"

"It isn't that we aren't allowed to..." started Kili.

"But it is frowned upon if you aren't family." Finished Fili, an odd note coloring his tone at the last word and Helena caught it.

"Well I give you two permission to do so."

"Can I give you a nickname?" Kili asked her impishly.

She observed him warily for a few seconds. "I suppose so, just let me know. I won't answer to something ridiculous."

At that, Kili sat back happily. "Great! Now answer my question."

Helena sighed, "Someone else." She pulled her long braid over her shoulder and played with the curls at the end. "My brother."

Fili jerked up at the word brother, "You have family that was left behind?" Worry filled Fili's mind. As Helena's One, he was supposed to meet with the head of her family. Not for permission to court per say, but to ensure he was able to provide for her.

She looked at him without expression. "You could say that, I do have a mother I don't talk to. However, my brother is not my brother by blood, but by bond. We have known each other for years, without him I might have died long ago." She faced forward, sadness lining her face. "I chose to leave him behind."

The brothers remained silent, not wanting to imagine the pain of separation from one another. Fili urged his horse closer to her. "What is his name?"

"Gavin," Helena said with a smile. "Gavin Caine DuBois. He is a warrior as well."

"What is his weapon?" Kili asked, his eyes glittering with interest. "Does he wield as many as you?"

"I think there are few who could match my weapon collection from where I am from. But no, he only carries a sword and some daggers."

"Do your braids mean anything?" Fili asked her quietly.

She stared at him with interest. "Not to my knowledge. He used to braid my hair out of want and necessity. Gavin use to have a little sister and he would braid her hair all the time, he braided mine because I cannot."

"What do you mean? You fix your hair every morning."

"The large braid yes, but I can't do the ones on top of my head. I can do someone else's hair just fine, but that is because I can see it. I can't see my own head."

Kili hummed in understanding as he looked to his brother. He had seen the jealousy flash in his eyes when Helena had stated someone else had braided her hair. Braiding hair was a precious and coveted custom within the dwarvish lifestyle, only family braided one another's hair. Fili looked relieved and withdrawn after her dialog, to find out her family had styled her hair but she had left him behind in order to come to their world. Kili knew his brother had been wondering as much as himself the last few days about Helena's past, even more so after her revelation about her bonded brother. "I've decided upon a name for you." He announce causing them both blink at him absently. " **Mamahdûna**." Kili observed them both in amusement as their actions were the same, raised eyebrows and faint wariness on their faces. "Oh come on, I could have chosen worse."

"He does have a point there." Helena admitted. "Besides, it isn't a false name by any means."

Before either of them could answer, Thorin called out to halt. It was then Helena noticed the rock structures and hills laying before them. She saw him talking to Dwalin, although they were too far ahead for her to hear what they were saying, Helena placed her own assumptions as she saw the tattooed dwarf ride away as they stayed in place. "Where are we?"

"The Lone-Lands."

She nodded in thanks to Oin who had answered her question.

* * *

Dwalin had found a spot on a nearby hill next to a cliff amid large stones. It was as cave like as he could find, a small clearing surrounded by trees overlooking the cliff. Opposite the cliff, naturally carved into the hill, was a partial stone cavern providing shelter. Gloin and Bifur were the first down from their horses and started to set up a spot for a fire while Bombur started to rummage through their supplies for supper ingredients. Bofur and Nori took to task finding an area to pen up the horses for the night. Later on, after the camp was set up and food was eaten, everyone in the company searched for spots to settle in for the night. Helena claimed her spot to the right of the stone wall where it bowled in to create another partial cave. Fili set his bags to the ground at her right and sat down with his back to the stone and Kili did the same at her left. The blonde took up his pipe and relaxed, stretching his legs in front of him while Kili took up his quiver to inspect the strap.

Helena thought back to their discussion about braids and she examined the two dwarves on either side of her. After noting the differences, she voiced her questions. "What are your braids for Fili? Kili doesn't have any." She heard Kili huff in frustration at the stifled laugh coming from his brother.

"You see Helena, the braids above my ears are to show I reached my maturity and mastered my weapons." He then held up a different braid, one of the left side of his face with a matching braid on the right. "These ones are to show I am the heir to the Durin line, the clasp showing our family crest."

Helena pulled at one of her own braids hanging next to her ears thoughtfully. "But why doesn't Kili have any braids."

"There are two reasons for that." Fili said merrily. "Bows are so rarely used amongst dwarves that there are no braids for it. As to why he doesn't have braids to show he reached maturity, he's lazy."

"Shut up **lelkhar**." Kili snarled at him. Fili smirked around his pipe but remained silent. Kili turned to Helena, "Ignore him. It's not that I'm lazy, my hair won't keep a braid for longer than a day." He looked ashamed to even admit such a thing.

Helena smiled brilliantly at him. "You must have magnificent hair then to be unable to keep it contained. I was once told that someone's hair resembles their spirit, yours must be too wild to contain."

The disappointment at himself left his face as gratitude replaced it. He didn't say anything and there was no need. When Helena looked at Fili, he flashed a sign for 'thank you' and placed his hand over his heart.

* * *

Later into the night, the trio found themselves unable to sleep while most of the others were resting. A movement caught Helena's eye and she watched as Bilbo stood up and huffed, glaring over at Gloin as he snored away. Loudly. The hobbit made his way around the sleeping dwarves and over to his pony. After checking to see that no one is looking he pulled an apple out of his coat pocket. Helena bit back a laugh as his eyes went right over her. He whispered something to Myrtle while she ate the fruit and a scream filled the night air. The hobbit jumped and turned around looking worried. He ran towards where she sat with the brothers.

"What was that?" He asked of them.

Kili looked up with a dark, startled look. "Orcs." Thorin, who was dozing, jerked awake upon hearing the word.

Another scream is heard and they could hear Bilbo swallow nervously. "Orcs?"

Fili removed the pip from his mouth. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added. Bilbo looked away in fright, making Fili and Kili look at each other and laugh softly.

Thorin's voice cut through the air. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said pitifully.

Thorin glowered at the two dwarrows, sparing the young girl a worried look. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He walked off to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley. Behind him, Balin walked up to Fili and Kili. He too spared Helena a look before addressing the boys.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin paused in his story telling to take in the faces before him. The Durin's were watching him in intrigue, however Helena had her legs drawn up, with her arms around them and her head buried in her knees. "That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turns away from the view beyond the cliff; the entire Company was awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Except for the girl who was huddled into a ball. Thorin walked between everyone towards the fire.

Bilbo chose then to pipe up. "But the pale orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin growled. He caught his nephew's eye and nodded his head towards his One.

Fili looked at her and immediately dropped his pipe and fell to his knees, leaning forward towards her, stopping when she flinched away. "Helena, **Marlûna** , what is wrong?" From the corner of his eye he saw Kili drop what he had in his hands as well and crouch in front of her. She shook her head at him. "Please, what happened? Was it what we said?" He went to lay a hand on her head and she spoke.

"Don't touch me."

Kili watched the face of his brother drop in despair and he sat back on his heels at her cold tone. Fili looked at him, hopeless. However, Kili had no idea either. He too moved himself away, further so he could sit on his bedroll. When he looked around and saw most of the company looking at them, they turned and shuffled around when they saw his glare.

"Please, Helena, I'm sorry. We are sorry. Tell me what is wrong." Fili tried to cajole her. However she ignored him, flipping her hood over her head and laid down facing the cavern wall. She hadn't been quick enough though and he saw the tears in her eyes. He slumped against the wall and stared down at her, seeing her shoulders shake, his heart felt like it was shattering. He had hurt his One, his other half. Even if he didn't know why, it still had happened and he had never felt lower in his life.

It took until Kili had lain down and the flames to die a bit before Fili gathered his courage to speak to her again. " **Marlûna** , please tell me what is wrong, what happened?" After a few minutes of silence, he began to think she wasn't going to answer him that night. However, he was proven wrong. He had almost not heard her.

"You made me remember."

His mind flew to the scars on her legs and her condition not allowing her to touch anyone, aside from himself at times. He bowed his head and leant over her head, placing his hand next to hers that were clasp together next to her face. "Help me understand so I don't make this mistake again. So I won't hurt you like this, I don't ever want to see you cry." She shook her head at him. "Will you forgive me?" At his low spoken, desperate words, Helena turned her head to look up at him. Her eyes were red brimmed and the green had taken over the blue color of her irises from sadness, and the white, blessed jewel reflected the firelight as her hood had fallen slightly. Her brow furrowed in thought for a moment as if confused.

Helena untangled her hands and hesitantly reached one of her hands towards his. Fili steadied himself, taking his body weight off that arm as she took his hand in hers. With her eyes still focused on him, he forced himself not to move as she slowly scooted her body closer to his leg and side, all the while holding onto his hand. Once she was next to him, his hand cradled in both of hers, she began to sing softly.

 _Strange how you know inside me_

 _I measure the time and I stand amazed_

 _Strange how I know inside you_

 _My hand is outstretched toward the damp of the haze_

 _And of course I forgive_

 _I've seen how you live_

 _Like a phoenix you rise from the ashes_

 _You pick up the pieces_

 _And the ghosts in the attic_

 _They never quite leave_

 _And of course I forgive_

 _You've seen how I live_

 _I've got darkness and fears to appease_

 _My voices and analogies_

 _Ambitions like ribbons_

 _Worn bright on my sleeve_

 _Strange how we know each other_

 _Strange how I fit into you_

 _There's a distance erased with the greatest of ease_

 _Strange how you fit into me_

 _A gentle warmth filling the deepest of needs_

 _And with each passing day_

 _The stories we say_

 _Draw us tighter into our addiction_

 _Confirm our conviction_

 _That some kind of miracle_

 _Passed on our heads_

 _And how I am sure_

 _Like never before_

 _Of my reasons for defying reason_

 _Embracing the seasons_

 _We dance through the colors_

 _Both followed and led_

 _Strange how we fit each other_

 _Strange how certain the journey_

 _Time unfolds the petals_

 _For our eyes to see_

 _Strange how this journey's hurting_

 _In ways we accept as part of fate's decree_

 _So we just hold on fast_

 _Acknowledge the past_

 _As lessons exquisitely crafted_

 _Painstakingly drafted_

 _To carve us as instruments_

 _That play the music of life_

 _For we don't realize_

 _Our faith in the prize_

 _Unless it's been somehow elusive_

 _How swiftly we choose it_

 _The sacred simplicity_

 _Of you at my side_

Helena continued to hum the vocal, nonsense words that followed the last word. She never removed her eyes from his face as she sang the entire song and his fingers had wrapped around hers on her right hand. He let out a shuddering breath and raised their joined hands to press her hand to his forehead. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you." He swore. At his words, she scooted a little closer and further up his body so she was pressed to his side, hugging his arm to her chest like a child. Fili stared down at her in shock with the at of contact she was allowing him. He felt her breathing slowly even out in time and he moved his arm slightly to wrap his hand at the curve of her waist. Carefully readjusting against the stone wall and ground, he threw his blanket and cloak over them both. He fell asleep watching her face as she slept.

* * *

 _Erics Song_ \- Vienna Teng

 **Mamahdûna** -She who is (or has been) blessed

 **Lelkhar** -idiot

 **Marlûna** \- love


	11. Gifts and Talents

_So wow. Thank you all for the amazing turnout from my last chapter, it was what kept me writing to post this chapter. I literally sat on my computer almost the entire day trying to write this chapter while also trying not to get sick. So if there are grammar errors or anything that doesn't quite make sense, I apologize. As always, love for all of you readers and/or reviewers._

Side Note: A wise person once told me to tell someone that complained about wanting something we didn't haver the best advice I've ever heard..."Tell him to suck it."

 **Also** \- this- _'words'_ is Inglismek, dwarven sign language

 **Chapter 11 Gifts and Talents**

Helena opened her eyes to be greeted by a familiar sight. She lifted her head as she took in the clearing she had landed in before going to Middle Earth. However instead of Vána greeting her, it was Aulë. She looked around to see if the fair headed woman was nearby. "It is just me here to talk with you." Aulë said, his deep voice bringing her focus back to him.

She sat up and crossed her legs under her and faced him. "I didn't think we would have much contact as there has been. I thought sending me here took a lot of energy from all of you."

Aulë smiled at her fondly. He stroked his beard and watched her for a moment in thought. "In the past it has, however the transition was more fluid this time. It seems you were meant to change our history." Helena looked at him in slight disbelief. "And it is of history I wish to speak with you about." She stiffened at his words and he saw that she knew what he was referring to. "You should tell him about your past, **nâthu amê**. While no one can truly understand how you lived and what you lived through, he can help you." The brunette stayed silent, head lowered to the ground. He sighed, "You haven't felt your other two gifts yet, have you?"

She gave a dejected shake of her head. "I haven't gave it much thought," the half-truth falling from her lips.

Aulë had a knowing look on his face even though she didn't see it, "You continue to doubt yourself and your worth." Helena shrugged and plucked a flower that stood in front of her, twirling it between her fingers. "In order to discover and obtain your final gifts, you need to delve into your past. It will be easier if you share it with your One. We have no wish to hurt you, but confronting your memories with help you in more ways than not."

Helena looked up at those words, tears brimming her eyes. "But I don't want to remember, it hurts too much." Her voice waver as she tried to keep her tears from falling.

Aulë picked up her hands holding the flower and held them in his. "It will be better for you, I promise. The worst part of holding back memories is the pain that appears when they resurface without permission. Memories are meant to be sharede, good and bad." She gave a shuddering breath and he felt her hands relax in his. "I brought you here for another reason than to make you gloomy. You have a question about one of the gifts you know about."

She nodded her head, eyes focusing on his as she blinked away her tears. "My music, it flooded my mind earlier, as if what he said triggered a flow of songs about that subject."

He nodded in response, "Yes. We decided to slow the process instead of flooding your mind with every song you have heard in your life so far. Do you know the motive behind us gifting you with music other than to keep your mind more at ease?" She shook her head, the twin braids swinging slightly. "We saw how you have trouble conveying your feelings with words, how you cannot form the sentences you need. It will be in these moments that your songs will help you show what you are thinking and feeling." She gave him a hesitant smile, wiping away most of the sadness that lingered on her beautiful face. "Have you decided which instrument you would like to master?"

Helena bit her lip still looking at him. "Will I still be able to play and learn others afterwards?"

"Of course, however not near the level you will acquire on the one you have chosen."

"The violin." She watched him smile and his eyes crinkle in amusement. "What?"

"I find it amusing you would chose the same as your One plays."

Helena felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Yes, well, I have a contest to win."

Aulë burst out in booming laughter. "I best send you back to your body, your spirit needs rest." He stood up, pulling her to her feet as he still held on to her hands. "Varda has a request for you, she would like you to try and keep the dwarves from playing in her fountain at Imraldis, if at all possible." Helena looked at him in confusion. "You will understand when the time comes" he said chuckling. Aulë brought his forehead to hers in familiarity, "Rest now and feel better when you wake. There is still a few hours until sunrise."

* * *

Fili felt something poke at his face and as he went to bat it away, he discovered he couldn't move his arm. He opened his eyes to see his brother holding his bow, the tip of it inches from his face and frowned at him. When Fili looked down, he learnt why he couldn't move his arm. Helena hadn't moved from when she had clutched his arm to her side after she had sang to him in the late hours of the night. A look of fondness came over his face as he watched her continue to sleep on peacefully. When Fili looked back up to his younger brother crouching in front of him, he noticed that he was blocking the rest of the company from seeing his One pressed up against him. He uttered a simple thank you and Kili turned around, still hindering the others from seeing the two of them, he began to pack up everything he had gathered before poking Fili in the cheek.

Once he was sure Kili's attention wasn't focused, at least not fully, on him and Helena, Fili reached his other hand to her head. He pulled back the hood and ran his fingers over her hair and on the outside of her ear, playing with the metal rings that hung there. He watched her nose scrunch up at the sensation and shifted her head which rested on his upper arm. Fili was unsure of how to wake her up, especially with the position they were in. His fingers continued to fiddle with the earring as he contemplated what he should do. However it didn't take more than a minute of his motions for her to stir awake. He watched her brows pull together and felt her grip tighten on his arm with a sharp inhale. As she relaxed her arms, her eyes fluttered open and Fili look on as her eyes darted around her to find her baring as she did every morning. "Good morning."

Helena turned her head towards the voice, her mind still a little sleep addled. Fili's face took over her vision as she felt a hand fall from her head, she adjusted her body a little to see how she was situated to be in her present situation. She then remembered what had happened the previous night from the talk about orcs to her talking with Aulë. Turning away from looking at Fili, she glanced down to see her arms still holding his arm to her body like a teddy bear. Helena detangled her limbs and sat up, using Fili's leg that was bent knee up as a back rest. An odd sensation struck her across her palm and she opened her hand to see the flower she had pluck from the ground in the clearing. The flower remained uncrushed and she rolled the stem between her fingers as she did the night before. Helena looked up through her lashes and around Kili to see the rest of the company waking up and packing up camp. She turned her head to look at Fili again and saw him staring at her in contentment. Leaning over she grabbed his right bracer and gently tucked the flower between the leather of the brace and the fabric of his sleeve against his forearm. Helena held his arm in her hands and met his eyes, "For as long as you will protect me, I will protect you."

Fili raised his other hand to her cheek and smiled when she pressed her head into his hand. "Forever."

* * *

It was around midday when Helena finally gave into her want to talk to one of the other dwarves. Bifur in fact. She had seen him at night carving random blocks of wood into fantastic toys, some of which had moving pieces. She thought back to her childhood to a toy she received one Christmas and wondered if he could recreate one. She kicked her horse into motion, hearing at once calls of ' **Mamahdûna** ' and her name at the same time from the brothers she had been riding between. When she pulled Tamesis to a stop next to Bifur and twisted her body to glance behind her at the two she had left at the back of the line. She flashed them a smile at their perplexed and downtrodden expressions and signed the Inglismek gestures for ' _don't worry_ ' before turning back around.

Bifur was currently sanding down a wooden rocking horse gently on his swaying pony, not paying attention to anything else. It was minutes until he noticed his new companion waiting patiently for him to notice her. When he did look at her, Helena signed ' _Good Day_ ' to him. It took a moment for him to respond and when he did, it was a simple ' _Milady_ '.

She smiled and shook her head at him. _'How long have you been making toys?'_

' _Almost 130 years.'_

Helena raised her eyebrows at him, not realizing how old he was. _'You must be a toy master then.'_

Bifur smiled widely at her. _'I've been call that in the past, aye.'_

 _'Well I have a proposition for you then.'_ At his nod she continued. _'A new toy for you to make in exchange for lessons in carving.'_

The dwarf stroked the large braid in his beard as he considered her carefully. While he didn't speak much due to the axe in his head, it didn't mean he was unobservant. He had seen how the Durin heir acted around the young lady, it was more than likely she was his one and she was his. Bifur glimpsed behind him at the heir to spot him staring right at him. Not in malice he noticed, more like a child who had his toy taken away. His lips twitched in a smile when he looked back at the girl beside him. _'Tell me of this toy.'_

Her eyes lit up and she began frantically signing, describing the toy she recalled from her childhood. Helena never noticed she had caught the attention of Bofur who was riding in front of them. He never interrupted her sign-speech, only looked at his cousin now and then, seeing his eyebrows rise during her portrayal of how the mechanisms worked. Not that he was surprised, the way the toy was described made him intrigued as well. He wondered if Bifur would allow him to help create such a toy as he too was a toy maker, only becoming one after the fall of Erebor.

Once she was done telling Bifur as much as she could, she rested her hands in front of her and waited. The attentive expression he wore while she signed remained as he thoughtfully looked at her. Helena bit her lip nervously, thinking he might turn her away. It was another few minutes of waiting when Bifur grinned at her. _'A deal you have Milady. It sounds like a wonderful toy for children, you will help me with it of course.'_ He signed at her. Her face brightened at his semi-command.

They signed back and forth for a while, talking about when and how long her lessons would be and what he was going to start her with. The two of them settled on discussing techniques and tools after lunch and practice after they made camp at night for an hour each. Bifur started right then by giving her a brief overview of the different tools she would learn to use over time and showed his own to her from the bag at his side. Helena listened and looked on intently, soaking up the information he was sharing with her. He alternated between sign-speech and khuzdul when talking to her, depending on if his hands were occupied. Helena noticed when he used spoken language it was guttural and broken, she assumed from the axe in his head, but she understood what he was saying perfectly fine. The two of them passed the afternoon by quickly with no interruption from the other dwarves but Helena noticed more than once Bofur looking at her with gratitude and happiness.

When they ran through what he could about wood carving at the moment, Bifur moved on to tell her about the different toys Bofur and him created for children in the past. Helena listened and watched in rapt attention, her imagination running wild at the different descriptions he gave to her. More than once she gave away gleeful laughter bringing attention to the two of them. As night approached, their conversation died down and Bifur smiled at her. He had been unsure of her presence in the company before, but after talking to her for several hours he could see a spark in her that could draw anyone in to love her.

 _'Thorin will be calling us to stop for the night soon.'_ He sign to the brunette.

Helena looked to the sky and nodded at him agreement. _'Shall I meet you by the campfire after we eat?'_

 _'Agreed. Until later?'_ He held out a hand towards her.

Helena stared at his hand expressionless. Hesitantly, she extended her arm and Bifur grasped her hand firmly before shaking it once and letting go. _'Until later.'_ She brought her arm back to her body and grabbed the reins, pulling her mares head to the side Helena kicked her side and rode back to the brothers. Once she was at their side, she looked at Fili with a slightly upset appearance. Understanding at once, he grabbed the hand she shook Bifur's with and held onto her, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. He then brought her hand to his forehead, pressing it there for a second before bringing it to his mouth. When his lips touched her hand, he looked raised his eyes to hers. "You will be better." he stated firmly, lips brushing over her skin.

Helena felt her body relax at his touch, erasing the discomfort that came from shaking hands with the toy maker. When he placed his mouth to her hand, a small shiver slid down her body. She heard such resolution at his words she couldn't bring herself to argue. He released her hand with a small smile and faced forward, ignoring his brother who was looking at him in question

* * *

Nâthu amê- daughter of mine

Mamahdûna-She who is (or has been) blessed


	12. Anything you can do I can do better

_Another day gone by and another chapter added. I was actually watching the first hobbit while I wrote this. God I wish I could just snatch some of them out of the TV... anyways, thanks for reading and the reviews. You people are awesome. I feel much better today, must be the movies._

Side note: "Can I do anything else for you?" "Yeah, how about a few verses of killing me softly?"

 **Chapter 12 Anything you can do I can do better**

Two more acts were now added to Helena's routine on the journey. First was her wood carving lessons with Bifur. After her initial introduction to the tools and techniques, he resumed the lesson after dinner that night, showing her the beginning basics of how to hold the wood and carving knife. The following morning he presented her with a block of wood for the day, with stern instruction not to cut off a finger. The second had started the night she fell asleep holding onto Fili. The nights following, she would sit with the brothers as usual after her hour session with Bifur, talking or cleaning their weapons. As the night would grow darker and the company would fall asleep, Helena would find herself next to Fili to sleep. Depending on the position he fell asleep, it would affect how she would sleep. If Thorin put him on a night watch shift, he would sit with his back to a tree and Helena would stretch out perpendicular to him, resting her head on his leg. When he didn't have night duty, Fili would lay on his back and she would curl up at his side with her upper body atop his stomach and chest with his arm draped on her waist. When they woke in the morning, no one made any mention to the positions the two were found in. The days carried on as usual, with the only difference of Bifur's added company now and again to check on her progress with her piece of wood. It took five days for Kili to become bored enough to start prodding her, either literally or figuratively. Today it was literally.

"Come on, you haven't show us your skill with that beautiful bow you carry as you did with your swords when you fought with Thorin." He whined, poking her in the shoulder lightly with the feathered end of an arrow.

Helena's eye twitched as she kept trimming down the piece of wood into a cylindrical shape. A few more jabs landed before she huffed in annoyance and glared at him. "And I'm busy. What would you like me to do about it?"

Kili grinned happily to finally have her attention. "Why have a contest of course."

She quirked a brow at him. "You want me to waste my arrows on you?" She heard a snort of laughter from Fili but she kept her eyes on the darker brother.

"Why I would never suggest that." He exclaimed dramatically. "It'll be a contest, which means the winner gets a prize."

"Uh huh." Helena eyed him carefully. "And what will I get if I win?"

"I will craft you another quiver full of arrows of the same or better quality."

Both of her eyebrows shot up at that sentence. Helena already had a lot of arrows at her disposal, a gift from one of the Valar when they sent her weapons over with her. And they were of very good quality. "I don't want to say I doubt your skill," she rolled her eyes at the indignant sound he let loose. "But my arrows were improved upon by the Valar. My doubt lies there, I don't think you could make a better when than them."

Kili looked doubtful at himself now. But he shrugged it off. "But you might run out and where would you be then?"

Helena rolled her eyes at him, "Fine. What would you like as an award?"

"Stories."

She blinked at him. "Say what?"

"I want you to tell stories. I don't care what kind, just something to help pass the time while we travel."

"What are you a child?"

"Do I look like one?"

"You certainly act like one." She told him dryly.

"The absence of a full beard doesn't help the confusion I'm sure." Fili piped up from the other side of Helena.

Kili's face fell into a full blown kicked puppy expression that had Helena biting her lip to keep from giggling at him. Taking pity on him from his teasing brother, she spoke. "What kind of contest were you thinking about?"

The sad look still remained as he answered her. "Just a simple distance and accuracy target."

Helena didn't know what it was about Kili specifically that made her crumble to that expression, she hadn't succumbed to the puppy eyes in years. "Alright, fine."

His face instantly cleared and happiness shone in his brown eyes. "Great!"

The timing couldn't have been set any better, for as soon she as she agreed Thorin had called for them to stop for lunch. She watched Kili hop off his horse and bound over to his Uncle to inform him of the contest they were apparently about to have. Helena looked at Fili slightly bewildered. "Are you sure he is of age in our society?"

"It is something I question all the time." He answered wryly watching his brother vibrate in excitement. "But I do know that he has wanted to test his bow to yours since we left the hobbit's house."

* * *

All of the company soon knew about their contest and bets were taken on who the winner would be. It had been decided that a neutral party would set up the target for them. Or as neutral as one could be in this situation, Helena thought to herself as Gloin came back from tree he had hung a simple target drawn on a piece of leather. She looked to her left as something nudged her elbow and saw Bombur trying to hand her a plate of jerky, berries, and a hunk of bread. She smile thankfully at him, at least someone had their priorities in order in her mind. Food before childish games in this case. Helena wasn't about to participate in a challenge on an empty stomach. Finding a seat on a nearby rock, she ate the berries and bread at a normal pace while Kili sat directly in front of her watching her in anticipation after he had scarfed down his own food.

"If you don't stop watching me I'm going to eat the rest of my meal so slow, Thorin will make you give up on the contest in order to get back on the road." She could see the horrified widening of his eyes at the thought of him not having a chance to win his stories. He turned away from her and focused his attention to his bow that laid waiting in his lap. Once she was done eating, she handed the plate back to Bombur with her thanks and went to her horse to get her own bow. While she was unlacing the ties that held it, she felt a presence at her back. Fili stood there watching her. After she took her bow down and placed her quiver at her back, she faced him. "Are you here to wish me luck?"

He smirked at her and raised his hand to tug on the braid that hung from the left side of her face. He looked down at her, amusement apparent in his deep blue eyes. "Not that I doubt my brothers skill in his mastered weapon, but I believe you hold greater skill."

"I thought you were always supposed to support your family, even if they lack in skill?" Her own pleasure shining on her face.

"And as far as he knows, I do. I gave my money to the hobbit when Nori called for bets."

"What happens if you lose that money?" She asked taking a step closer.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to compensate my loss. Even if it is me annoying you during the day." His grin grew as he looked down wickedly at her. "Maybe I should take up Kili's example, just poke you with my sword from behind." He said referring to earlier, his eyes crinkled in humor.

Laughter bubbled up from her throat and filled the air before she could stop it when she caught his double meaning. The company looked to them in confusion as she continued to laugh. Fili brushed his knuckles against her cheek when she finally stopped laughing and just smiled at him. Kili appeared at his elbow and huffed in annoyance at being made to wait.

"If you are ready?"

Helena stepped around Fili to stand in front of the youngest Durin. "Calm down **Khumel** , or you will lose just from being impatient."

Kili glared at her for calling out his place among the dwarves here as the youngest. He didn't have a chance to say anything back as Thorin called at them to hurry up. Kili turned around and led the way to the marked ground Gloin had provided where Thorin and Balin were waiting for them. Once there, Helena could barely make out the target on the tree from where she stood. She stepped away from the marking and bowed to the other brunette, "After you."

Kili took an arrow out and notched it to his bow, bringing it up to his face and inhaled. It was then Helena realized why he didn't have a beard like the others, it would have gotten in the way of his arrows. As he exhaled, his fingers released the arrow and it flew straight and true into the target with a solid sound. The other dwarves cheer for him and Kili's face lit up at the expression of pride he spotted on his Uncles face. He stepped to the side and offered his spot to Helena. The dwarves quieted down quickly as they watched in anticipation to see how skilled the young lady was at a bow.

Helena stepped into stance and pulled the bow and arrow to her head, eyes on the target and her mind on her breathing. She forced to heart rate to slow with her slow breathing, and when she released her arrow. Her eyes were still on the target when it landed right next to Kili's arrow. She heard cheers and whoops around her as the dwarves began to argue who had won. Thorin moved forward towards the target with Balin, Kili, and Helena in step behind him. He arrived before them and stood in front of the tree, the others having to move around him to see the two arrows. Balin was more than surprised when he took in the placement of the arrows. "It seems as though the young lass has won."

Helena herself looked slightly surprised and more than pleased. She had thought Kili had landed his arrow closer to the center of the target from where they shot. Taking a step closer, she saw that the tips of the arrows had landed so close together there was barely a hairs length between them. "An amazing shot" Thorin said from her side.

Helena ran her finger down the shaft of the arrow and grasped the wood, yanking it from the tree. "It was practically a tie. Had his arrow landed the tiniest bit to the right, Kili would have won. But since he didn't," she turned to the younger dwarf. " **Khumel** , you owe me some new arrows it seems." There was that kicked puppy look again and once again she was unable to resist those large brown eyes. She looked to Thorin and he was staring away in amusement having to have been on the receiving side of that look before. "For the love of the Valar, I am not letting you out of our agreement." She watched his head lower and saw Balin out of the corner of her eye covering his mouth with a hand as he studied the target. Helena looked to the sky "Oh my god. Fine! I will tell you one story a day as long as you don't bother me while I'm working on my carving."

It was ridiculous, Thorin thought, that his nephew still had a slight dwarfling look about him that could make just about anyone's resolve dissolve in mere moments. Not exactly the best war strategy. He watched as Kili's face brighten at her words and he grabbed his own arrow from the tree. From behind them Thorin heard the calls of his company asking who had won. He turned around and once again led the three to their destination. When in front of the other dwarves, he looked to Nori and Ori who held the bets and money. "Miss Helena won."

* * *

Once more on the road, Helena and Bifur continued with their daily after lunch discussion. She had describe what she was trying to carve so he would know what tools she would need as she progressed. Bifur was examining the start of her carving with a critical eye. He passed it back to her and sat thoughtfully for a second. _'I am not sure which tool to give you next.'_ He signed to her. _'Perhaps you could draw it so I can see it, know the details on it.'_ When she nodded in agreement, he pointed at Ori and continued signing. _'Ask Ori for some parchment and ink tonight. Until then, I would wait to carve so you don't have to start over.'_

Helena sighed and stowed away her carving until later on. She slowed Tamesis until the brothers caught up to her and she nudged her mare to meet their pace. Fili was the first to notice she wasn't holding her carving as she had been the past few days. "Did he force you to take a break?" He asked after taking the pipe from his mouth.

"No, I have to draw a picture of what I'm trying to carve for him so he will know what tool to teach me next."

"Excellent!" Cried Kili as he took out his own pipe. "Would you grace us with a story then?"

Helena sat quietly for some minutes after he asked, thinking of the stories she knew. The brother's left her alone, not saying anything as she rode between them deep in thought. "Would you mind a fairy tale?"

"Whatever you would like to tell us is fine." Fili said before his brother could speak, giving him a look.

She smirked at that. "This is the story of Snow White and Red Rose." When both of them were focused on her she started the story. " There was once a poor widow who lived in a lonely cottage. In front of the cottage was a garden wherein stood two rose-trees, one of which bore white and the other red roses. She had two children who were like the two rose-trees, and one was called Snow-white and the other Rose-red. They were as good and happy, as busy and cheerful, as ever two children in the world were, only Snow-white was more quiet and gentle than Rose-red. Rose-red liked better to run about in the meadows and fields seeking flowers and catching butterflies; but Snow-white sat at home with her mother, and helped her with her house-work, or read to her when there was nothing to do. The two children were so fond of each other that they always held each other by the hand when they went out together, and when Snow-white said, 'We will not leave each other,' Rose-red answered, 'Never so long as we live,' and their mother would add, 'What one has she must share with the other.'…"

As Helena told the story, she never noticed how her voice carried and had grabbed the attention of a few of the dwarves and hobbit in front of her. It wasn't neither a long nor short story, but good enough that when she finished neither of the brothers spoke. When one of them did, it was Kili.

"And this is a story from you are from? Is it true?"

She shook her head, "No. Such things as magic and dwarves don't exist there, only as tales for children."

From in front of her, Dori spoke from next to Ori who had been writing down everything she had said. "A fine story Miss, are there a lot of those from your land?"

"Probably more than I could count."

He nodded to her and Ori started questioning her on what type of stories existed in her world. The one she had told had apparently struck his interest into inviting her to write a book of fables for dwarflings. Helena rode with Ori and Dori until they made camp, talking about the variety of tales from her land. She didn't notice Fili hadn't taken his eyes off of her as his mind's eye was filled with visions of her sitting in a nursery telling their children stories of her homeland.

* * *

 **Khumel-** youth of all youth

 _The story in here is real and is called Snow-White and Rose-Red. My father read it to me when I was a child. Below is a site where the story can be read if anyone is interested, just remove the spaces and the parentheses. I know there wasn't any mention of Gandalf in this chapter, but I honestly didn't see a spot for him._

(www.) bartleby (.com) /17 /2 /42 .html


	13. Bathtime

_You people rock! I am over 1000 visitors!_ _ ***releases confetti and balloons from ceiling***_ _This chapter is a bit of a prelude to the next one. Please let me know what you think, I appreciate any and all commentary. Hope everyone has a lovely day._

Side note: If I were Tolkien, I would be a lot smarter.

 **Chapter 13 Bath time**

The next day rain came in and almost washed away the company. It continued on through the day, making everyone cold, wet, and miserable. Helena couldn't have been gladder for her leather overcoat as she felt pity for poor Bilbo as he sat drenched on Myrtle with only his little maroon waist coat for covering. Normally rain wouldn't have bothered her, but this nonsense hadn't stopped in hours. She sighed to herself, wondering if there was a chance to wring off their clothes after this. She stifled a laugh when she saw Bofur take the pipe from his mouth, look at it in dismay before replacing it with a shrug.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called to the wizard from his horse.

Gandalf barely turned when he answered. "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked looking intriqued.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

Gandalf sighed. "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards," he stopped for a moment with a peculiar look. "You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo urged him on from his musings.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" The hobbit could have sworn he heard twin snorts of amusement coming from the back of the company at his words.

Gandalf took on a slightly offended air. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." He ended the conversation with that and the company continued forth in the rain.

It was another blessing, or so Helena thought, for the rain let up right before they were going to stop for lunch. Helena wondered if Thorin would allow them to change clothes for hers were bothering the crap out of her. And she wanted a bath, a proper one. Not the quick wipe downs she had been giving herself every morning when she went to the bathroom. She flicked her hood back and shook her head, even though the covering was large, it had rained so much some water had gotten beneath it. She looked to her left where Kili was this time and had to slap a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter, but by the look in his eyes she wasn't successful. He looked like a cross between a drowned dwarfling and a wet puppy. She kept a hand over her mouth when she turned to inspect Fili just in case he looked just as ridiculous. He didn't. Her breath caught in her throat at the look he was giving her. His golden hair was darken was the rain and hung around his head and while she saw the amusement on his face, she saw something else in his dark blue eyes as he examined her in her wet state. When Fili dragged his eye back to hers, he winked, allowing her to breathe again. To focus herself, she asked him what she had been wondering about.

"Do you think Thorin will allow us the time to change and bathe before continue on after lunch? I haven't had a proper bath in two weeks." She was unable to tear her eyes from his own intense gaze. She watched his eye quickly look her up and down, he breathed in sharply and faced forward.

"Only one way to find out." Fili spurred his horse to the front of the company where Thorin was speaking to Gandalf.

Kili laughed at her side and she turned to him, "What?"

He grinned as he watched his brother. "I'm not positive I've seen Fili bothered like that before."

"Like what? From the rain?"

He began to cackle in delight, and still was when his brother rode back to them. Helena was still watching Kili with a bewildered look as he continued to laugh. She didn't have any idea what he had referred to and why he was still laughing. However, when Fili pulled her attention to him, she started to grasp the idea. His gaze was hot on her skin as his eyes made another perusal of her body. His face darkened and he quickly looked to the others ahead of them, his face lightening up slightly when he saw none of them were looking at backwards.

"Gandalf said there is a stream off to our left that runs for a couple of leagues. And Thorin agreed to a longer break to dry off."

"I'm sure it is because Uncle wants to bathe as well." Kili supplied from his horse.

Helena wouldn't have disagreed with him, she was sure all of them would like a chance to clean themselves.

* * *

They didn't travel for longer than fifteen minutes when they were called to stop, only by Gandalf this time. He was pointing to the left of the road, talking to Thorin. None of them moving until the King waved his arm for them to follow the wizard. They were led through the trees and arrived in a large clearing, close enough to the stream Helena had been told about that she could hear it. Thorin broke the company into two groups, the first would go bathe and change while the others set up camp and they would switch, having the first group prepare lunch while the others bathed. A hand landed on Helena's shoulder and she jumped lightly. Looking up she saw Gandalf smiling down at her.

"I'm here to lead you to another section of the stream, away from the men."

Helena smiled brilliantly at his forethought. She pulled the buckled holding the bag containing her clothes, she followed him to the tree line, waving to the brothers as she passed. She saw Kili patting Fili on the brother in patronizing comfort before she entered the trees. As they walked through the trees, Gandalf decided to start a conversation with her.

"I have been waiting for you to start the conversation you promised me back in the shire."

Helena felt her cheeks tinge pink at the memory. "Well, you gave me a horse. It didn't seem right to yell at you after that."

Gandalf chortled at that. He looked down at the honorary lady dwarf in contemplation before speaking again. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like others assuming decisions for you?" He saw her stiffen and they continued their trek in silence. It wasn't until they reached the water did she speak.

"When I was younger, decisions were made without others asking what I thought. Even though this is the usual with a child, more often than not the decisions reached would cause me harm." She said this while looking at the clear water.

Gandalf understood where her anger might have come from. "I have often found that some of the best wisdom can come from a child." He caught sight of her doleful eyes when she looked up at him again. He cleared his throat and turned to their right pointing at the bend of the river. "The dwarves, and possibly Bilbo, will be around that bend. I have no doubt that you will hear them, so should you need any assistance all you need to do is shout. Someone will be along to collect you in a half hour." And with that, he left her standing at the edge of the water by herself.

When Helena was sure he had left, she set her bag to the ground next to a tree. She stripped off all of her clothes, leaving on her chest band and linen shorts. Hanging the clothes over a branch, she crouched over her bag to pull out the oils she had been using during the trip for body odor. Helena poured a combination of drops from her tea-tree oil and peppermint vials onto the rag. With rag in hand, she went back to the water's edge toeing the liquid carefully. It wasn't too cold, the warm rain helping with that factor. Helena walked about ten feet in from the bank, stopping when the water was mid-waist on her as she was unsure of the strength of the streams currant. She quickly washed herself with her scented rag and carefully shaved the hair from under her arms with a small blade she had found with her amenities. She had never been happier for the fine air that grew on her body for genetics had blessed her with little to no hair on her legs. Helena began humming a tune that popped into her head as she returned to the bank to set the knife and rag on the ground. Returning to the water once more, she sat in the more shallow area as she began to unwind her braids.

* * *

Fili was designated to the first group of dwarves to wash and the first one to complete the task. Mostly began he actually washed himself instead of playing around in the water as the rest of them in his group. He dressed again into a fresh pair of breeches, a blue tunic, and his boots before gathering his clothes to take with him to hang to dry. He caught his brother's eye and jerked his head in the direction Gandalf had shown him earlier. Kili nodded in understanding before attacking Bofur with a battle cry. Fili wove his way through the trees, hoping he was going in the right direction. He broke the tree line to be greeted by the sound of his One singing again, when he turned his head to the stream where the sound was coming from his breath stopped short in his chest and his body stiffened up.

She was standing in the stream, water at her upper thighs, barely wearing anything. He could now see the burns that had been hidden under her clothes and they traveled up her leg, over her hip and across her lower back. Even her right arm had burns twisted around it from shoulder to forearm. Fili couldn't seem to breathe as she wrung out her hair, the muscles flexing on her back underneath a winged tattoo taking up the rest of her back that wasn't burned. He didn't move a muscle as he watched her and listen to her sing.

 _"…And all of the steps that led me to you_

 _And all of the hell I had to walk through_

 _But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say_

 _My love, I'm in love with you_

 _And I know_

 _The scariest part is letting go_

 _'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

 _I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

 _So let the words slip out of your mouth_

 _I know that we're both afraid_

 _We both made the same mistakes_

 _An open heart is an open wound to you_

 _And in the wind of a heavy choice_

 _Love has a quiet voice_

 _Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose_

 _And I know_

 _The scariest part is letting go_

 _Let my love be the light that guides you home…"_

Helena stopped abruptly as Fili unwittingly took a step forward, landing on a dead branch making himself known. She whirled around, her red tinted hair flying around her as she tensed for an attack. Upon seeing Fili standing near the trees, she turned red in embarrassment and dropped herself into the water to hide her scars she knew he had already seen. He eyes were wide as she watched him take another step to her, he stopped his next step and she could visibly fighting with himself. He turned away and walk to the tree where her clothes were hanging up. Fili adjusted the dangling clothes, adding some of his, before stepping back to reveal a dressing style curtain. He crossed over to another tree and sat with his back to the water and the pseudo changing room he had created. "I won't look" he called out in promise.

Helena waited for a minute before standing and carefully making her way from the water to the tree with her bag and their hanging clothes, her eyes on him the entire time even as she bent to pick up the knife and rag at the water's edge. She snatched up her bag and made her way around the curtain to dress quickly. Deciding to disregard the leather pants for now, she pulled on dark green leggings and stepped into a pair of high ankle boots with buckles on the side. Helena pulled out a cream noble shirt with billowy sleeves and a low lace down chest, she pulled it over her head and tucked the tails into the leggings. The bodice she chose was the only leather she was going to wear as it offered more protection for her upper body than clothe. It was styled after her ranger coat she had been wearing. It was royal purple and black with a neckline that curved over the top of her breasts in a princess cut, the bodice was form-fitting and the hem settled over her legs and butt in a V. The sides were lace up which is why it was taking her longer to dress than before as she tightened them the best she could. The hood was left down as her hair was lose and she needed to tie it back.

Helena took her clothes off the branch and folded them into the bag with her oils and knife. The knives and daggers that had been in her ranger coat were set on top of everything to be put on later. She took Fili's clothes down as well and folded them gently. With her bag in one hand and his clothes in the other, she walked over to the tree he sat under with his coat laid out under him, smoking his pipe. Once in front of him, he brought his eyes up to meet hers inspecting her clothes and she did his. It was the least amount of clothing she had seen on so far. His leather breeches were form fitting and tucked into his heavy boots, the blue tunic was long sleeved and gaped open at the lace down collar, and he wore none of his leather coats or jerkins as he normally did. To say the least, what both of them were wearing left little to the imagination. Not that Fili needed to use his much now. He gestured for her to use his legs as a chair as she had done before and he saw the indecision in her eyes. Fili knew her catching him looking at him practically naked may have cost him something, he just had to wait and see. She finally sat down in the V of his left leg that was against the ground and leaned her back against right that was pulled up with his foot planted firmly in the dirt.

"I am sorry" was the first thing uttered to her after she sat down. He said it so softly Helena had to look at him to be sure she heard it. His eyes were slightly mournful as though he was expecting her to lash out at him. She relaxed her posture and set the items she had in her hands to the side to pick up his empty hand. She pressed it against her cheek lightly, sighing when his hand form against her skin as he pushed lightly causing her head to push back. Helena knew that letting him have contact with her would ensure Fili knew he was forgiven.

"Will you tell me how your skin became marked in such a way?" He asked, ru0bbing his thumb across her soft skin. His hand moved with her as she shook her head negatively and he breathed out heavily.

"Not right now." Helena started with her eyes closed, relishing in the feel of his rough palm against her cheek.

Fili stared at her intently, wondering when she would let him into her past as he did with her. Deciding to let it drop for now, he partially changed the topic at his next statement. "Tell me something else then, something happy from your past."

Helena let out a sign and opened her eyes. She searched her memory for a happier time in her past to share with him. She felt a smile start to creep on her lips as she remembered one. "Animals. I love them." Her smile grew as he looked at her in expectation. "When I was a child and before the last of my grandparents died, I would play in the hills and woods behind my grandmother's house. I would come across all sorts of animals that weren't afraid to come over to me. I would play with bunnies, run with deer, and swim with the fish, none of them ever attacked me. I would never try and take one home though, I knew that would be taking them away from their family and that was wrong." Her eyes never left his face as she told her stories although his hand fell from her face to lay on her thigh. As she told him about the time she had come across an injured mountain lion cub, a warm sensation started to grow in her chest and began to fill her body. Helena wasn't able to give it much more thought as they both heard Kili calling their names to come back to camp.

* * *

 _The Words_ \- Christina Perri

 _My word on this, the next chapter will hold a bigger piece of her history. And the Trolls. So stay tuned._


	14. Her Scars

_I have a huge library of songs thanks to Rhapsody and it annoys me that I cannot find a rock genre song I like for her to sing. But anyways, thank you everyone for the huge turnout on my previous chapter and for the new followers and reviews for this story. I've gotten more than one saying how much they love the relationship between Fili and Helena, something that makes me all warm and fuzzy. Just to give warning, I'm not sure if this story will stay in the T rated category. I remain undecided to have a small M section later on or post another story with outtakes._

Side note: notta damn thing is mine

 **Chapter 14 Her Scars**

Helena and Fili didn't converse much the rest of the afternoon, for two very different reasons. Helena was distracted by her memories of playing at her grandmother's house, her attention also on the warmth that grew within her at every animal noise as they traveled. She realized as they rode she hadn't been that person she was as a child when her grandmother died, as if after she was gone so was her affinity of animals. Helena couldn't even recall having a house pet.

Fili on the other hand, his mind was full of his One at his side and everything that had happened earlier from. Seeing her after it rained was damaging his restraint in a lot of ways. Thankfully Thorin had instilled enough discipline during his earlier years that he maintained some control. The way she looked with water sliding down her face and neck had sent his imagination into overdrive as he imagine what she would look like without the body forming leather. It was a curse and a blessing that his wish came true when he stumbled out of the trees to find her in her underclothes standing in the stream. Fili clenched his fists around the reins as he fought against focusing on the memory. He had been lucky she forgave him so easily, he was sure it was because she knew he hadn't come to watch her intentionally. He also hoped it was because she knew they were destined for each other.

Both were absorbed enough in their thoughts that Kili had to throw pieces of his bread he had saved from lunch at them when Thorin called to camp for the night. Helena blinked at him and looked around her at the dismounting company while Fili was giving him a dark look for interrupting his thoughts. Everyone worked together setting the fire, searching the area for threats, and finding places to sleep. Even Bilbo who had offered to Bombur to go foraging in the surrounding land for additions to dinner. Once all was said and done, everyone set to occupying themselves while they waited for supper to be done. Helena spoke to Ori and obtained a few pieced of parchment and a thin piece of charcoal to draw her carving in progress for Bifur. She sat next to said dwarf and spoke to him in Khudzul while she drew, explaining the simple piece while she detailed it on paper the best she could.

When she was done, Bifur had a better idea of how to continue her education. He took the small bag from his side, rummaging through it to find the specific tool she was going to need next. When he found it, he presented it to her handle facing her. Helena took it and inspected the long pointed and almost funneled blade on it. Bifur began to sign to her and he move her eyes to his hands as he explained how he believed this tool was the one to continue her project with. They sat together while they ate supper as Helena was alternating between bites of stew and drawing the mechanics of the toy she had promised Bifur along with instructions along the side. Once she was done with both, she gave the parchment to Bifur with a smile and handed her bowl back to Bombur with a thank you. She made her way over to the Durin brothers who were done eating and conversing in low tones. They stopped talking as she approached them, both presenting her with a smile as she stood there shuffling her feet and her hands grasped together in front of her. Fili and Kili traded a look and the brunette went to his feet and over to Dwalin and his Uncle who were inspecting their blades for damages from the rain.

Fili observed his nervous One before him, wondering what had her so wound up she wasn't speaking. He held out his hand to her and gently tugged her to the ground when she laid her hand in his. "What is wrong **Marlûna**?" He watched her drag her long hair over her shoulder and he realized it was only bound back by a simple leather strap, her hair was falling about her face and curling at the end. When she answer him he almost missed it because of how quietly she spoke.

"Will you braid my hair for me?"

Fili felt pride and love well up in his chest as he took in her request. He remembered the conversation they had about braids days before and while she remembered as well, but may not fully understand the meaning behind the gesture, she understood the implications. He glanced around at the rest of the company and where they were located. He and Helena were enough out of the way that they shouldn't be bothered and he leaned forward to place his other hand not holding her own on her waist to drag her closer to him in front of his crossed legs. Helena helped by turning herself around and untied her hair. Fili moved his hands to her hair and dragged his fingers through the soft strands, relishing in the soft sigh Helena let out at the feeling. He grinned behind her, apparently she liked to have her hair played with. He put that information away for later along with her next action which was a shiver running down her spine as he dragged his fingers along her neck. Fili took a deep breath to control himself and began to section off her hair.

They sat without speaking while Fili began to deftly braid her long hair. Helena looked at the company herself to take in their position, how far they were from them. Deciding they wouldn't be able to hear her, she began to talk.

"My father was a warrior before he died." Helena started and she felt Fili pause in his braiding. When she continued talking, he started his task up again. "He was very strong, honorable, loving, and charismatic. How he ever got along with my mother long enough to have me was always a mystery to me. I'm not sure how it happened, but my parents separated when I was five. My mother found a new husband and rarely let my dad visit me. I often snuck off when I turned eight to try and find him while my mother was otherwise occupied. It was when I was ten that she finally gave in to his multiple plea's and allowed me to go live with him for a short period of time. It was probably one of the happiest times in my life." She paused as Fili shifted and turned her head slightly.

"After that stay with him, she allowed me to me to go over more often. Mostly because she would have more free time to herself." Fili pressed his forehead to the back of her head at the bitter tone in her voice as he paused in his braiding. "My burns came during one of those visits to his house. He live in a secluded area, his house was alone for a half league around him. Enough land for him to sustain himself and for others to leave him alone. It happened one night when a man came to his door. He was the brother of a fallen warrior who fought and died in my dad's arms. He invited the man in for dinner and sat with him, telling him stories of the times he and the brother had spent together. I sat at my father's feet and listened to stories from drinking escapades to the wars they fought. I was thirteen."

Helena took a shuddering breath to calm herself for the next part of the story. "I was sent to bed as it was late into the night. I was sitting in my bedroom when it started. It was nothing at first, just them talking, but I heard something crash to the ground and yells the other side of my door." She hesitated, taking in a shaky breath as images from that night bombarded her vision.

Sensing something was wrong when she didn't continue, Fili gathered the hair he was braiding in one hand and seized her chin with the other turning her face to his and saw her eyes unfocused and glazed over. Seeing as how he already had her trapped in place, there was few things he could do with both of his hands occupied. Taking a chance, he blew air sharply into her face. Helena blinked a few times from the sudden gust of air and her eyes focused in on Fili's face in front of her lined with worry. She felt the hand on her chin and she placed one of hers over it to loosen the grip. He dropped his hand, grabbing ahold of hers. "Do you want to stop?" He asked softly.

With her head still turned toward his, she gave a small smile and shook her head. "No." She loosened her hand from his and gestured back to her hair. After a moment he resumed his task. "The shouts had increased in intensity and hatred. From my bed I could hear the stranger cursing at my dad, blaming him for his brother dying. Their voices suddenly dropped, my dad's barely at his normal octave. When I crept closer to try and hear him, a loud noise like an explosion scared me backwards and I heard my father cry out in pain. I tried to open the door, I yanked at the handle with all my strength but it didn't move. When I pressed my ear against the door, I heard the man tell my father that he was going to find out what it was like to be unable to save a person that is their whole world. After he said that, there was liquid spilling under my door and the smell of flammable gas filled my room. I remember panicking and pounding on the door, screaming for my dad." She flexed her hands, remember the feel of wood bruising and scraping her hands. Helena felt Fili finish her hair and tie it off. She squeaked when he picked her up by the waist and set her on his lap, arms encircling her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Helena didn't protest other than her surprised noise as the warmth from Fili's body calmed her down. She in turn rested her head against his as tears threaten her eyes. "He lit the gas and left us. When the flames came under the door I slipped and landed partially in the liquid that was turning to flames." She paused for a few seconds. "I don't remember much after my leg caught on fire. There are flashes of my dad holding me, laying outside in the snow. The lawmen that found us told me to the best of their ability what they thought happened. My dad had received a hole in his leg from being shot from a gun, a localized explosion shot from a tube," she supplied for Fili knowing he wouldn't know what a gun was. "He managed to break down my door, get passed the flames and wrap me in a thick blanket to put out the fire that had eaten through my night clothes." Fili tightened his grip on her as the tone of her voice became detached and cold. "They said he carried me out of the house wrapped in the blanket and ended up collapsing in the snow about a hundred feet away from the house." She let out a sniffle as a tear rolled down her cheek. "T-they said that if it weren't for the snow at my side and my father holding me in his arms, I-I would have died. He ne-never had a chance they said. Th-that the w-wound was too damaging and he had lost too m-much blood."

Fili's hands became wet as her tears began to flow steadily in remembrance of her father. He leaned back against the tree with her in his arms, turning her so her faced pressed into the right side of his neck. He could feel tears rolling hotly down his neck as he began to hum an old dwarfling lullaby. He didn't know how long they sat there, him stroking her scarred arm until she stopped crying and fell asleep. He stayed up a little longer to make sure she didn't stir away, but the emotional toll from telling her story had wreak its havoc and kept her sleeping. Fili finally closed his eyes an hour later and followed her into oblivion with her in his arms.

* * *

Helena woke slowing, breathing in deeply as she shifted her head slightly and then stopped. The scents that woke her brain weren't hers of peppermint and tea-tree but of leather and metal. Opening her eyes, she was meet with a neck and blonde beard. Pulling her head back slowly she saw Fili was still sleeping, as was the rest of the company with the exception of Dwalin who was on watch as the sun hadn't crested the hills yet. She turned her attention back to the dwarf she was laying on. His face was peaceful in sleep, his right arm was around her back and waist and his left on her legs atop the blanket that was covering them. Her mind gave little thought about moving from her position and she grew sleepy again from the warmth Fili's body provided. Helena's eyes fluttered shut and was asleep once again.

When she woke a second time she was laying by herself wrapped in the blanket from before. Lifting her head, Helena spotted her runaway pillow by the horses. He looked to be packing both of their ponies with their bags and weapons, as did the rest of the dwarves. Helena felt a bit lost at why she hadn't been woken with the others. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kili appeared to her left, crouching before her with a smile.

" **Galikh baknur, Mamahdûna**. How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine Kili, a little useless to be truthful. Why did no one wake me up?"

Kili grinned in such a way Helena would have categorized it as 'shit-eating' back home. "It wasn't for the lack of wanting to," he said mischievously. "However Fili was very adamant about letting you rest. I'm almost positive he growled at Uncle." Helena was tempted to call him on that but the glee in his eyes made her less doubtful that Fili would growl towards the fierce king. She heard footsteps coming towards them and Helena looked forward seeing Fili walking over with a slight frown on his face.

" **Nadadith**." He said when he arrived in front of them, the warning clear in his voice.

However the grin never left Kili's face as he remained crouched next to her and Helena rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down you grumpy bear." She untangled herself from the blanket and Fili extended a hand to help her up. "Why didn't you wake me up to pack my own horse? I feel useless now." Kili stood with her and left them to ensure his own belongings were all gathered.

"You needed rest and Uncle agreed with me."

"After you growled at him I heard."

A smirk flashed across his face as he tugged on one of the braids he had redone on the side of her face, fingering his bead that held it at the end. "You needed rest, don't you remember the tears that fell from you yesterday?" He asked of her cupping his hand around her cheek. Helena pressed her face into his palm as sorrow across her eyes. " **Ê abnâmul ugrur.** "

Helena smiled at that, "Don't I already have a nickname?"

"The one my brother gave you is his, this is one I hope he will never call you. You are my beautiful One, my Helena Echo. No one has the right to call you by the name I just gave you." Fili told her fiercely.

Helena's eyes widened at his words. It was the first time either of them had admitted out loud that they were each other's One's. Heat blossomed across her cheeks at the possessive tone he used. No one had ever used her middle name as a term of endearment before and the name he gave her had sent a thrill through her. They stood there staring at one another for a few minutes until Kili came over and caught their attention.

"We will be heading out shortly **Nadad** , **Mamahdûna**."

Fili dropped his hand from her and looked over at his brother. "Thank you." He turned back to Helena, "I left your clothing bag next to you in case you needed it."

She looked behind her and saw the leather bag sitting at the base of the tree. Helena smiled her thanks and he took the blanket from her, leading his brother away to give her privacy. Before he turned to leave, Kili grinned at her again "Your braids look good by the way."

Helena lifted a hand to her hair, completely forgetting Fili had styled her hair last night. She dug through her bag to find a small hand held mirror to inspect her new braids. Using one hand to hold the mirror, she used the other to feel her hair she couldn't see. The top part was pulled back into a five strand braid that was clasped together with the hair that was braided over the top of her ears, that section of hair was braided into the bottom section to her shoulders and the rest flowed freely from the leather strap. Fili had redone the braids that were in her hair hanging by her ear as before the only difference was they were didn't hold her normal beads. Lowering the mirror, she lifted one of the beads closer to inspect it. The royal blue bead had the same carvings as the ones in Fili's hair. Helena smiled and pressed the adornment to her lips as she looked over at him where he was talking to his brother at the horses. Noticing the company was mostly set to start their trek for the day, she stowed away the mirror and grab her bag to disappear into the tree line to preform her normal morning routine.

* * *

 _I know I promised Trolls this chapter and I tried I swear, her story just kinda took over and ran the chapter. Hand to god, the next one will have the entire troll scene. Loves all around._

 **Marlûna** \- love

 **galikh baknur-** good morning

 **ê abnâmul ugrur-** my beautiful echo

 **Mamahdûna** -She who is (or has been) blessed


	15. A Troll by Any Other Name

_The fun has arriiiiiived, yeah! We are finally at the trolls, only part of it though I ran out of time to finish writing it for the day and I wanted to get something posted. Thank you everyone for visiting and leaving your mark on the my story. Hope you are enjoying the plot I've added._

 **Chapter 15 A Troll by any other name**

Helena didn't feel the motivation to work on her carving as she usually did in the morning. It was too beautiful of a day and she kept getting distracted by the animals that found themselves along the side of the road as they passed. Currently she was holding host to a bird that had landed on her hand and was frowning at it while stroking its chest with a finger. Bilbo, who was riding next to her currently since the brothers were having a low conversation behind her, noticed her expression.

"Is there something wrong with the bird?"

Helena looked up startled, "Hmmm? Oh, no there's nothing wrong with him. I'm just trying to remember something." At his interested look she went on. "In my world, there is a superstition if a bird lands on you. It can be either good or bad depending on the bird. I'm trying to remember what it was about this one."

Bilbo looked at the bird himself. "How do you know it's a male?"

Her frown deepened, "I don't really know. A feeling I guess." She continued stroking the robin's breast. Its head perked up and looked around when another robin's call came through the air and it took to flight from her hand. Helena sighed at the loss of her feathered companion.

"I'm sure you'll remember it." Bilbo reassured her.

She smiled at him in thanks and they continued their trek in silence, both admiring the scenery. Helena looked back more than once at the brothers talking behind them, wondering what they were talking about. While Bilbo wasn't a bad companion, he was quiet. A great change from Kili. Even when they stopped to rest their horses for lunch, she and Bilbo sat with the Ur family as all three Durin's were now in discussion with each other. They all laughed at the stories Bofur was telling them stories about the mishaps he and Bifur would get into with their toys. After they restarted their journey, Helena found herself next to Bilbo again while she mourned the loss of the brothers at her side. And it wasn't until an hour after lunch was finish did they call out for her attention.

" **Mamahdûna,** would you tell us another story?" Kili asked from behind her.

"Why? You two seem to be able to entertain yourselves just fine." Helena knew she was being petulant, but she was upset that neither of them had spoken to her since the morning. They usually never left her alone, either one or both, and she felt the loss of their presence. She saw Bilbo look behind him slightly apprehensive and he nudged Myrtle into a faster pace until he was in front of her next to Bofur. Kili replaced him with Fili on her left and she huffed at the hobbit abandoning her.

"Did we upset you?" Kili asked, his large brown eyes set on her face.

When she ignored him, Fili move his horse closer to hers and pulled at her braid hanging by her face. She turned her head sharply and glared at him. "Let go or I will push you off your horse."

Fili's blue eyes lit up with laughter and understanding. He chose not to comment on her threat, instead he simply said "You missed us." The absolute certainty in his voice annoyed her and he saw it on her face. "I'm sorry we left you behind today **Marlûna** , but we had to talk about something pertaining to our family." Fili didn't miss the hurt in her eyes and rushed to make her feel better. "I was going to talk to you later about it. I missed being by your side as well." He added softly.

Her features softened and she uncrossed her arms at his admission. She was giving up too easily but she didn't care, the day wasn't the same without them. She looked over to Kili the best she could with her braid being held. He still had the puppy eyes look firmly in place. Sighing, Helena gave in fully. "What kind of story do you want?"

* * *

Helena was finishing up her tale of King Midas and his Golden Touch when Thorin called out to everyone. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." They were stopped on a piece of land surrounded by trees and hills and in the middle of the small valley was an old, abandoned farmhouse.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf spoke quietly as he stroked the aged, burnt wood.

Behind him, Thorin was giving out orders. "Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Gloin asked form his spot.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are." He set off to grab his brother to gather firewood.

Gandalf walked up to Thorin, "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin swore at the wizard.

Gandalf looked weary from the old argument. "Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf argued back at the exiled king.

Thorin scoffed. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." The wizard leaned in closer, harshly speaking the last words.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin said in a quieter voice.

Fili, Kili, and Helena stood by the horses as Gandalf stomped off angrily, leaving the area. Bilbo was the only one to question him on his mood.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

Gandalf barely turned as he called back over his shoulder. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

Bilbo stopped walking towards him. "Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He all but yelled at the hobbit.

Thorin watched as Gandalf left the company before continuing handing out tasks. "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

Bilbo leaned towards Balin. "Is he coming back?"

Balin looked over where the wizard had headed off, his face and gestures unsure as he didn't answer Bilbo.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you keep an eye on them."

The brothers all but jumped when their uncle addressed them as they were focused with the on goings of the wizard. Fili looked to Helena as she hadn't been given a job to do yet. When he opened his mouth to say she should join them, Thorin spoke again.

"Miss Helena will be staying here so you two aren't distracted. We are going to talk further about her fighting skills."

Helena looked apologetic at him and went after his Uncle. Fili almost growled at his Uncle in frustration at taking his One away but Kili stopped him with a hand on his arm. His brother nodded to the horses and pulled at his arm to urge him along. Fili spared one last look to Helena and saw her sitting away from Thorin listening to what he was saying.

* * *

Nighttime came swiftly and Bombur had prepared a dinner of soup with rabbits Helena and shot with her bow to further demonstrate her skill. Everyone was sitting around the fire enjoying the meal when Bilbo walked over to Bofur who was in front of the stew pot holding two more bowls.

"He's been a long time."

Bofur peered up at the hobbit. "Who?"

"Gandalf."

Bofur ladled soup into the bowls he was holding as he answered. "He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor and take this to the lads." Bilbo leaves balancing a bowl in each hand as he made his way over the terrain. To Bofur's right, Bombur tried to take more soup on the sly. "Stop it," Bofur slapped the hand holding the ladle. "You've had plenty."

Bilbo headed into the trees where he knew Fili and Kili are watching the ponies. When he arrived, they were both staring out into the dark where the ponies were penned and didn't take the soup from Bilbo when he nudged their arms with the bowls. "What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said to him.

"Only we've encountered a… slight problem." Fili spared him a glance over the shoulder.

"We had seventeen."

"Now there's fifteen."

They all examine the group of ponies in silence. Kili was the one to walk around to note which ponies were taken. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all." He chased after them as the moved forward to look at the surrounding area. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Fili stopped where he was examining a large upturned tree. He trade a look with Kili before answering the hobbit. "Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo looked around and saw the trees which had been recently uprooted and laying on the ground. "Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." He said nervously shuffling his feet.

"That was our thinking." Kili spoke up from his investigating at Bilbo's right.

Biblo became even more nervous as a thought ran across his mind. "Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

"Hey! There's a light." Fili whispered harshly, motioning the both of them to where he was. "Over here! Stay down." As the three of them quietly ran through the forest towards the light Fili had seen, they hid behind a log when they realize that it was a fire. They all paused as harsh laughter came from the direction of the fire.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked as he crouch behind the log between the brothers.

"Trolls."

It was the only answer he received as Fili and Kili jumped the log and ran towards the fire. Bilbo made to follow them, but returned to grab the two bowls of soup he left on the behind. Bilbo followed behind the brothers quickly, pressing himself behind a tree when he heard crashing steps and whinnying. He peeked around the tree to see a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm. "He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you." Kili agreed as he came to the hobbits side, taking one of the soup bowls.

"No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

Fili came over to Bilbo's other side and pushed him forward while grabbing the other bowl. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Once Bilbo's back was fully turned, Fili dragged Kili away the Halfling trying to repeat what he had been told.

Fili led his brother a short distance away, keeping the fire in view. "Watch the hobbit, I'm going to get the company just in case."

* * *

Helena was listening intently to Balin tell stories about the Halls of Erebor when a blackbird landed on the log next to her, flapping his wings slightly. Her attention switched focus solely to the bird watching her with black eyes. Balin stopped his tale when he saw she wasn't looking at him anymore and he studied the bird for a moment with her before voicing his curiosity. "Is there something wrong lass?"

She kept eye contact with the crow at his question but answered his question. "I'm…not sure." She said hesitantly. "Blackbirds are known to be birds of warning where I come from." Pausing, she tilted her head frowning slightly. "I feel like he's trying to tell me something." Balin folded his hands together within his long sleeve, waiting for her to figure her problem. Her eyes cleared and her head jerk up as she whirled around in her seat.

"Trolls." The word echoed in her head from two different sources.

Thorin and Dwalin who were sitting nearby heard the words and went to their feet. Helena drew her sword and went to take a step forward but was stopped by Thorin standing in her way. "What about Trolls?" She didn't have a chance to answer him as Fili came crashing out of the trees towards them.

* * *

Kili watched in frustration as Bilbo tried to take the long knife hanging from the belt of a troll next to the ponies. There were three of them discussing the different sources of food, mostly complaining about the tastes. Kili groaned and palmed his face when the troll Bilbo was trying to steal from reached around to grab his handkerchief and ended up grabbing the Hobbit with it.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

The other two trolls gathered around to look at Bilbo covered in snot. "What is it?" Asked one of them

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The troll shakes Bilbo off the cloth and onto the ground.

The other troll, Bert, who was in charge of cooking lean down towards him in interest. "What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

Bilbo gave the ugly creature an indignant look. "I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit."

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" Said the one who had been stroking the fire.

"Can we cook `im?" Voiced the other.

"We can try!" It came at Bilbo with a crude knife, when he tried to grab him the hobbit dodged only to come in front of the one they called Bert.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!" Bert announced advancing on him.

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab him!"

"It's too quick!"

Kili watched as the trolls tried to catch Bilbo, running around trying to dodging them. Bert accidentally hits another troll with his ladle and the dwarf thought for a moment that he would make it out of there. However he was caught and dangled upside down by the troll who had found him first.

"Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?"

Flailing around, Bilbo shouted out "Nope."

"He's lying." Growled one.

"No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

Kili decided to was probably a good time to intervene as they were going to need their burglar later, ran out of the bushes and cut one of them in the leg, making him howl and fall down. He took up his fighting stance, sword at the ready. "Drop him!"

"You what?"

Kili swung his sword in a circle before pointing the blade at them, "I said, drop him."

* * *

 _The next chapter will have the second half of the troll scene. If you don't know the story of King Midas's Gold, check it out. Very good lesson in it. Till tomorrow._


	16. Flambéed or Grilled

_Alrighty people here is the rest of the troll scene as promised. As you may notice while reading, this is a longer chapter and I enjoyed writing it. Keep the love alive!_

Side note: If I had three wishes, it would have been to keep the Durin's alive.

 **Chapter 16** **Flambéd or Grilled?**

"Need you to send Gandalf word, my ass." Helena grumbled to herself. Thorin had commanded her to stay at the campsite and Balin suggest she should try using the crow to find Gandalf. Fili hadn't even spoken up when his Uncle order her around, he had just given her a stern and slightly pleading look for her to listen to their king. With that, Helena watched as the dwarves picked up their weapons and rushed to Bilbo's aid. So there she was, alone in the dark as the blackbird had flown away, ruminating at the stubbornness of dwarves. They knew perfect well she could defend herself, she huffed and crossed her arms. Must be their protective nature over dwarrowdams, Helena thought to herself. She heard a giggle in her mind and sighed. "You all couldn't have given me more warning?" Helena asked aloud.

 ** _"Don't worry child, nothing will happen to your dwarves."_**

Helena immediately recognized Vána's voice. "Still though, I thought you were going to warn me sooner than that. You made a promise to keep my One and me out of danger."

 ** _"There is only so much we are allowed to do, there is not much danger here to worry about. Your crow found the Istari and the hobbit will keep the trolls occupied. You can go observe them as long as you are not seen."_**

Helena thought about this for a few second. She couldn't remember what trolls looked like from the movies in her world, and she was quiet on her feet. They didn't have to know she was there until Gandalf saved them. She unfolded her arms and stood up, brushing the dirt from her leggings. "Can I talk to you tonight? Like I did with Aulë?" She bent to pick up her swords leaning against the log.

 ** _"Leave them, take only your daggers just in case. I will see you tonight."_**

Helena nodded to herself and checked her various hiding spots for her knives. Satisfied she had plenty, she went in the direction the dwarves left to earlier. Helena came upon the pen where some of the ponies still were grazing and saw four ponies outside of the makeshift fence. She counted all of the horses in the pen and came to the conclusion these four were the ones Fili was talking about when he came crashing into the camp. Ushering the animals into the pen with the others, she patted Tamesis on the nose thankful he hadn't been eaten. Her mare's ear swivels and the next second Helena heard the voices of the company shouting. She jolted back looking behind her. The voices hadn't been there before and the volume of them made it seem as though they were feet behind her. Looking back to Tamesis, she stared at her mare in curiosity.

* * *

Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori were tied onto a spit and were roasting over a fire while the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo were tied up in sacks nearby. All of them were struggling to free themselves and shouting at the trolls while they discussed the best way to cook the dwarves before the sun rose. Fili ended up on his back beneath the feet of Bombur, as he struggled in his sack his eyes caught movement on a large branch that reached out above them. His jaw dropped when he saw his One straddling the branch and glared at her when she had the gall to smirk and wiggled her fingers at him. While Fili was glad she had the sense to stay out of the way, he was horrified she had even came to find them. She would be the first to get eaten if the trolls found her. He watched as she hooked her ankles on top of the limb and propped her chin in her hand, content to watch them.

It was in this moment Fili knew nothing would happen to them or else she would have tried taking the trolls on by herself. However this revelation didn't stop his reactions from what happened next.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo shouted hopping to his feet in his sack.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Yelled Dori from his spot on the spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur called out in response.

Fili could have sworn he heard a snort of laughter from above him.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo stuttered as the attention of all three trolls were on him.

"What about the seasoning?" Asked the troll holding the knife

Bilbo tossed his head towards the pile of dwarves on the ground. "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." He cringed as the company started to yell at him, calling out traitor and threats to his person while the ones in sacks tried to kick him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Accused the one who had sneezed on him.

Bert crouch closer to Bilbo, "Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

Bilbo recoiled at the stench of the troll's breath. "Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on."

"It's, uh-"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" His face lit up as the suggestion fell from his mouth and he was bombarded once again with threats.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

Tom, Biblo now had a name to the one who captured him, looked disgruntled. "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Bilbo and Helena saw Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby at the same time and let out twin sighs of relief.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." Said the troll turning the spit. He reached over and grabbed Bombur and dangled him upside down over his mouth.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo shouted

"You what?"

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes." He looked confused for a moment Helena noticed as he tried to think of a part of their anatomy.

Bombur was dropped back into the pile of Dwarves with a look of disgust and the ones he landed on gave out groans of discomfort at the sudden weight.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin called to the others, unsure as his ear trumpet had been taken.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili screeched at him, much like a girl Helena thought to herself.

Gloin glared at the hobbit. "What are you talking about, laddie?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes exasperated as the dwarves shouted that they didn't have parasites and calling him names as they started to mess up his plan. Thorin was the only one who grasped onto Bilbo's plan and kicked Kili and Oin. They, and the others in the pile, looked up at him and understanding began to show on their faces.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin yelled.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili chimed in louder.

The dwarves on the spit also caught on and went along with the dialog.

Nori was the first to add in, "We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled." Agreed Ori.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori said after his brothers

The troll, Tom, looked at the hobbit. "What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo nodded his head in a way that suggested yes and no.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

Bilbo looked insulted. "Ferret?" Not that Helena blamed him, he looked more like a bunny.

"Fools?" Cried out Bert.

Helena watched as Gandalf climbed his way to the top of a large rock above the clearing. "The dawn will take you all!" His voice resonated over them.

"Who's that?"

"No idea." Tom answered

William looked up from his spot at the spit he returned to. "Can we eat `im too?"

Gandalf struck the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. The second sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there were three stone statues of trolls in the clearing and the dwarves cheered for Gandalf.

* * *

Helena swung herself to the ground and skipped over to Fili who was laying on his back having rolled away from the others. She crouched down next to his chest, balancing on her toes with her hands beneath her chin and her elbows on her knees. She looked him over before settling her eyes on his face. His blue eyes were watching her warily and his wavy golden hair was mused from struggling. "You know, I might just leave you like this. That way you don't think you have any authority to try and order me around."

Fili glowered at her suggestion as he wriggled, trying to get loose from the bag. "I never ordered you."

"You may not have said it, but your actions spoke loud and clear. You didn't even question Thorin when he told me to stay put like a child. All of you know how well I fight!"

Fili sighed and stopped moving around. "I do **Marlûna**. But that doesn't mean I'm going to intentionally put you in harm's way." He thumped his feet to the ground as he noticed the rest of the company had been freed. "Would you free me if I promise to talk to Thorin about letting you show your worth as a warrior?"

Helena regarded him for a moment before nodding in agreement. She pulled a slim knife from the brace strapped to her thigh, grabbed the tied lining at his neck firmly and sliced the fabric downwards with ease. She stepped away, looking down to sheath her knife. When she looked back at Fili, he was straightening up and had kicked the bag away. Her mouth went dry when she saw he'd been stripped of his clothes except for a sleeveless under shirt and long john style pants. Helena was unable to keep her eyes from wandering over his figure.

He watched her in amusement as her blue-green eyes looked him over, a smirk appearing on his face and hers started to redden. Fili took a step towards her, "Are you warm **Marlûna**? You appear to be flushed." Her face turned a shade brighter and she took a step back as he took another forward.

"N-no, I'm just peachy."

" **Ê abnâmul ugrur**." She met his eyes at his name for her. He quickly closed the remaining distance and snatched her waist with both hands, holding her in place as he looked down at her. "Thank you."

Helena froze, thinking he was going to kiss her. She knew she must look like a trapped doe right now. Helena felt a brief half second of thankfulness when instead he touched his forehead to hers and the next half second was filled with feelings that she knew weren't hers. Satisfaction, contentment, relief, worry, and lust filled her mind and she felt a sharp pain filter down her left arm. Helena jerked her head back and stared in shock at Fili as shock and confusion lined his face. Desperately she grabbed his left arm at the wrist, yanking it off her waist, and held it up in the light provided by the dawning sun. When she didn't see anything, she pressed her finger in a lone along the underside of his arm and he hissed in pain.

"You're hurt."

Fili twisted himself to look at his arm, "It's only bruised. It doesn't pain me much." The look of doubt was obvious and he knew what he said hadn't appeased her. "I promise to try and use that arm carefully." He replaced his hand back at her waist. "How did you know I was hurt?"

"When you touched your head to mine, a load of sensations flooded my body and my arm lit up in pain." Helena raised a hand to her forehead and gasped, "The stone!" She had forgotten about it as usual since she couldn't feel it and she rarely looked at her reflection.

Curious Fili leaned in again, touching his nose to the white gem. She exhaled and he heard stutter for him to stop, instead he raised his chin to brush his lips over the stone. As soon as he did, her body shuddered and he tightened his grip to keep her steady as both of their breathing picked up pace.

"Please?" Helena pleaded, her legs becoming weak as his emotions bombarded her body.

Fili lifted his head and took a half a step back, still holding onto her as she swayed in place with glazed eyes. His mind fled to different scenarios, good and bad, at the repercussions this new development could cause for them, for her.

* * *

Across the clearing, the other dwarves were redressing themselves and Gandalf walked to one of the troll statues and thumped it with his staff, a pleased smile on his face.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin said to Gandalf.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Thorin gave a wry grin at that and Gandalf looked around at the company. "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." The dwarf king grumbled.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin bowed his head, repentant. Gandalf examined the statues of the trolls and Thorin lifted his head to join his perusal.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf spoke looking to the East where they could see rock formations in the distance.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf shared a meaningfully look with Thorin. "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin looked about him to find a direction. "There must be a cave nearby. We need to move." He called out for the company, stating they were going in search for a troll hoard nearby. Everyone broke off into groups and began searching the area. After some time searching, Bilbo was the one who found the cave, mostly by the stench in the air.

Helena stood away from the cave entrance as her stomach rolled at the nauseating smell, the hobbit stood next to her with his own nose crinkled in disgust. Neither of them where going into that cave unless under threat of death. They watched as Gandalf led the way in with Thorin behind him carrying a torch. Bofur, Gloin, and Nori followed behind with Dwalin taking up the rear. From where she stood, she heard Nori ask what the stench was and Gandalf reply that it was a troll hoard and to be careful what they touched. Helena could only imagine what they might find in there. She noticed Dwalin didn't follow them further in, choosing to stand about 15-20 feet from the entrance leaning on his battle axe. "Might as well get comfortable" Helena told the hobbit. "Who knows what they will find in there."

She sat on a log, keeping the entrance in view, not knowing what to do while they waited. It was already late into the morning, Helena put the time around 8:30. It was going to be too late to start on the East road again and none of them had gotten any sleep from their recent adventure. She sighed to herself and looked around the small clearing to see what the other dwarves were up to. Fili and Kili were posted by the cave watching the on-goings inside, Oin was inspecting the local herbs with Bilbo at his side, Bofur sat with his back to a tree smoking his pipe contently with Balin at his side, and Dori and Ori were sitting almost head to head, Ori's notebook between them and a piece of charcoal in his hand. Helena deemed them the most entertaining at the moment and crept up quietly behind them.

"No, no, the eyes tilt up a little more… don't forget the hoops in the right ear…"

Helena's eyes lit up in curiosity as she realized they were talking about her. Standing right behind them now, she saw a sketch of her head and shoulders between the two of them. "Wow. Is that really what I look like?"

Both of them jumped when she starting speaking but Helena had eyes only on Ori who blushed a deep red and pressed his book against his chest. "Oh no, don't ruin it! It was lovely." She pulled the book away from his chest and examined the picture at a closer distance. She repeated her question, "Is this what I look like?"

Dori eyed at her oddly. "Do you not know what you look like young lady?"

Helena shrugged, "I rarely look closely at myself and when I do, it's to fix my hair."

He held out his hand for the book, looking between the sketch and her face when she handed it over. "It is a very good likeness."

"You don't mind Miss?"

Helena looked down at the young dwarf, briefly wondering how old he was. "Why would I mind? In fact I'm flattered that you would draw me at all."

Ori's face lit up in happiness. "I'm in charge of scribing the journey. I thought it would do well to have a portrait of everyone in the company."

Helena nodded in understanding and help out her hand in question, smiling at Dori when he handed the book back to her. She sat in front of them and flipped through the sketches Ori had completed thus far, talking with him about the chronicles he had written before she arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave Nori, Gloin, and Bofur were in the process of burying a few chests of gold with a few sacks of coins to the side they were going to take with them. Gloin noticed the look Dwalin was giving them and proclaimed they were making a long term deposit. He rolled his eyes at the three dwarfs and focused his eyes on the sunlight outside. Thorin and Gandalf were further in the cave inspecting the treasures the trolls had procured in the time they were alive and living in the fissure. The dark haired dwarf pulled a sword and scabbard out of a rack, inspecting it before taking another. He handed the first on to Gandalf who had come over to inspect what he had found beneath the cobwebs.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin stated with certainty inspecting the scabbard.

Gandalf turned the one he held in his hands over. "Nor were they made by any smith among men." He drew the sword out of its sheath a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." He looked to Thorin's face as it contorted in disgust, he was about to put it back when Gandalf's next words stopped him. "You could not wish for a finer blade."

Thorin roughly drew the sword out of its sheath a few inches. He inspected the blade before looking up at the wizard. Nodding his head at the Istari, he turned and headed to the entrance, "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

On his way out, Gandalf stepped on something that echoed metallic off the rocks. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he spotted another sword. A much smaller one. Picking it up, Gandalf exited the cave and searched out where Bilbo was and called him over. He handed Bilbo the sword, "Here. This is about your size."

Bilbo shook his head. "I can't take this."

Gandalf pushed it gently into the hobbits hands. "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

Bilbo sighed in resignation. "I have never used a sword in my life." He said quietly looking around.

Gandalf spared him a smile. "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Thorin had gathered everyone up while the wizard and hobbit were talking and was now leading them back to their campsite. He had announced to the joy of everyone that they were going to take the day to rest since it was already far into the morning and none of them had slept last night. The rest of the day was filled with stories and mock fights as the company enjoyed their unexpected day of relaxation. It was mid-afternoon when Helena turned to Fili, who was laying on his back, hands locked behind his head, staring up into the blue sky.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Kili were talking to your Uncle about?"

Fili moved his eyes to her face at the nonchalant tone. His amusement remained a secret from her as he knew she was nervous about what topic they were keeping from her. He loosened his hands from behind his head to beckon her closer with his fore finger. When she was close enough, his arm shot out and pulled her down towards him. Helena landed on his chest, hands bracing her fall and her face inches from his. Wanting to test his theory, he brought his other hand up to her temple and laid his thumb on the stone. He watched her eyes flutter shut and waited a moment before speaking.

"We talked of courtship rituals and what I would need to do to make you my wife."

Helena felt everything Fili was feeling at that moment. His blinding love for her and his family, the worry that she wouldn't accept him, and the truth behind his words. She opened her eyes and smiled widely, she didn't say anything as she folded her hands over each other and placed her chin on top of them. Helena smiled at him as he moved his right arm behind his head to continue his perusal of the sky while his other rested on her waist, and she closed her eyes. Both of them content for the time being.

* * *

 _Tada!_

 **Marlûna** \- love

 **ê abnâmul ugrur-** my beautiful echo


	17. All About the Gifts

_Over 1,500 visitors now! Thank you everyone for reading my stories and taking the time to reviewing and/or adding this story to your favourites. I have an initial idea for what I wanted to do with the stone in her forehead, but I thought of the idea at work and couldn't right it down. And promptly forgot it on the way home._

Side note: I've got nothing

 **Chapter 17 All about the Gifts**

Night had barely come and most of the company had fallen asleep already. The only ones awake were Fili, who was on the first night watch, and Gandalf who was grumbling over a map by the glow of his staff. Fili sat against a large rock at the edge of the clearing where the company was resting with his One laying against him between his legs. He was astonished at the lengths of time she was touching him as she still wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her. Her trust and belief in him that he wouldn't do anything to her kept his mind and body at bay as her warmth tempted him. Helena adjusted her body against him in her sleep, mumbling lightly. Fili pulled the blanket that was draped over them up to her shoulder, she sighed and he heard her voice whisper out "Vána".

* * *

Helena opened her eyes, smiling as she was once again in the meadow clearing where she met two of the Valar. Vána was sitting near her, wearing a simple light blue dress and a crown of flowers in her hair, cooing at a robin sitting in her palm. As Helena focused her gaze on the bird and came to the realization that she could understand its chirping. The young male bird was singing about a female robin whom it had met earlier. She crawled over to Vána, staring in astonishment at the bird.

"I can understand him."

Vána smiled and held the robin out to her. Helena held out a finger and nearly jumped when the bird hopped to her hand, chirping a hello. "I assume this is part of what you wished to speak to me about."

Helena nodded her head, listening to the young bird sing about the love he had found. "How is this possible?"

"When you told young Master Fili stories about you as a child playing with animals, you shared and relished in your memories. You remembered an important part of your childhood that had been locked in the corners of your mind for a long time. The warmth you felt filling you was your gift opening itself to you."

"Which of the Valar gave me this gift?"

Vána smiled, "My husband, Oromë. He is a mighty Lord and a fierce Huntsman, he trained his folk and beasts alike to hunt down evil." They both watched as the robin flew up to a tree above them. "He decided it would be beneficial to bring forth a piece of your childhood you experienced with happiness and expand upon it. When you speak to animals they will understand you and the same in return. You may have noticed an enhanced sensory at one instance."

Helena thought back to when she had rounded up the ponies and the voices of the dwarves suddenly rang in her ears loud and clear. "Is that part of my gift?"

"Of sorts, you will be able to connect and share the senses of animals you share a bond with. Such as your mare." She looked to where the robin was still perched on the branch near them. "And is why I am gifting you with Daemyn. He has already taken a liking to you."

Helena turned her eyes upwards also and smiled when the bird let out a trill.

"What none of us anticipated though was how fast you were willing to let your One come close to you." Helena set her now quizzical gaze on the fair headed woman. "The stone we set in your forehead is to mark you as a protected daughter of the Valar and allows you to see into the truth of a person. The gem however bonded with you in another way than intended. It will only work as of now if you allow someone to have that close of a contact with you. Estë's had a hand in this I believe, allowing you the time to heal instead of forcing you to see into people from the beginning."

She sat slightly horrified at the implications Vána's words just alluded towards. To have no option of being assaulted with the feelings and sensations of others when she met them made Helena shuddered. Anger rose inside of her. "What gave you the right to push that onto me when you all knew what it might do to me?!"

"It wasn't our intention to damage you," Vána said softly, "But to give you a gift of something you were denied from for a portion of your life. To know when you are being lied to. It was Estë who saw what it may happen if you weren't given time to find out and accept your gift. The talent was going to open itself slowly as you became used to our world and began to open up to others. However, as I stated before, your connection with Fili advanced the skill."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Helena demanded.

Vána folded her hands in her lap. "Eru saw and blessed you. Your skill will only work as you want it to, right now it will only preform by touch. If you wish to move further, the gem will know as it is a part of you. It will work as you intend it to."

Helena felt some of her anger dissipate. She understood the basis of the "why" behind the white gem, her anger was more towards the fact she wouldn't have had any control if a different Queen of the Valar hadn't stepped in. "I want to go back." Helena stated as she stood up. She saw the beautiful, kind face of Vána fall in despair. "I am not angry with you, but upset at the situation. I need sleep."

Vána nodded in understanding, plucking one of the gold flowers that were all around them and gracefully went to her feet. "Do you still have the other two flowers?" She asked in the same soft voice.

"Yes." One was still in her quiver and the other was with Fili, where she wasn't sure.

The blonde held out the flower to her, Helena took it after a moment. "Give this to another member of your company, they hold much luck within their petals." Looking over at the robin who was watching them with beady eyes flew over when Vána held out her hand. "And take Daemyn, as he is a gift from me to you. He and his descendants will stay with you until the end of your days."

"How will he come with me?"

"Daemyn will be there when you wake in the morning if you agree to take him as a companion."

Helena nodded her head, "It would be my pleasure." And the robin flew to her shoulder. She watched with slight amusement as a Queen of Arda toed the ground like a child.

"Will you speak with me again?"

"Of course. I already said I wasn't mad at you. Besides, how can I be angry with someone who gives me such lovely gifts?" Helena watched as her eyes lit up and raise her hand in question, the asking intention was clear. The brunette stepped forward until her Vána's hand landed on the stone. Elation, love, and melancholy coursed through her as her eyelids closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Helena woke as the sun was cresting the trees. She heard chirping and tilted her head up to see the robin on the ground in front of her. Pulling her hand free from the blanket, she found herself clutching the gold flower Vána handed to her. When Daemyn chirped at her again, she heard him calling out he was hungry. "Can you feed yourself? I will share my food with you when I have some." When he trilled his affirmation to her, Helena stroked his red breast. "I will see you later then."

The robin flew off and Helena felt Fili move beneath her at her last sentence. She turned to lay her upper body flat against his and moved her legs to sit across one of his, all without removing his arm from her waist. She propped her chin on her hands again, still holding the flower, and watched him sleep. His face was relaxed, clear of worry, and soft snores fell from him indicating how well he was sleeping. Helena moved her right under up to play with one of the braids that fell from his head. They would need to be redone soon, she noticed. Helena wondered what he was dreaming of as his arm tightened around her waist. Removing her hand from his braid, she lifted his other hand and brought it to her head. Flicking an unsure look at Fili, she lowered her head to meet his hand. The feelings weren't as intense as before, Helena assumed it was because he was sleeping. His feelings were similar to hers at the moment, his contentment and warmth swimming with hers. Placing his hand back at his side she turned her head to place her cheek on top of her folded hand, it was then she noticed Kili sleeping on their other side.

Helena watched the brother as she saw him starting to stir, making it apparent again that he was the early riser of the two. His eyes blinked open slowly and she saw the normal sleepy confusion leave his face as his eyes found hers staring down at him. Kili moved his head to a better position to keep her gaze with hurting his neck.

"And how did you sleep **Mamahdûna**?"

She grinned at him and snuggled closer to Fili. "Quite well **khumel** , and yourself."

"As well as I could, sleeping alone…on the cold ground…with no companion of my own."

"Must suck to be you."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement, but as he went to reply Helena's stomach let out a grumble. Kili bit back a laugh at her disgruntled expression. "I suppose I should see that you get fed. Don't want our grumpy **mugr** to get upset with me." He flipped back his blanket and sat up, eying the arm that held her in place with amusement. "Think you can get yourself free?"

"I think so, there is a fruit tree I saw nearby I wanted to check out from yesterday."

Kili stood next to her as she tried to pull his brothers arm off of her, only it resulted in Fili tightening his grip until she squeaked. Helena glared up at him when she heard him muffle a laugh at her predicament. Turning back to her One, she grabbed ahold of his nose and pulled, letting his head bounced off the rock behind him.

It was enough to wake him up as he lurched forward, eyes wide and his free hand searching for his weapon. His mind came into focus when he heard noises of laughter and looked down at his chest where his One was residing. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't let me up and I need food."

Fili raised his eyebrow at her, "You tried to crack my head open for that?"

"I'm hungry."

He realized just then that his other arm was around her body keeping her trapped against him. He raised his gaze to meet that of his brothers which danced in merriment. "I will come with you then." Fili let his arm drop and Helena scooted off his lap. Once he was standing, he held out a hand for her to take and helped her to her feet. The three of them set off to the area where Helena had seen the fruit tree yesterday guided by the morning sun. They all nodded to Gloin as they passed him at his post.

* * *

Once again they were on the road in familiar pattern, Thorin and Gandalf at the lead, then Dwalin and Balin, the Brothers Ri after, Gloin and Bofur chatting behind them, and a single file of Bombur, Bilbo, Oin, and Bifur with Fili, Kili, and Helena taking up the rear. Not much was said between the three in the back, and nothing was needed. Kili was keeping up enough noise with his alternating singing and humming while Helena whittled at her piece of wood, listening to her new addition cheeping in her ear. Fili was content to just ride along, either watching his One or joining his brother in song.

When they stopped for lunch, Helena passed around the bag of fruit they had gathered that morning and listened to the exclamations of joy from certain dwarves. It was when Helena was checking the fastenings of her baggage on Tamesis that she felt and heard a warning. She lifted her head and glanced about her, seeing no danger she waited. **_"You are being hunted"_** a voiced breathed through her head. **_"Keep your closest possessions with you."_**

"Can I tell the others?" She whispered aloud.

 ** _"Quickly."_**

Fili, who had noticed her distraught was at her side the moment after she had asked the question. When her eyes met his, he knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I need to speak to Thorin."

FIli leaned around the horse and called for his Uncle. Once Thorin was next to them, Helena turned her frantic eyes to him. "We have to prepare to leave the horses."

"What do you mean?" Thorin demanded of her.

"Something is coming and we can't take the ponies, only what we are able to carry."

"How do you know this?"

Her blue-green eyes looked haunted. "Aulë. Something is coming after us."

Thorin's eyes flashed and he looked to his nephew. At the surety in his expression, Thorin turned and began shout at the company to unpack their ponies and assemble whatever could be carried without hassle and wouldn't get in the way of a fight. The air was filled with noises as the company rushed to do as ordered.

Helena unlatched her two bags, bow and quiver from Tamesis. She contemplated her bed roll but decided against it as she was sure Fili wouldn't mind sharing his blanket again. She picked up the third flower she had been given from next to the other one in her quiver, contemplating on the person she wanted to give it to. Settling on a decision before things became adventurous again, she walked over to Kili. Helena gained his attention from standing at his side, inserting the flower into his own quiver. At his questioning look she gave her explanation. "This is one of three flower given to me by some of the Valar. I was told they bring good luck." She dropped her hands away and looked at his face to see the blatant gratitude on his face as he utter a thank you to her.

Her ears picked up a faint noise and Thorin confirmed with a shout, "Something's coming!"

Everyone in the company readied their weapons, even Bilbo drawing the sword he had been given the day before. While they were unsure of what they were preparing for, none of them were ready for a number of large rabbits pulling a sleigh and rider. Gandalf was the first to sigh in relief at the brown clad man yelling "Thieves! Fire! Murder!".

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

Gandalf made an encouraging motion when the other wizard paused. "Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, and shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curls up his tongue, staring crossed eyes at it, and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..."

Gandalf does his friend a favor and pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

"-stick insect!"

Helena observed the other wizard as Gandalf led him away from the group to speak in private. She moved closer to get a better look at the rabbits he had come crashing through the forest on. Kneeling down, she began to pet one of the animals at her outstretched hand. She could tell they were smarter than the rabbits in her world. Helena heard the dwarves talking behind her as she watched the rabbits twitch their ears, looking around. Thorin came up behind her, pausing at her side before addressing her.

"Was this the warning he gave you?"

Helena shook her head, "No." She watched as the rabbits all turned as one to her left. "There is something worse coming."

"What is it?"

A howl suddenly split the air and Helena turned her eyes to his. "That."

* * *

 _Alright guys, I'm not promising that I will have my daily chapter up tomorrow. I have to go pretend to be an adult and do adult things._

 **Mamahdûna** -She who is (or has been) blessed

 **Mugr** \- bear

 **Khumel** \- youth of all youth


	18. Orcs and Wargs

_Yay adulting crap done! For now at least. Hope everyone likes this chapter, I struggled a bit with it at some points. If there any errors, please be kind as I have no BETA and mine are the only eyes to read this before posting. Thank you again for the reviews and favourites everyone!_

Side note: not mine, not mine, not mine, except Helena.

 **Chapter 18 Orcs and Wargs**

Everyone seemed to stop breathing at the same time as the noise washed over them. Nobody move or made a sound for a minute, waiting for something to happen. Bilbo side-stepped over to Bofur, looking anxiously around him at the tree filled hills. "Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?"

Bofur was also looking up at the hills and bluffs that surrounded them, distressed. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Fili and Kili took up guard on either side of Helena, much to her chagrin, as the rest of the company look around at the wilderness that surrounded them. From behind a nearby rock face, a Warg appeared and leap over Bilbo to land in the midst of the Company, knocking Bofur to the ground. Thorin swung his new sword over his head and into the neck of the Warg, effectively killing it. Another Warg appeared from behind and jumped at him, Kili saw as it attack and swiftly shot it with an arrow. The vicious animal started to stand back up and Dwalin struck it back down with his axe.

Thorin yanked his sword from the Orc pet in front of him. "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." He looked behind him as he said this.

Bilbo blinked in disbelief. "Orc pack?"

Gandalf stepped forward. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin growled at him.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded, raising his voice.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf looked back at him from Radagast and answered in a grave voice. "You are being hunted."

Fili and Kili both turned to the girl beside them, watching her as she observed the tree lined bluffs. She spoke the same time as Dwalin.

"We have to get out of here."

Ori came running from where they had penned up the horses earlier, "The ponies have bolted!"

Radagast moved forward to Gandalf. "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." He countered him.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits" the eccentric wizard grinned crookedly as Gandalf stared down at him. "I'd like to see them try."

As he gathered up the rabbits and hopped on the back of his sled, the company shouldered their bags and strapped their weapons on quickly. Fili took the bulkier of Helena's bags so she could use her bow with more ease as she arranged her swords and knives. He looked to his brother and was pleased to see him ready and alert. Thorin called them all to follow as the Brown wizard sped off and Gandalf took the lead.

He led them away from Radagast, always keeping his friend within eyesight as they maneuvered through the forest as quietly as they could. They watched as Radagast and his rabbits shot out of the forest with Orcs and Wargs not far behind. The small wizard steered his rabbits through the valley he had burst into and round protruding rocks. Laughing manically, he called over his shoulder to the pursuing Orcs. "Come and get me! Ha ha!"

Gandalf watched from behind a rock he had led the company to as Radagast and the Wargs disappeared into the distance. "Come on!"

The company rushed across the rocky plain, ducking behind large rocks and boulders when told. Radagast was still leading the Wargs on a merry chase and they saw one of Orcs crash as it tried to catch him from the side. The game of cat and mouse continued across the fields, howls of the wargs filling the valley. Another team of Orcs and Wargs met with the one chasing Radagast, forcing him to change direstion. He led them up, over, and around the rocky plains as his rabbits continued to prove their speed.

As Gandalf led them around another rock formation, Thorin stopped to see the chase was being led passed them as he watched a line of Wargs run a short distance past them. Gandalf looked frustrated as he waved his staff to move them again. "Stay together."

Thorin echoed his sentiment, the beasts to close for comfort. "Move!"

As the chase continues, Thorin stopped behind a rock, now in the lead, so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover and Thorin grabs for him. "Ori, no! Come back!" The young dwarf is yank backwards by his coat and pushed behind the king as the team of Orcs and Wargs charged by, mere feet from their hiding spot.

Gandalf looks around them and takes the lead again. "Come on! Quick!"

The pursuit continued and the dwarves continue running, when they stopped again Thorin turned to Gandalf. "Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf stared down at him but didn't answer. Not far from them where the Warg scouts were chase Radagast, one of them halted and sniffed the air. The company took cover behind an outcropping of rock nearby and the scout and his Warg had gone over to the top of the outcropping they were hiding under, still scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and Helena who were next to him and tilted his head to their bows and then upwards. Both readied an arrow and stepped out quickly, Kili shot the Warg and Helena the Orc. However, as good as their aim was, it wasn't enough to kill the monster and his pet. The Warg and Orc on it fell over the edge and the dwarves moved as it landed on the ground. Immediately the dwarves were on them, landing strikes and killing them. The sounds of their blows and shrieks carried across the plains gaining attention. The other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they heard roars and screams of one of theirs. The leader shouted in Black Speech, " _The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!"_ The Warg scouts howl as they stop and changed direction.

Gandalf looked to the sounds of the animals as did the rest of the company. He turned to them and shouted, "Move. Run!"

The company pulled their weapons from the bodies and started running through the grassy plain. Wargs begin to surround them from all sides, trying to herd them. Gandalf was putting his focus into leading them away. "This way! Quickly!"

They continued running, racing over hills, halting in a clearing as a scout appeared in front of them. Thorin whipped around snarling to see where the other Orcs were at as Kili came from the back of the company yelling there were more coming.

Thorin took in his surroundings and yelled "Kili! Helena! Shoot them!" Both drew their bows.

Looking around, Gandalf sees a large rock. A glimmer of satisfaction runs across his tired face and he ran towards it, disappearing. The dwarves ran to Thorin, forming a large circle with their backs to each other. Kili fired the first arrow and Helena followed suit, both shooting at the Warg and the Warg-riders, killing some of them. Fili was at their backs with one of his dual swords, forming a triangle as they turned together, keeping his eye on the other Orcs. "We're surrounded!" He shouted to his Uncle.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled frantically as he landed an arrow in a Warg's eye.

Dwalin, who was positioned next to Thorin, shifted his axe and growled. "He has abandoned us!"

The dwarves gathered close to each other, the circle they had formed becoming smaller. near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As the lead Orc and his Warg approached, Ori shoots a rock at him and looks terrified as his slingshot had no effect. Thorin pulled out his sword, "Hold your ground!" He pivoted in place when he heard "This way, you fools!" and saw Gandalf had popped up from a crack in the rock.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin bellowed out.

The Wargs were approaching slowing and sped up as the dwarves and Bilbo jumped into the large crack behind a rock. Thorin killed a Warg that got too close as he watched his company slide down into the cave. He could hear Gandalf counting below him. Watching the advancing Wargs, he saw only Kili and Helena remained shooting arrows while Fili stood with them. "Run you three!"

Kili lowered his bow and took off after shooting one last Orc, Helena was behind him keeping her bow ready with Fili beside her. Kili was the first of the last to jump into the crack. Helena had turned back around and was shooting her arrows again. "Helena, come on!" She spared Fili a glance and saw him ready to jump holding a hand out to her. She slammed her elbow into his knee and his leg buckled, a surprised and anguish shout came from him. Thorin gave her a look as Helena once again took up her bow. As Thorin was reaching out to drag her into the hole with them, the leader of the Warg scouts was advancing. His twisted eyes were on Helena as he spoke in black speech to them.

She took a voluntary step back, her bow at her side, at the evil sounds coming from the Orc, while she had no idea what the creature was saying, it sounded evil and vile. Helena heard her name being called from several different sources as she watched the Orc move the Warg closer, her thoughts were not of her own safety but of Thorin's. She turned with the pretense of jumping down the hole, when she saw his attention wasn't on her, she put all of her strength into her arms and shoved at his midsection effectively pushing him into the crevice as well. His look of surprise and anger met her eyes as she turned around, notching another arrow to her bow. Her body halted however, eyes widening as Helena looked down to see a long spear sticking out of her stomach.

Helena stumbled back, trying to keep hold of her bow as she felt for the rock behind her that led to the rest of the company. Through her pain, she could see the Orcs grinning and leering at her evilly and she tasted bile rising to her mouth. The Orc was about to reach her when one at his side was shot with an arrow and a horn sounded through the valley. Finding the rock, she broke the staff of the spear off with a scream and threw herself backwards. As darkness overtook her vision she heard cries of " **Ê** **khî** " and " **N** **an'ith** " and she blacked out.

* * *

Fili stood with Kili at his side as he watched the rock entrance in panic after his One had knocked him down. He saw his Uncle ready to jump and call out to her but it was when he froze, Fili felt sick. They all could hear the Black speech being spoken. His anxiety abated briefly when he saw her russet hair appear and then triple as he looked on in horror as she _pushed_ Thorin into the cave. He slid down on his back, coming to a stop at his nephew's feet and Kili helped him up. The three stood side by side, watching and waiting for her to follow. The next minute was torturous as no one spoke and no one heard any noises from above until a horn rang out. Fili let out a breath as he saw Helena's back, relieved she was still alive. It didn't last more than that second as her scream flowed into the opening and he watch with dread as she titled backwards and fell.

" **Ê** **khî**!"

" **Nan'ith**!"

Fili caught her head and shoulders as Kili went to grab her waist but stopped short. Everyone saw the Orc weapon sticking out of her belly and that she was unconscious. Fili heard an Orc shriek and was just able to cover her as one fell down the shaft with an arrow sticking out of it. Thorin pulled the arrow out and examined it. "Elves," he said in disgust and threw it aside.

Dwalin called from a path at the end of the cave, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

Bofur was the first to speak up. "Follow it, of course!"

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

"Helena needs help!" Fili cried out in anguish. Oin pushed his way further to examine the girl in the other dwarfs arms. As he inspected the wound he shook his head.

"There is nothing I can do right now, we need to find a safe area so I can work on her. I'm going to take out the rest of the spear and pack her wound so we can move her." Oin worked quickly and efficiently, having cut away her leather bodice, he was done in mere minutes.

Fili picked his One up and cradled her to his chest. Kili grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and Bilbo hefted her bag she had been carrying into his arms. They looked to Thorin and he waved Dwalin to lead on. The company followed the path in single file as it was quite narrow, a crack between two tall cliffs. At one point, Fili had Helena pressed lengthwise against him cradling her head to his shoulder and his other hand under her butt pressing her to him. The pathway finally opened up and the dwarves gathered on an overlook with Bilbo at the front and Gandalf behind. They were looking into an open, calm valley filled with trees, waterfalls, and an elven city.

None of them spoke until Gandalf did. "The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed out.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin eyed the wizard accusingly. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Thorin glared at Gandalf until he noticed a hand pulling at his arm. Looking behind him, he saw Kili watching his brother worryingly as Fili only had eyes for the girl cradled once again in his arms. Thorin breathed out trying to calm down. She needed medicine and he wasn't about to let his nephew's One die. Thorin motion for the company to advance and they started across the land bridge that would bring them to the front gates of the city.

* * *

 _Just to warn you all, we might be in Rivendell for a while._

 **Ê** **khî** \- my one

 **Nan'ith** \- sister


	19. The Elves

_I'm so glad that so many of you like my story. It's been decided, the stay in Rivendell will be longer. I was listening to my Rhapsody on shuffle, trying to find songs for this story, and almost fell out of my seat while I was writing this and that ' **I'm a Barbie Girl** ' song came on and all I could think of was Fili dancing around singing that song. Anyways, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or favourited my story. *Throws flower petals over visitors*_

Side note: Hakuna Matata

 **Chapter 19 The Elves**

Led by Gandalf, the hobbit and dwarves follow in a single file over the narrow, stone bridge that expanded into a circle platform that served as an entryway to Rivendell. Bilbo stared up in awe at the two statues that stood on either side before the platform, carved stone elf warriors poised with spears. The dwarves stood alert as a dark-haired elf walked down the flight of stairs in front of them.

"Mithrandir." He offered as a greeting with a bow.

Gandalf turned to the youthful looking elf. "Ah, Lindir!"

The dwarves murmured amongst themselves, the distrust evident, while Gandalf spoke to the elf. Thorin leans in and whispers to Dwalin "Stay sharp." The axe wielder gave a slight nod.

" _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen_." [We heard you had crossed into the Valley] Lindir said to the Grey Wizard.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf spoke, the urgency apparent in his voice.h

Lindir shook his head slightly "My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Elvish horns the dwarves recognized from earlier are heard again and the company turned around to see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate. Thorin spun fully around to the advancing elves and shouted " **Ifridî bekâr**!" At his call, the dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. Bilbo was pushed to the middle where Fili was holding Helena and Kili stood in front of them with his sword ready. The mounted Elves arrive at the platform and rode in circles around the dwarves. Once they stopped, a lone elf spurred his horse forward.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf bowed gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen_! _Mo evínedh_?" [My friend! Where have you been?]

" _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui_." [We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.] The elf, Lord Elrond as they know knew him, dismounted from his black stallion and embraced and Gandalf. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He continued holding up an Orc sword, briefly showing it to those who could see and handed it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said with a meaningful look. Elrond returns with a slight lift of his lips in humor.

Helena shifted in pain from Fili's arms but did not wake. He kicked his brother's boot who in turn tugged on their Uncle's coat. Thorin turned around and his gaze was directed to the mostly lifeless girl, taking in her worsening condition. A thin sheen of sweat had appeared above her brow. Thorin took a step forward intending to say something but stops when Elrond looks upon him with recognition

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin answered sullenly.

Elrond smiled. "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

The Elf Lord ignored the insult and turned to the dwarves in general. The language of the elves fell from him as they looked on having no idea what he was saying.

" _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_." [Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.]

Growls were heard emitting from many of the dwarves but it was Gloin who asked "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" And at his words, the other gripped their weapons uneasily, aggression bleeding from their stances. Bilbo stood in the middle of them and rolled his eyes. He looked beside him at the brothers whose attention was on Helena.

Gandalf gave a frustrated noise. "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

A murmur swept through the circle of dwarves and Gloin spoke for them once again. "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Elrond gave a small smile and as he started to turn towards his steward, one of the dwarves called out to him.

"Wait!"

The Elf Lord stopped his motion and spied a young, dark brunette dwarrow coming forward, behind him a blonde who was carrying someone. He raised a brow at the two, well three.

"We need a room, please! She's hurt." The blonde dwarf spoke, distress lining his face.

Elrond looked curiously past the other dwarf to peer upon the girl, whom he assumed was a dwarf by her size. His dark eyes fell upon her forehead and Sindarin fell from his mouth in surprise. " _Almaarea Vanimo_!" [A blessed child of Valar]

Gandalf looked to him when he spoke. He had wondered if the elf would recognize the stone set into her skin. Gandalf wondered what Elrond would say when he saw the gold flower three of the company now carried.

A growl came from Fili as the elf leaned forward to reach out a hand towards his One after speaking Elvish. He didn't have to move though as his brother raised his sword to the elf's arm, Bilbo had even come around him and stood with his small sword ready. The Elf Lord paused his movement and looked at them in surprised. Thorin moved himself between his kin and Elrond taking away any second thoughts he might have had about trying to reach the girl again. "Don't touch her."

Elrond straightened himself up and raised his eyebrow at Gandalf, not receiving any help as the wizard was watching the engage with amusement. "How is she injured?"

"An Orc-spear pierced her stomach." Gandalf supplied when none of the dwarves did.

"She will need attention now, Orc weapons are more often than not poisoned. Follow me, I will help." Elrond told them. He waved Lindir over and told his steward to bring the rest of the company to the dining hall and to retrieve his medicine bag. When he turned to check on the dwarves he told to follow him, he found them waiting impatiently with the hobbit still at their side. Elrond waved the forward and led the way through his halls to the quest quarters.

He pushed the doors open and waved the dwarf carrying the blessed girl towards the bed. Once he laid her down, Elrond inspected the wrapping without touching it first. "What was done after she received this wound?"

"The spear tip was taken from her skin and our healer, Oin, packed and wrapped it until he could check it later." Thorin said to him.

Lord Elrond nodded his head. His eyes surveyed her appearance from her mused hair, the ripped leather bodice, torn shirt, to her leather and fur boots. He barely took notice of the others as they placed what he assumed to be her belongings next to the bed. As he reached to her to remove the shirt to better assess the wound, a thick hand wrapped around his wrist. Dark brown eyes followed the arm up to meet the blue eyes of the blonde dwarf.

"She doesn't like to be touched, especially by men."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at that, "But you held her."

The blonde glowered at him and tightened his grip. Thorin stepped in and pried his nephews hand from the Elf Lord. "He is her One, and is the only one who has been given permission by her to lay a hand upon her. The only reason our healer did so with her say was because she was already unconscious."

Elrond was becoming more and more surprised with the dwarves who were now his guests. He raised himself up as Lindir came through the door and handed him his healing satchel. "Unfortunately I will have to do the same." He looked back at the girl's One. "I will do so with minimal contact. However she will need to be changed afterwards, will you allow my daughter to assist you?"

He only received a short nod before Elrond ripped the hole that was in the shirt until it lay in half, the burn marks on her side were now visible. Fili moved himself to block the view of others from seeing her exposed. Thankfully Thorin received the message. He laid a hand on Bilbo's shoulder to steer him out of the room. "I will have food brought to you, either by myself or one of the company." With that, he and the hobbit walked out with Lindir who offered to show them to the dining hall.

The wound wasn't as bad as Elrond was expecting, it was a clean slice through the skin and didn't hit any major organs. He could heal that easily, and focused more on the possibility of poison coursing through her blood.

Fili kept an eye on the elf as he mixed a poultice and pressed it into the injury, his eyes widening in worry as her body tensed and lifted slightly. As he held the poultice to the wound with a cloth, Elrond began to chant in his language. A glow began to surround him and transfer to Helena, her body arched even further as Fili watched tremors take hold of her limbs. Elrond gently pushed her back to the bed as his mantra winded down. He spent the next minutes inspecting damage before holding his hand over the hole in her stomach and chanting again, however this one was different. It was harsher, as though demanding the body heal itself. While Fili couldn't see what was under his hand, he knew the cut was healing slightly.

Elrond stepped back with a sigh, "I will send my daughter to you with some clothes. Be warned, while I was able to remove the poison from her, I cannot say when she will wake up."

Fili breathed out slowly as he forced the frown from his face. "Thank you."

The elf nodded at him. "I must change and join your company. I will make sure along with your king that food and drink is brought to you and your One as long as you reside in this room."

Fili watched him leave the room, closing the doors behind him. He remained by her side until the elf's daughter arrived.

* * *

Helena groaned and kept her eyes closed as she could feel the sun baring down on her. She evaluated her surrounding through her other senses, which is why she felt confused now a minute later. She was on her back with the earth beneath her and her head was perched on someone's lap. Helena knew it wasn't Fili because the smell was wrong, the smell of fire, metal, and stone filled her nose instead of leather and dwarven tobacco.

A hand fell to her forehead and she allowed the rush of feelings to come to her and she knew immediately who was with her. Opening her eyes slowly, she smiled up at Aulë.

"Do not move yourself, you have a laceration healing on your stomach."

Helena did as she was told and relaxed into the grass beneath her. "So I'm not dead." She felt his legs shake as he chuckled.

"No **Nâthu amê,** just wounded. We were unable to warn you as you were never in the original timeline and no one then was hurt."

"How bad is it?"

"Nothing that the Elf Lord of Rivendell could not repair."

Helena didn't answer and simply laid there soaking in the quiet nature. Some time passed by as she and Aulë took in each other's silence. He hand a hand in her hair, rubbing the braids with his fingers, playing with and not taking them out. She could only imagine the state of her hair from the fall she had taken. "Not to be rude, but why did you bring me here if I wasn't too severely injured."

"While the spear itself did not inflict serious damage, the poison which coated it did. I brought you here to take you away from the stress of the initial healing Lord Elrond was going to put you through."

"You really are taking this daughter thing to heart aren't you?" Helena said smiling up at him, peeking open her eyes again.

Beneath his beard, she saw him smile back at her and saw the apparent affection in his eyes. "I am proud to call you my daughter for you are willing to sacrifice your like for those I created, of whom you had never met. Nothing is more honorable than that."

Helena risked the movement and brought her hand up to rest on top of his. She closed her eyes as the warmth of his hand comforted her. Suddenly felt her stomach heat up and she looked down the best she could and saw a light glow emanating from her injury. "What the…"

"That would be the work of Lord Elrond. It appears the worst will be over soon. I suggest you go to sleep now so the transition will be easier."

Nodding her head, she settled down again. Sharp trills filled the air and Helena felt little talons hop across her chest and to her shoulder, her eyelid peeled open a bit to see her robin nestling down with her. She let out a chuckle and slowly fell asleep listening to Daemyn sing and Aulë stroking her head.

Once Helena was asleep completely, Aulë picked another gold flower for her and placed it in her right hand before resting both her hands on her stomach above the healing wound. He spared a glance to robin sitting on her shoulder still, "Watch over her."

* * *

When Helena felt herself waking up again, she knew it wasn't in the meadow with Aulë anymore. However, she did feel a presence very near to her. She opened her eyes to see an unknown male elf inches from her face. Helena let out a terrified scream as she scramble from underneath him and across the bed, he lurched forward and grabbed her arm. Helena's stomach twisted as she wretched her arm away and fell to the stone floor on her butt, scuttling backwards from the stranger into the nearest corner she could find. The elf advanced on her slowly and Helena's breathing quicken as her vision tunneled until all she could see was him.

The doors crashed opened with a ferocious roar as Fili stormed in, charging at the elf with his swords drawn. He and his uncle had been close by when they heard her terrified scream, they took off running to her room with Fili in the lead. Thorin was close behind him and heard the violence in his bellow and shouted "Fili! **A** **'khuz**! **Inshirab nîd**!" His voice penetrated the fury that clouded Fili's vision and he stopped short of the elf by a few feet. "Go see to Helena."

Fili dropped his swords and the metal sounded off the walls when his eyes focused on his One curled up in a corner trembling with tears running down her face. He raced over to her, slowing as he came within her space. "Helena?" She shook her head, tears coming out faster, Fili's voice not registering with her. He tried again, " **ê abnâmul ugrur**?" Her eyes darted back and forth as if trying to locate his voice.

Fili dropped to his knees before her and did the only other thing he could think of, he started singing the lullaby he sang to her many nights ago when she spoke about her past.

Beautiful dreamer,

Wake unto me

Starlight and dewdrops

Are awaiting thee

Sounds of the rude world

Heard in the day

Led by the moonlight

Have all passed away

Beautiful dreamer,

Queen of my song

List' while I woo thee

With soft melody

Gone are the cares of

Life's busy throng

Beautiful dreamer

Awake unto me

Beautiful dreamer,

Awake unto me

As Fili sang, Helena's tears subsided and her unfocused eyes came to rest on his face. When he crooned the last note, she let her legs fall from her chest and leaned forward on one hand. "F-Fili?"

He held out his hand for her to take. Grabbing the appendage with her shaky hand, she pressed his hand to her temple and Fili discretely settled his thumb over her opal-like stone. He knew the instant she came back and recognized him fully. Helena let out a sob of relief, falling into him and he caught her. Hugging his One to his chest, he gathered her into his lap and ignored everyone behind him.

* * *

Beautiful Dreamer- music and lyrics by Stephen Foster

 **Ifridî bekâr** \- Ready weapons

 **Nâthu amê** \- daughter of mine

 **a'khuz** \- stop

 **Inshirab nîd** \- stand down

 **ê abnâmul ugrur-** my beautiful echo


	20. To the Baths

_I wrote this chapter in record time, it just flowed into my brain and to my hands as I typed away. As usual, thanks to all those taking time out of their day to read my story and letting me know how you like the update. Not much else to say other than Enjoy!_

Side note: I wish some of the dwarves were mine...

 **Chapter 20 To the Baths!**

"What is going on here?" Lord Elrond demanded as he came into the room. His eyes seeing the elf he had instructed to check on the girl standing between the bed and where the blonde dwarf was on the ground holding the girl in his lap. Thorin was in front of him watching them as well and it was him who answered.

"We aren't quite sure ourselves. My nephew and I heard her scream and came running in to see her curled in a ball, cowering away from one of your elves." The fury was obvious in his voice.

The elf in question went over to the Elf Lord. "I was checking on her breathing when she woke up. My presence startled her and she pushed herself away, almost off the bed. When I grabbed her arm to steady her, she became hysterical."

Elrond look at the young healer who served as his assistant. "Did I not instruct you to keep hands off of her?" He watched as the other hang his head, feeling the disappointment. "Leave, I will speak with you later." Turning away, Elrond focused his attention back to the couple on the ground where the dwarf was glaring at the elf leaving the room. "Was there more to the condition about her disliking to be touched that I need know in the future when I check her wound?"

Thorin scrutinized the Lord who towered over him, "If there is, it isn't my place to divulge. You will have to wait until she calms down."

Elrond nodded his head in consent. "Would you like me to send my daughter up to be introduce to her? I'm sure she would like a proper bath."

The dwarf king dipped his head in thanks. He watched him leave to find his daughter and Thorin remained where he was, standing guard over the other two until their return.

* * *

Fili readjusted his position on the ground, bracing his back against the wall next to them and stretched his legs out with Helena sitting on his thighs, still curled up with her head in the crook of his neck. He remained where he was while Thorin and the Elf Lord talked, he didn't feel the need to get involved while his One needed comfort. Fili lowered his eyes to her form as her breathing had evened out and he was unsure if she was awake or asleep. His question was answered soon enough as the robin that had been riding with her a few days before flew through the window with a flower in his beak and landed on Helena's knee, hopping a few times to gain her attention.

Fili heard her voice coo out and a hand extend to the bird. "Hello Daemyn." The robin gave short flight to her hand and she brought it to her chest where it dropped the flower and flapped its wings to her shoulder. Fili noticed it was the same flower the three of them wore. "Who are you going to give that one to **Marlûna**?"

Helena lifted her head and he saw her beautiful eyes were a striking blue from crying. Picking up the flower she twirled it between her thumb and forefinger before bringing it to her nose to breath in the aroma. He barely caught what she said when she spoke "Thorin."

Fili let a smile grace his face, imagining his Uncle wearing a flower. "I'm sure he will appreciate it." He paused and stared at her as she was doing with him. Only her face showed shame and worry. "What happened?"

Helena let out a shuddering breath. "Nothing, I overreacted."

He frowned at her and she knew he didn't believe her. "Don't lie to me. You don't have to tell me why he scared you so much, I just want to know if he hurt you."

They stared at each other for a minute, both unyielding until Helena sighed. "I felt a presence I didn't know near me when I woke and when I opened my eyes, the elf was so close to my face it scared me. When I moved away he grabbed my arm," she rubbed the wrist in memory. "It sent me into a flashback and I just…freaked out. I don't remember anything other than moving away and him coming towards me until you called to me."

Fili didn't say anything, just tighten his arms around her and leaned back. Both of them falling into silence, not moving or saying anything until the robin at her shoulder chirped and they looked up to see a young elleth standing before them. She kneeled a few feet away when they registered her presence.

"My name is Arwen." She offered softly. "I am Lord Elrond's daughter. If you would like, I am here to assist you with a bath."

It was then Helena looked down at herself and registered she wasn't wearing her clothes from before. Panic rose within her. "Who changed my clothes?" She nearly shouted hysterically. Instead of her leather and linens, a large silk shirt covered her top and a pair of form-fitting silk pants cover her legs. They almost resemble pajamas from her world.

"I did." Helena turned to Fili, relaxing slightly at his deep voice. "No one else saw you **Marlûna** , don't worry. Other than your stomach that Lord Elrond healed."

Her eyes went back to the dark haired elleth still kneeling in front of them, waiting patiently. "What kind of assistance?"

Arwen's eyes sparkled, "Anything from washing your hair to waiting on the other side of the room to ensure you don't drown."

Helena let out a small laugh and Fili rejoiced at the sound. "Is there a bath house or a tub for this room?"

"A bathhouse, but I will guarantee that no one is in there. Your One can even stand guard outside the door."

Those red rimmed eyes caught his again in a plea. Not that he would have said no or even not have suggested it himself, Fili sighed. "Of course."

"Come, I sent some one ahead to empty the room and leave some clothes for you." Arwen looked the dwarrow over. "Perhaps you would like to use the bath afterwards?"

Fili's face twisted at the insinuation and Helena let out a louder laugh filled with joy. He looked at his one and gently ran his fingers over her ribs, mindful of her injury, and she jolted, trying to get away. "Did you just laugh at her saying I smelled?"

Helena shook her head, lips pressed tightly together. Her savoir came in form of her robin as he took flight, hovering in front of Fili's face and pecked him on the nose. He jerked back and rubbed a finger to his nose while the bird chirped at him. "Apparently you have a new protector." He moved both his hands to his One's hips and relocated her to stone while he moved into a crouch position. Her confusion lasted only a few seconds as he hooked an arm under her knees and the other behind her back and picked her up bridal style. Helena blushed when he shook his head at her movement to place her arms around her neck to ease her body weight. "You aren't a burden, it is a pleasure to carry you." He nodded to Arwen who turned to lead them to the bathhouse.

Helena looked about the room and saw Thorin had been standing there the entire time. She could see in his stance that he had been worried about her and she remembered the flower she held. "Wait." Fili looked at her and saw where her attention was. He walked over to his uncle, standing close enough she could reach him. Moving the fur of his coat to the side, she hooked the flower to his mail he still hadn't taken off. "This flower was given to me by the Valar and holds good luck. Never take it off." She smoothed his coat back in place and examined his face that was both astonished and please.

With that, the three of them resumed their way to the bathhouse.

* * *

Helena sat at the edge of the large pool, she was informed it was a bathtub but the thing was dozens of feet big, on a marble bench. She had been set there by Fili who took up resident outside of the doors and hadn't moved in the minutes since. Arwen hadn't left, just sat near her uncomplaining and waiting for her to talk or move.

"I am…uncomfortable with people seeing me without being covered."

Arwen tilted her head at the admittance. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

She hesitated, swinging her feet that didn't touch the ground. "I have scars, some of which I am incredibly ashamed of and weren't inflicted by others."

The elleth nodded her head. "I will not say I understand, but I will tell you this: out of suffering come the strongest of souls and covered in mass amount of scars, either inside or out, that tell their stories." Her dark eyes bore into Helena's blue-green ones. "You have an incredible soul, and one does not need to be an elf to see it or the scars you carry that are visible or unseen."

A few tears fell from her eyes after Arwen spoke. "Thank you."

"Would you like to bathe now?"

Helena nodded her head and slowly began to undress, leaving herself in her chest band and underwear. She looked to Arwen whose eyes had never left her face and slipped into the steaming water where she took off the rest of her clothes. The elleth gathered her discarded clothes in a nearby hamper and after getting permission to do so, took out Helena's braids so her hair could be washed. Arwen set the bands and beads carefully to the side away from the water.

Outside the doors, Fili sat with his back against one of the doors watching the hallways. He had heard the two female voices earlier but didn't know what had been said. It was silent after, that with only the occasional splash of water making it to his ears. While he didn't know how much time had passed, he knew it was long and his only companion was the robin perched across from him on the banister. Fili turned his head to the right as footsteps echoed the walls. He let out a sigh as his brother rounded the corner, looking lost honestly. "Are you in search for another elf?"

Kili huffed out when he reached him "And unfortunately got lost in this place when she got ahead of me." He took in the structure and the door his brother was sitting against. "Where are we?"

"The bathhouse, Helena is in there with Arwen." A grin crept over his face. "Are you sure it was a female, brother?"

The other aimed a swift kick at his stomach but was blocked by an arm yanking his leg out from under him and Kili landed solidly on his back. His breath left him in a whoosh and groaned in pain. The left door of the double entry opened and the elleth stood in front of him with a delighted smile. Kili propped himself up on his elbows and grinned up at her. "Why hello."

Arwen didn't get a chance to answer as Helena's head peeked around the other door. "Why are you laying on the ground?"

"Fili's being mean." Kili placed a pout on his face and looked up at her with his eyes wide.

Helena merely arched an eyebrow at him as Arwen stifled a giggle behind her hand. "I'm sure you didn't start it at all, did you?" During this Fili had stood up to open the other door as he could barely see her.

Kili's face formed an offended expression, "You think so lowly of me?"

"She knows you well brother."

Her sparkling eyes moved to him and Fili could see her unbound hair flowing next to her. He frowned at that, "Can I opened the door or are you hiding for a reason?"

"She isn't quite comfortable in her clothes." Arwen offered to him.

Fili looked at his One in surprise having no idea what clothes would make her uncomfortable. "Are they ugly?"

Helena shook her head, blushing at the elleth's words. It wasn't that they were ugly or ill forming, she just wasn't used to the style that she was provided with.

"We don't have many elf children and the clothes we do have wouldn't have been able to access her healing injury without dressing her. We did however have some clothing in storage that was left her by one of your company's mother, Belladonna Baggins."

The Durin brother's eyes lit up for different reasons as they realized Helena was wearing hobbit clothing. "Well come on, let's see it." Kili gestured her to come out.

Helena looked nervous and bit her lip. She straightened, disappearing for a moment before stepping out from behind the door to stand at Arwen side. Her head was lowered slightly and missed the looks on their faces.

"You are beautiful."

"Agreed."

Her head popped up at Fili's softly spoken words about her looks and blushed at his expression. She looked down at her outfit, hands spreading the skirt as she inspected what she wore yet again. The low cut bodice was dark gold that laced up in the front with a sturdy white ribbon, the red long sleeve shirt was an elvish one, as hobbits usually wore shorter sleeves. The neckline dipped with the bodice, showing more of her chest than she ever had since she had come here, and was tucked into her calf length, chocolate brown skirt. The waistband was secured under the bodice as it was a little loose as her waist was smaller. Arwen had found her a pair of boots that reached almost to her knees, saying they were hers when she was an elfling. Helena had decided to forgo the petticoat that came with the outfit, instead wearing a pair of elfling smalls that had been provided just in case.

Raising her eyes to Fili again, she saw something in his eyes that made her blush again as he looked her up and down. It wasn't until Kili cleared his throat that he looked away.

"We can't bring her out like that, someone will take her."

"No one in the company is going to take your One brother." Kili looked her over, his eyes hesitating on her unbound brown hair that flowed to her butt and curled around her shoulders and arms. Whatever the elleth used to wash her hair had brought out the red highlights more than usual. "Although I'm not sure about the elves. You should probably braid her hair first."

At his words Arwen held out her hand, palm up to reveal the bands and beads she had taken out earlier. Fili took them from her without looking as his eyes were on his one yet again watching her face flush more the longer his eyes stayed on her. "Yes, I'll do that now. Can we use the bathhouse?"

Arwen held back her glee at the appreciation and passion he was showing towards the young girl at her side. "Of course, I will wait here until you are done and direct you to the others."

"Kili, go tell Uncle that we will be there shortly."

"But I don't know how to get back" he all but whined.

And as if on cue, another elf came down the hallway and Arwen instructed him to take the younger brother to the other dwarves while Fili stepped forward forcing Helena to step back with wide eyes. He continued this until they were both fully in the room and he took the door from Arwens hand, "Thank you" and the door was shut firmly. The elleth's delighted laughter filled the hallway but the two in the bathhouse took no notice.


	21. Helena and Fili's Moments

_Well then, I've got a longer chapter this time. Not much to report on my end. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited. Love all around. Enjoy reading!_

Side note: to own this would be to own the stars

 **Chapter 21**

"Fili?"

Her voice sparked through the fog in his head as he stared intently at her. Neither of them had spoken after he had shut the door for a few minutes and Fili was hesitant to answer her. His One's eyes were wide and staring at him, a slightly nervous look in them, and that Mahal forsaken hobbit dress outlined and showed off her upper body more than any of the clothes she'd wore before. He pressed his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"Yes **Ê** **khî**?"

"Are you alright? Are you able to braid my hair? I can just put it in a ponytail if it's too much of a bother…"

Fili shook his head vehemently, "No, I will braid your hair." He looked around the bathhouse, taking in how expansive it was, trying to locate a spot that would accommodate their height. He saw no chairs, but spied some steps over at the far windows. Fili took her hand in his and led her to the spot he had chosen.

They settled on the steps with the morning sun shining through the windows, Fili on the second step up with Helena between his legs on the floor, sitting on a cushion he grabbed on the way over. He set the hair accessories next to him and threaded his hands through her long locks. Fili sat with his hands tangled in her hair, thinking about the question he wanted to ask of her. He knew it was silly to worry, that the chances of her saying no was almost nonexistent, but his mind was unable to leave it alone.

Helena sat at his feet, waiting for him to start. She finally turned her body carefully to look up at him with his hands still in her hair. The thoughtful and far away expression he wore made her worry. "Fili, what's wrong?"

He let out a breath as his eyes focus on her face. "I want to ask you a question, but a small part of me fears you will say no."

"Well, you will never know if you never ask."

He smiled at her simple statement, his hands tightening in her hair as he prepared himself to speak. "We are meant for each other, two halves of a whole created by Mahal. You recognize this as much as I. Therefore, I would like to formally ask you, Helena, would you allow me to court you to be my wife?"

Helena stilled at his proposal. Fili wasn't looking at her, but at his hands gripping her hair. She smiled at his nervousness spilling from his posture. "Aren't you suppose to ask the head of my family?" Helena watched his face pale and felt his hands shake slightly. Taking pity on her joking question, she reached over and tweaked his nose. When he looked at her, she grinned broadly. "It would be a little difficult though, seeing as how my brother doesn't live in this world. So I guess it is up to me to decide if you are suitable for me."

Fili's eyes widened as he watched her tap her finger against her chin as if she was deep in thought. As he noticed the laughter lining her face, he smiled at her in relief. When she finally gave her reply, he felt like crying tears of joy.

"Fili, Heir to Erebor, I give my permission for your attempt to court me into your family."

Her cheeky response was almost expected and he would've spun her around by the waist but he settled on brushing his lips to her cheek. He heard her giggle as his moustache braids and beard tickled her skin and started lightly rubbing his cheek against hers as she laughed at the sensation. Fili stopped after a minute and pulled away to look at her shining eyes and rosy face. "Thank you."

Helena smiled brilliantly at him and he guided her back around so he could start putting his braids in her hair. Fili began to section off her hair, listening to her start to hum. After a few minutes he asked her "Will you sing for me?"

"What kind of song would you like to hear?"

"Whichever one you want." He said clasping one braid with a bead.

"Pick a category" Helena said dryly. "I have a lot of songs jumbling around in my head."

Fili hummed as he started a braid on the other side of her head. "Perhaps one from your childhood?"

"You want to hear a kid's song?" Helena nearly snorted as snippets of Disney and Pixar songs played in her mind. "All right." She sat quietly for another moment trying to sift through the amount of songs waiting for her. The one she like most at the moment wasn't from her childhood, but it was from a kid's movie. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When the cold wind is a calling

And the sky is clear and bright,

Misty mountains sing and beckon,

Lead me out into the light.

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky.

Where dark woods hide secrets,

And mountains are fierce and bold,

Deep waters hold reflections,

Of times lost long ago.

I will hear their every story,

Take hold of my own dream,

Be as strong as the seas are stormy,

And proud as an eagle's scream.

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky.

And touch the sky.

Chase the wind, chase the wind.

Touch the sky.

During her song, Fili had handed her random braids to hold onto which he now took from her hand. He finished her hair and tied it at the end with a leather strap he had in his pocket. "Finished."

Helena looked over her should at him in surprise. Her song hadn't been that long and she raised a hand to her head to verify that it was all done up, pleasantly pleased at the long mass of her hair bound back. She looked around the bathhouse for a mirror and found one on a nearby vanity. Pushing herself up, Helena carefully walked over to it with Fili right behind, a hand held out in case she needed support. When she arrived and looked at her reflection, a gasp fell from her lips.

Fili had done her hair up in a variation of his own hair style. On either side of her face were two braids each twisted together with a clasp at the end of them and a braid trialed against her head over and around her ear. Several smaller braids were littered across the top of her head held together by a larger clasped and wound together into three parts that made up her main braid. The tails of the braids from behind her ear joined the larger braid about midway, loose enough that she could turn her head without her hair pulling. Helena pulled at one of the twin braids and saw he had added more beads, one on each braid twisted in at various points on both sides.

He looked nervous again when she finally took her eyes away from her reflection to look at his. "I love it." A roguish grin replaced his worried look and she smiled at him still playing with the piece of hair she held.

"I am glad." He tugged on the other braid, "Would like to try and walk to where we are staying or would you like me to carry you again."

Helena blushed at that and looked at her booted feet. She was starting to get tired, not that she was going to let it show that easily. But she would last longer if she didn't walk through what she assumed was a huge palace, judging by the bathroom. "I would like to walk into the room they are in at least." She decided out loud.

Fili's appreciation at her decision showed on his face before he swooped her up into his arms. This time Helena did grab at his shoulders for purchase as her feet suddenly left the ground. His laughter echoed throughout the chamber when she glared at him and he walked them over to the door, pushing it open to see Arwen still waiting to bring them to their company.

* * *

They halted a few feet away from a doorway and Helena could hear the voices of the company from within. Fili set her carefully on her feet, holding her arms while she steadied herself. He looked to the elleth who had led them through the maze of halls, "Thank you for your assistance."

Arwen smiled down at the couple. "It was my pleasure to help. If you should find need of me again, just ask one of the other elves wandering around. They all know where to find me." She said the last part mostly to Helena who smiled in gratitude. They watched her walk, or rather glide, away.

Helena inhaled and looked warily at the doorway. Fili shifted his eyes to her face in amusement "You can face down Orcs but the thought of entering that room has you uneasy?"

"Shut up." She took the few steps forward and entered the room. What she saw had her… well she had a hard time choosing between amusement and dismay. The dwarves and hobbit had set up camp together in the large chamber and there was a makeshift fire pit in the middle of the room. The room was bare of most furniture and as she squinted at the wood pile she discovered why.

"You burned the elves furniture!"

Her accusing voice had everyone in the room stop what they were doing and pivot in place. A cry went up among them and Helena heard her name and a mixture of Khuzdul words as they all rushed to her. She took a step back and froze, her eye widening at the incoming mass of bodies to welcome her back and to see if she was okay. They stopped shortly before her as all of their eyes went over her shoulder at Fili and then to her braids adorning her head. Balin was the first one to step forward and calmly bowed to her.

"Congratulations on your courtship."

The others followed his example in various states of bows, leaving her and Bilbo slightly confused. "How can you tell they are courting?" He asked looking her over.

Fili stepped forward, "By my braids she wears." He watched the hobbit compare their hairstyles before offering his own congratulations. And then looked her over more thoroughly.

"Why are you dressed as a hobbit Miss Helena?"

The rest of the company who hadn't taken notice of her clothes, looked now. After their eyes flicked over her from head to toe, they all gave Fili signs of appreciation. Bofur even wiggled his eyebrows at them making Fili growl and her to laugh.

"We have been worried about you lass" Balin told her stepping forward.

Helena gave Balin a funny look as Fili led her to a pile of cushions where she saw Thorin sitting against a pillar smoking his pipe. Her expression brightened as she saw he hadn't taken the flower off his mail in the time she was in the bath. Looking back to Balin again, Helena gave him a questioning look. "I wasn't asleep that long."

Several coughs were heard and eyebrows shifted, making her more confused. Thorin's voice came from next to her, "You were asleep for three days Helena."

She blinked at him. "I'm sorry, come again."

"After Lord Elrond healed you, you slept for almost three days." Affirmed Bilbo, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Uh huh." Helena hadn't realized that and after a moment a mischievous smile crept onto her face as her eyes sought out Fili. "No wonder Arwen suggested a bath for you."

Loud guffaws were heard among the dwarves as Fili glowered at her playfully. "I have no doubt of that lassie" Dwalin boomed out. "He nev'r left your side while ya slept, didn't eat or sleep much."

"That will be remedied soon enough. We all plan to bathe, don't we Nori." Bofur nudged the thief.

"Oh yes, a large enough bath to accommodate all of us."

Helena narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them as she remember the request from Varda about her fountain. She didn't say anything aloud, but decided to wait and foil their plan in action. She decided to change the subject and asked Thorin a question. "Was Elrond able to read the map?"

A hush came over the company and all eyes turned to their king. Thorin lowered his pipe and stared intently at her. "There are moon runes that can't be read until Midsummer's night eve." He watched her face as a thoughtful expression came over her. "What is it?"

"Hmmm?" Helena hummed out. "Oh nothing. How far is that from now?"

"Twelve days." He answered, suspicion leaking into his voice. "What is on your mind?" He demanded.

"Just thinking about the dates." She answered simply. When Helena looked at him, she saw the skepticism written all over him. Turning her head to observe the seated company, she saw they were looking at her curiously. Moving her gaze back to Thorin, she sighed realizing he wasn't going to let it go. "I was born twelve days before Midsummer's Day. My birthday is tomorrow."

A needle could have been heard falling at the utter silence that swept over the room. It broke when Bombur jumped up and ran out of the room with Helena staring after him in bafflement.

"Where did he go?"

"I assume to make a cake for you, young lady." Dori told her as he stood.

"Oh aye," said Bofur. "A chance to bake is something he will never pass up." He too stood and looked at the doorway. "I wonder if he can find the kitchens…" He trailed off in thought. Shrugging his worry away, he looked down to his cousin. "Come on Bifur, we have things to do."

Slowly the room emptied of dwarves and Helena sat there in confusion. The only ones left beside herself were the Durin's, and after a moment Kili went to his feet as well.

"I have some materials to find. I'll be back later." Then he strolled out of the room with his hands locked behind his head, whistling.

Helena looked at Fili, "What was that about?"

However it wasn't him who answered, but Thorin. "They are going to seek or make gifts for your birthday Helena."

"But why?" She asked bewildered. "None of you have known me long."

Thorin gave her a fixed look. "While you may have been born human, Mahal made you an honorary dwarf when you were sent here making you one of us. With dwarves, only about one in three born are female and they are cherished above all others. That combined with the fact you are Fili's One, demands, no, makes them want to bring you gifts. Especially on your birthday." He stowed his pipe away after tapping out the burning tobacco. "Now, I must speak with Gandalf. The Elf Lord said that you are to take it easy on your body for the next few days while you finish healing. I suggest you find something to occupy your time that doesn't include you moving about." Saying that, he left the room leaving her alone with Fili.

Helena moved her body on the cushions to look at Fili who appeared to be deep in thought. Again. She leaned her head on his upper arm causing him to look down at her. "I'm hungry. And I'm sure you need food as well."

Fili got up, leaving her seated, and went around the room find food scattered on different trays. Food had been brought to them as promised but as she had slept, it was taken away. He loaded up a smaller try with fruits, veggies, breads, and a couple of sausages someone else had squirreled away. Helena thought back to the meats she had taken from Bilbo's house, wondering if they were still good. Fili reappeared in front of her and handed her the tray which she looked at confused. This couldn't be all for her, she thought. Helena was right as she didn't notice Fili stooping down and wrapping his arms around her as she let out a squeak, holding onto the tray with a tighter grip.

He carried her out of the room and down the hallway with sure steps as he had come this way more than once. Fili nudged the door open they stopped in front of and Helena knew they were back in her room from earlier seeing her belongings next to the bed. Fili didn't say a word as he set her on the bed and arranged the pillows behind her after setting the tray on the nightstand. He replaced the tray of food on her lap and sat himself on the large chair next to the bed he had been sitting in for the past few days. "Eat." He said simply.

Helena looked up at him solemnly, her eyes showing confusion and sadness at his lack of communication. She bowed her head and nibbled on a carrot. Silence continued to reign over them as she tried to eat, after a bit Helena threw the food down in frustration and glared at Fili. He wasn't looking at her but must have felt the heat of her gaze because he turned his head towards her and flinched back in surprise. "What is your problem?" She demanded.

Fili's face contorted and he hung his head in shame. "I have no gift to give you tomorrow."

She paused at that, her anger subsiding a little. "That's it?"

He lifted his head and glared at her in return. "Yes, that's it" he snarled. Fili stood and threw his arms up in frustration. "I don't have a gift to give to my One on her birthday! It might not upset you but it shames me!" He looked back at her and froze in his ranting.

Helena's face was black as she stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You asked me to marry you, essentially. Invited me to join your family where I have none and gave me hair decorations that claim me as yours. Although you didn't know it was my birthday tomorrow, I will take them as such gifts because I have never been given anything as precious as you have given me today."

Fili saw her eyes start to glisten and his anger rolled off him like water, he fell to knees next to the bed beside her. With his height, the mattress met his chin and he placed his hands on her leg. "Please don't cry." He pleaded her.

"Then don't make me upset!" She all but shouted at him. "You could have given me nothing but your presence and that would have been more than enough!" Helena blinked her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"What will you have me do?" Fili asked quietly, admonished at her proclamation.

"You don't want me to cry, right? Well I don't want you to ever be ashamed of yourself, especially over something you can't control. Like knowing when my birthday was when I never told you."

Fili nodded, desperate to have her happy again. "What should I do right now to make you happy?"

"Eat."

"What?"

"You heard me. Eat. And then lay down with me." Fili blinked at her and she reached forward, tugging his hands. "Dwalin already tattled on you so come on, up you go."

Fili stood at her request and climbed onto the enormous bed behind her as she scooted forward the best she could. Helena sat between his legs, one stretched out and the other bend up, with the tray on her lap. They ate until she started to yawn, in which Fili took it off her legs and pulled her to his chest as he leaned against the pillows. Helena wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her face into his clothing. The elf may have thought he smelled, but to her he smelled like her Fili.

* * *

 _Next Chapter- The bath scene! Well sorta. I'm trying to figure out what each dwarf is going to give her. Making a list. I'm sorry if there seems to be a lot of scenes with just them. But to be honest, I love writing them._

 **Ê** **khî** \- my one


	22. Adventures in Bathing and Birthdays

_Here it is, the fountain scene. I'm estimating at most four more chapters in Rivendell, still have some stuff I want to cover with Helena before moving on. I'm having the hardest time deciding upon Helena's interaction with Goblin town. I'm trying to do something different with this story from the others and most of the ones I've read has the female being threaten and/or tortured. I have some idea's in mind, but as usual with writing this story I'll see what happens when I get there. If anyone would like to share their opinion let me know._

Side Note: I own nothing

 **Chapter 22 Adventures in Bathing and Birthdays**

Helena woke up alone with Fili's coat over her to keep her warm. No wonder she didn't notice he had left, she thought sitting up. The sun was still up so she assumed it was the same day as she fell asleep on. Laying the heavy coat to the side, Helena jumped from the bed and to her feet. She shook the wrinkles from her dress the best she could and looked around her, wondering where he had gone off to.

 ** _"Your dwarves will be going to that fountain soon."_**

Helena nearly shrieked at the unexpected voice in her head. She huffed to herself, "That wasn't funny." When she received no reply, Helena shrugged and went to the door and pulled it open. An unexpected sight met her when she did, as there was an elf posted outside her room. "Um, hello?"

The dark haired elf look down at her and smiled. "Good evening little lady."

"A good evening indeed, now that she is awake."

Helena started at the second voice and peered around the doorframe to see an elf identical to the one she greeted. Having no idea what to make of this, she did as she usually did in these situations. Asked. "Who are you and why are you two outside my room?"

The two elves came to stand in front of her side by side, held their right hand on their chest and gave a bow.

"Elrohir."

"Elladan."

"Arwen is our younger sister, she asked us to wait here to escort you to anywhere you needed to go when you awoke."

Helena was struck by the similarity of the introduction that she couldn't help but smile. "I actually would like to find a fountain if the two of you don't mind escorting me."

The one who introduced himself as Elladan looked slightly put off. "Would we mind? What a statement. As if escorting a beautiful lady would be any trouble, right brother?"

"Right you are. Which fountain would you like to visit Milady?"

Helena narrowed her eyes at them. "Varda's."

"Excellent choice. Arwen enjoys sitting by the water there as well."

"Elrohir, move out of the way so she can leave her room."

The brothers stared at each other for a moment and the one did as requested. Helena took the few steps out of the room, closing the door behind her and looked at the brothers expectantly. Elladan wave his hand to her left to indicate the direction they were going to take and the three of them walk side by side, the only talking being done was when one of the brothers would tell her which direction to turn. During the beginning of the stroll, her robin made its appearance landing on her shoulder and began to regale her of his adventures while she had been sleeping.

As Helena was guided through Rivendell, she took in the beautiful structure and nature surrounding the elven home. When she looked to her right and into a gazebo style room, she saw Bilbo sitting by himself on a bench watching leaves fall around him. Helena stopped walking and a step later the elf brothers did as well. They followed her as she went over to the hobbit. "Bilbo."

He looked up in surprise "Miss Helena. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. How are you?" She noted the sadness lining his soft features.

"Just thinking."

Helena looked him over. "Would you like to join me? I'm going to visit a fountain of one of the Valar."

Bilbo took her in and then noticed the twin elves standing behind her. He wasn't sure who they were or if Fili would mind them. Hopping off the bench, he went over to stand with her. "Shall we?"

She looked at her escorts and they looked to each other. They turned and instead of walking by her side again, they walked in front leading the way. The four of them turned a final corner and Helena gasped at the statue fountain before them. It was stories high with layering pools from the water coming from a vase carved into Varda's hands as her figure was carved kneeling with robes spread around her, leaning into the mountain. She and Bilbo spoke the same.

"Beautiful."

The two elves stood with pride at their gawking. They too would also admit the fountain was stunning with all of the nature surrounding it. Elrohir spoke, barely gaining their attention. "We will linger nearby to bring you wherever you require afterwards." And at his words, the brothers wandered away although Helena and Bilbo barely took notice.

Helena was the first to move and went to the stone base of the bottom pool, testing the water. To her delight the water was cool but not cold. She bit her lip wondering about dipping her feet in the fountain. Helena assumed it would be okay, seeing how she was about to save it from twelve naked dwarves. Looking behind her, she saw Bilbo still looking at the depiction of Varda in amazement. "Come on Bilbo, don't just stand there like a fauntling."

He shook his head to bring himself out of his daze and followed to where she was. Helena sat on the stone and began to pull off her boots, to which Bilbo looked away. Once he heard a small splash he looked behind to see her with her feet kicking the water and her eyes on the statues face. Her bird had taken flight to a higher pool and was splashing about himself. "Should you be doing that?"

She smirked "They won't mind, I'm sure."

Bilbo looked skeptical but sat beside her, backwards, so he could see her face. They sat there in silence for a while until Helena asked him a question. "What has you so depressed master hobbit?"

He sighed, knowing it was futile to lie. "I feel the company doesn't agree with me being with them, that I don't belong."

Helena hummed and nodded her head. "Well that really isn't up for them to decide is it? You are the one who chose to come, to leave your home to help get theirs back."

Bilbo was silent. "It wasn't the only reason." At her curious look he smiled wryly. "I also came because you did, I didn't want you to be the only one alone, without a family." Bilbo heaved out a breath, "Although that point seems moot since you are now engaged."

"Thank you." The honesty that filled her voice lifted his spirits. "But just because I am gaining a family doesn't mean you won't or haven't. The journey has only begun, there is much time ahead of us still for you to prove to the thick headed dwarves your worth."

Before Bilbo could answer, he frowned as he heard laughter and boots thumping. The noises becoming louder as it seemed to be coming towards them. "What on Middle Earth is that?"

Helena who had moved her gaze back to Varda only smiled.

Bilbo waited, as she seemed disinclined to answer him, and was slightly shocked at what stampeded into his vision. Most of the dwarves were running, jostling each other and making jokes as they started to undress themselves. They all came to a slow stop as Bofur and Nori, the ones in front as they knew where the fountain was, came to a complete halt at the sight of the two sitting at the pool. Gloin and Bifur ran into them, the rest follow with less impact as Kili danced around them trying to pull his boots off while running.

"What have you all stopped for? Come on!"

He was knocked down quickly when he Uncle came up behind him with Balin, both who had been walking at a more sedate pace behind the company. "Open your eyes **Lelkhar**."

Seated on his butt still, Kili looked ahead of them and saw Helena's back with Bilbo next to her staring at them with his mouth open. When he glanced at the company, he saw they were glaring at Fili who had his hands raised in defense.

"What are you angry with me for? She was sleeping when you all dragged me away."

"W-what are you doing?" Came a stuttering squeak.

The company turned back to the hobbit who was looking at them with dawning horror. For whatever reason, probably the presence of the female, the company chose not to answer but shuffle in place at his question. Turned out to be Ori with the most courage.

"We were going to take a bath."

"In a sacred fountain?" Helena called out behind her, not turning around. She could hear their boots shuffle against the ground. "I know Fili, and Kili, are very much aware of an enormous bathhouse here. While I'm sure none of you have an issue being naked around each other, I'm sure the elves don't want to happen upon you." She turned around at this and pinned her eyes on Fili. "And I don't share what is mine, which means even looking."

Right then, the twin brothers that had led her and Bilbo appeared around the edge of the statue carrying a basket of food. "Right you are my lady, our fair eyes might fall out at the sight of naked, hairy dwarves." They grinned at her when her glare turned on them and shouts came from the dwarves.

"Shut up. Was there something you two needed?"

One of the brothers came forward and present the basket of fruit. "I come with gifts for you."

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up and his eyes darted to Fili who looked outraged.

"What do you mean 'you' Elrohir, we both got her food."

Helena who was watching them thoughtfully said "You want me to accept food after you insulted my dwarves?"

The other brother, who she figured was Elladan, put his hand over his heart. "We are truly sorry Milady."

"Yes, very." Helena's hands came forward to accept the basket and stopped when Elrohir continued. "Although you were right about the sacred fountain part, I'm sure father would have found a way to burn the water."

Elladan slapped a hand over his eyes as the young girl dropped her hands and turned away from them. But not before he saw the dwarves with smug expressions at her spurning their food. No one moved or said anything as Elvish filled the courtyard and Lord Elrond and his steward came into view, stopping to take in the scene before them. He looking blankly at the states of undress the dwarves were in and then in exasperation at his sons standing before the girl.

He called out something to them in Elvish that made them stand up straight and admonished. "Go tend to your duties." Elrond finished in Westron, sternly watching his sons as they quietly left the yard. He turned to Thorin and addressed him "If you need help seeking the bathhouse, Lindir can show you the way."

Thorin stared up at the Elf Lord before jerking his head at the company and they started picking up the clothes that had dropped. As Lindir led them away, Fili chanced a look back to see Helena's eyes following them. She waved to him as she caught his eyes before he rounded the corner with the others.

After they left, Elrond looked to the girl blessed by the Valar who was once again staring at Varda. "Thank you for stopping them from bathing in our fountain."

With her eyes still on the statue she answered, "It wasn't a big deal, I was warned beforehand."

"I will send my daughter to escort you and Master Bilbo back to the rooms when you are done." He paused, "I need to look at your wound to check the healing process. Would you like to wait for your One to be there?"

Helena tilted her head to the side, "Bilbo would you mind staying with me?"

Surprise took over his face. "Not at all Miss Helena."

Helena faced Lord Elrond, "The Valar seem to like you well enough which mean I suppose I can trust you enough to do so."

Elrond bowed his head in acceptance and took his leave.

Helena and Bilbo sat at the fountain eating the fruit left behind, telling one another tales from their homes. Night had fallen when Arwen appeared to take them away and she quietly led them back to Helena's room. Once back in her bed with Daemyn at her head and Bilbo at the foot of it, out of view of her skin, Elrond looked over her stomach and declared her healing exceptionally well. Accelerated even. She smiled but didn't say a word about it. Bilbo left the room after Lord Elrond with a good night to her, and then her robin when it chirped at him.

Helena fell asleep again soon after they left, awakening only slightly when she felt Fili's hand touch her head and she reached over and yanked on his arm until he laid on the bed next to her. With a sigh, she let sleep overtake her mind again.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The yelled greeting jolted Helena awake and she jerked up, swinging at the nearest object. In this case, it was Kili who was standing very close to her.

"Holy Mary mother of…." Helena's eyes were wild as she took in her surroundings. "What the fuck?"

Bofur and Nori were holding onto each other laughing at Kili who was holding a hand to his head, face contorted in pain and surprise. Bombur was holding a fair size cake, surrounded by the other dwarves who were either smiling, smirking or laughing at her and Kili.

"Just be glad they didn't do a normal dwarven birthday wake-up call." Fili said beneath her.

Helena looked at him "And what would that entitle?"

"We carried him off and threw him in a lake once." Kili told her checking his hand for blood. "Did you have to hit me?"

"Did you have to stand so close?" She shot back. Her eyes landed on the bags at the foot of her bed. "What's all that?"

"Presents of course lass" Oin announced, trumpet jammed in his ear.

"Right, you want me to open them now?" A chorus of affirmatives filled the air. "Fine, but can we leave the cake until later? It looks too delicious to eat for breakfast." Bombur swelled at her compliment and nodded his head, placing the cake on the stand next to the bed.

They moved the party to the floor so she could see everyone better and began to open her gifts, each bag labeled with the dwarf's name. Helena swore she wasn't going to cry again, but this was the most presents she had gotten in years and they were from a group who barely knew her. And everything was hand crafted.

From Óin was a collection of vials with scented oils from the herbs he had picked along the way and a small book with notations about the different types of herbs in them.

Glóin gave her a metal box with etchings on the side with instructions that it was a tinderbox, and he would help her gather materials and show her how to build a proper fire.

Balin's gift was sheets of parchment filled with explanations about dwarven formalities and histories. He winked at her saying that as she was going to be future Queen, it was his job to keep her out of trouble as well.

The bag from Dwalin was heavier as it included a whetstone and a small axe. Because a dwarf wasn't a proper one without an axe he claimed.

Ori's was simpler than the others. He presented her with sheets of drawings, everything from ones of her and Fili to scenery they had passed. He had even provided a leather flap with tie string to keep them together.

Dori had knitted a scarf and a pair of mittens for when they climbed over the Misty Mountains. They were light blue and incredibly soft to the touch as she ran her fingers over them

Nori's gift was, well she wouldn't say impractical but she did laugh. It was a flick knife and a note promising to teach her how to pick someone's pocket.

Bifur and Bofur's present surprised her, for when she opened the bag she saw a variation of the child's toy she had described to Bifur days ago. She had no idea it had been finished. When she pulled the string to wind it up, the toy spun and flew into the air much to the delight of herself and the toymakers.

It turned out that the cake Bombur had made was his gift, chocolate with cream frosting. One she assure him wouldn't go to waste and was very excited to eat.

When she got to Kíli's, which was wrapped in a long clothe, Helena noticed he was nervous. As she unwound the linen, her breathing became shallower as her eyes took in the arrows laying before her. The arrowheads gleamed onyx black notched into smooth pale wood and feathers of the deepest blue, probably the most beautiful arrows she had ever seen.

"I know I owed them to you as a bet, but I thought…" he trailed off looking uncertain.

"I would rather have them as a gift, as beautiful as they are. A lot of time was put into this, I can tell." She laid the arrows to her side and waved him closer. He was already near her and only had to scoot over a little bit. When he was near enough, she pulled him into a quick hug that left him stunned at the contact.

Kili recovered quickly and grinned at his brother, "Told you I could take her away from you."

"A one second hug will hardly do that brother, stop getting your hopes up."

Helena beamed at the gifts spread before her and then looked at Thorin. "I didn't get anything from you?"

Thorin got up from his spot and went over to her, crouching at her side. He held a hand out to her hair, "May I?" At her nod, and Fili's, he lifted the tail of her hair and holding it carefully took the leather strap out. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a large metal hair clasp and Thorin held it up for her to see the detail. On the top and bottom were the normal geometric dwarf etchings, but in the middle was a silhouette of raven.

"This is a symbol of our family," he explained as he hooked it around her hair, pressing the metal together to seal her hair in. "It decrees that you are protected by and are part of our family." He replaced her large braid against her back once more. Thorin looked her in the eyes and took note of the well of emotions that were there. He was unprepared when Helena launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"Thank you."

He heard her whisper in his ear as he let one arm circle her to pat her back. Looking at his company, he could see many surprised expressions aimed at the both of them. Setting her back at her previous seat, he stood up. "Since it is her birthday, and she is still supposed to be resting, we will move this back to our chamber since there is more room and seating for us to enjoy today." At his declaration, Kili gathered up the gifts while Fili picked Helena up in his arms once again and the company all left her room to theirs.

They spent the rest of the day sharing stories, telling jokes, and singing songs to celebrate another year of Helena's life. Oin had taken up audience with her at one point and they talked about the herbs they had used for his gift. It was then she realized that she had never been happier in that moment than she thought she could ever be. It was afternoon when Bilbo made his appearance with a halo of bright flowers. With her permission, he laid the woven crown on her head and Helena's nose was filled with different fragrances. She had him sit at her side and showed him all of the gifts she had received.

Later on, a plate was suddenly shoved into her hands by Kili and her eyes widened at the size of the slice of cake that had been cut for her. Her wide gaze met with Fili's as he looked at her in amusement. "This is huge!"

Fili bit back a response as he kicked his brother's leg who had opened his mouth with a wicked look in his eyes. "You get the biggest slice as you are the one with the birthday." He watched her poke at it with her fork a few times. "Do you not like the flavor?"

She shook her head, "No that's not it." Glancing around, making sure Bombur wasn't nearby, she leaned in closer to him. "Too much bread makes me sick." She muttered.

"Eat what you can then I'll finish the rest. Can't have Bombur thinking you didn't like his present." The smile he received was brilliant.

Helena was only able to eat about a third of it before her stomach protested and she slyly handed her plate to Fili who finished it. They spend the rest of the day relaxing and goofing off, making it the best day in Helena's memory. She ended falling asleep on a pile of furs in front of the fire pit to Bofur singing a song about a bonnie lass.

* * *

 _I always enjoyed the thought of Elrond's twin sons, I wish they had more of a presence in the movies, and books. Hope everyone liked it and the gifts I chose for her. Had a seriously hard time deciding what they should give her._

 _Also, if anyone named the Sky Dancer toy the dwarves made I give major props, those who didn't- google it._


	23. The Past Intervenes the Future

_Honestly I was almost overwhelmed by the review responses I received for the previous chapter. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed reading. It was probably one of my more favourite chapters to write so far. You guys are awesome. Sorry but this chapter is shorter, it's more of an explanation chapter to get to know Helena a little more. Hope you like it._

 **Chapter 23 The Past Intervenes the Future**

It had been three more days in Rivendell leaving eight until the map could be read. The company was making the most of their days there, knowing that the peace and relaxation wouldn't come easily after they left. Helena made use of her forced recovery days reading over the parchment Balin had written for her. Currently, she was stuck on the requirements for royals to be married. Worry pinched her brow and Balin, who was next to her in case she had questions, saw it when he looked up from his own reading to check on her. Setting down his book, he addressed her.

"What has you worried lass?"

Her frown deepened at his question. "What you wrote about courting and marriage, does the woman have to meet all requirements to marry into the line?"

Balin locked his fingers over his belly and regarded her closely. "It is up to the king if there are certain qualifications that aren't met. Which part are you asking about?"

Helena paused as she fingered the parchment lightly, her eyes darting over to where Fili was sitting with his Uncle and brother, talking about…something. She felt the muscles in her face pinch as her frown set in further. Setting the notes between them, she set her finger on a certain line. One that said right after the rule that the terms were absolute or no marriage would take place.

The white-haired dwarf put his eye glass up to his eye again to read what she had pointed at and looked back up at her gravely. "Do you mean to tell me you aren't a virgin lass?

She took her hand back and let out a shuddering breath, "Not by choice." Helena set the other papers on top of the one she set on the table and stood up. "If it is something that will stop us from getting married, I should say something now." Her whole expression was downcast as her eyes observed the Durin's. However instead of going to them, she turned and left the room with her ever present feathered companion on her shoulder.

Thorin was the one to notice her leave, shoulders slumped in defeat and he switched his gaze to his advisor who was also looking after her in shock. When Balin turned back and his eyes caught Thorin's, his face was troubled. The dwarf king stood and excused himself from the boys and took Helena's seat she had vacated.

"What is the matter my friend?"

Balin dug out the parchment and pointed to the same spot Helena had before. Thorin read it and leveled his gaze with Balins, "Is this a problem?"

"That is a difficult question to answer." He said sighing. "In our society it holds a yes and no answer, one that must be answered only by you." Balin's contemplated Fili for a moment before his expression turned serious. "Thorin, I think something happened to the girl, a horrible incident that doesn't allow her to meet this particular qualification for marriage."

Thorin couldn't have appeared more shocked at the other dwarf's implication. Such a thing was rare among their people that if such a disgusting act happened, everyone called for the dwarf's death. Suddenly her aversion to anyone touching her made sense, why she never talked about her past in detail. Why she was so affected by the elf grabbing her arm upon waking. Thorin stroked his short beard, deep in thought. "We don't want to corner her though, if this did happen to her I can't imagine her reliving such an event would end well. What should we do?"

Balin was tapping his thumbs against his robes in thought. "I would suggest having a meeting about terms for the courting and marriage. She already gave me an important detail, probably knowing I would go to you about it. Fili, well he may be more of a problem. The lad is extremely protective of her, I daresay more so than his father was with Dis. I believe she will be able to tell at least the barest of details. She believes that she won't be able to marry Fili the way she is now, even though they are two halves of a whole. I believe she will shut herself off from us until you reassure her that you will not reject the marriage, but support it."

"But can I Balin? These rules were set long before our time, who am I to dispute such a law."

"You are King Under the Mountain Thorin, or you will be once we reclaim it. You have the power to change whatever law you wish. Are you really willing to push your nephew's happiness and One away because of something she was unable to control?"

Thorin looked humbled at his words. "No," he said shamefaced looking at Fili. "I don't believe I have that right."

"Then it is up to you to set their future right. Besides, who will know besides us?" His eyes bore down on Thorin. "Who needs to know?"

"You are right." Thorin gripped Balin's shoulder with a grim smile. "Thank you my friend. I will call a meeting with them now, will you accompany me as witness?"

* * *

After tearing Fili away from Kili, the three went in search of Helena having no idea where she went. Fili finally gave in and asked a passing elf who directed them to the fountain they had almost bathed in the other day. Looking over the statue, they spotted her sitting in the bent arm next to the top pool huddled in a ball. Thorin felt his chest tighten at the look of hopelessness on her face as she watched the water fall by her. Taking a glance at his nephew, he saw Fili had noticed it as well.

Fili walked over to the base of the first pool and called up to her softly. "Helena, **Ê** **khî**." He waited until she looked down at him, "Thorin would like to talk to us about our courtship."

They saw her knuckles whiten as she gripped her legs. Nobody moved after she diverted her eyes back to the water for many minutes, the three male dwarves waiting patiently for her to move and climb down from the rock. The robin at her side started trilling at her, gaining her attention as she listen to him sing. Balin was once more set in his idea that she could understand some animals, specifically the one with her now as it flew away to Fili's shoulder and chirped at her from his new perch. Slowly, Helena unfolded her body and gracefully slid down the skirts of the statue, avoiding all water, and landing on her feet.

Her nervousness would have been obvious to a blind man thought Thorin as he watched Fili approach her slowly, as one would with a wounded animal. Her wide eyes watched his nephew come closer and he knew she understood that he wouldn't hurt her, but at the same time Thorin knew it wasn't Fili Helena was worried about. It was him. Thorin and Balin looked on as Fili lowered his forehead to hers and Helena's eyes close at the contact and her body visibly relax. Neither of them understood nor knew about the special connection they had with each other beyond the knowledge of being One's. When the two separated, the older dwarves saw him lift her hand to his lips, murmuring something as he kissed her hand. What Fili had said they weren't sure, but her eyes had flicked over to them during his whispers. With her hand still in his, Fili gently tugged her to his side and they walked over to Thorin and Balin.

Thorin looked around where they were, taking in the scenery. It was quiet, only distant voices and a breeze rustling the trees were to be heard where they stood. He looked at the girl partially behind his nephew, her tanned skin slightly paled. Seeing as how this was the second time she had been found at this particular fountain, Thorin decided to ask her about the location.

"Would you like to talk matters though here, Helena? You seem to be more at ease here, and there is no one around."

At his words, she twisted her head about to check if they were indeed alone. Looking back to the head of their company, Helena nodded her head. She led the other three over to a side area where there sat four stone benches in a square. Thorin and Balin took one perpendicular to the bench Helena had sat herself with Fili.

After a moment, Thorin began their meeting. "In the notes Balin presented to you about our society, were formalities and customs about courtship and marriage among the dwarvin royals and lords." He paused gathering his words. "Since we are under such unusual circumstances, a lot of the steps will either be overlooked or forgone entirely. For example the meeting of the heads of the families. Since you have no family, a proxy guardian could be chosen for you to ensure your best interests, if you chose to have one."

Helena smile a little at that, she suppose Aulë could be considered her guardian as he's called her his daughter more than once. Although negotiations would be a little more difficult.

"Dowry usually comes with the daughter being married, to or from an important line. There has never been set terms to this custom, dowry's have been presented with everything from a generational family ring to jewels or livestock. I have decided on yours." He saw Balin turn to him slightly. Although it wasn't on his face, Thorin knew he was confused as he hadn't discussed it with his advisor. "You left your home to ensure our quest would succeed in reclaiming ours. While you may not look favorably on your past, losing everything you have ever known is a hole in your life that cannot be reclaimed."

She looked at him as his voice quieted, knowing he wasn't only talking about Helena's world.

"Your sacrifice for our people will be considered your dowry to the line of Durin." Thorin saw the surprise in Fili's eyes and some of the worry leave Helena's. He prepared himself for the issue he was going to address next. "Most of the other formalities and customs can be confronted as we cross them. However, there is one other that needs discussed. Not only is it a harsher marriage custom and requirement, it is a family matter as of now." His blue eyes stared into her mixed ones as her face paled again. "We need to talk about what you mentioned to Balin earlier."

Fili turned to his one in confusion, concern instantly taking over him as he watched her pull her feet up to the and curl around herself. Looking back at Thorin, he saw the sorrow and resolve on his face. "What happened earlier?"

"She came across a ruling in the traditions I wrote out for her, one that says she wouldn't be allowed to marry you for a certain reason." Balin offered up, the disquiet clear on his face.

Fili skimmed his memory from his childhood lessons for the reason Helena wouldn't be able marry into his family. His brow furrowed as confusion and hurt began to swirl within him. Balin stopped him when he started to open his mouth.

"I don't believe what happen was entirely her choice lad."

Fili's jaw clicked shut as he took in the expressions and body language of the two dwarves before returning his gaze to his One. Shame instantly filled him as he saw the way she held herself, anxiety coming off in waves and he could see the humiliation and disgust plainly on her face. His shoulders dropped at the fact he had assumed something of her, a right he never had.

"Can you tell us lass?" Balin asked quietly. "We don't need the details, just enough to pass over the decree and help you, if somehow anyone ever found out."

Helena's eyes weren't focused on any of them, they were blank and staring off in the distance. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to remember. Years had passed and it was in that time she had hidden that trauma and emotions from it in her memory, trying not to remember even as it left its mark on her. "I was sixteen in human years, so around mid-forties in a dwarf's age." Helena started, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"I lived with my mother and a man who…helped provide for us." Her stomach rolled as memories of him resurfaced. "He was fond of his drink and when drunk, he would often confuse me and my mother. We looked similar enough, I suppose." Her voice trailed off as she tried to remember what her mom looked like. "It was on one of those nights where he had fallen too far into his cup that he…th-that h-he…" Helena's throat started to constrict as her memories assaulted her. Tears started to roll down her face. "He wouldn't s-stop touching me, calling me my m-mothers name. No matter how m-much I screamed and h-hit him…" Nausea overcame her and she rolled off the side of the bench to retch on the ground as her mind wouldn't stop replaying that night.

"That's enough." Fili demanded as he went to Helena's side, a hand hovering over her back as she continued to shake bent over on her knees.

"I'm sorry lass." Balin said softly, regret painfully lacing his voice.

Thorin stood, walking around the stone benches to crouch in front of her. "I am truly sorry Helena, no one should ever have to go through the pain of what you experienced. If it had happened here, with us, the man would be no more." When she lifted her head at his words and he saw the tears. Cautiously, he brought his hand to her cheek with Fili watching his every move. Thorin swiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping away some tears. "You are protected here, if anyone tries to hurt you they will meet not only the blades of the Durin family, but of every dwarf in this company. Possibly the one of the hobbit as well." He held her eyes during his speech. "You are an amazing and strong woman, Helena Echo Wright, one I am proud to offer place in my family."

Helena's eyes widened at his proclamation and she felt a rush of emotions run through her that she realized weren't hers. Her chest tightened at the fierce protectiveness that blanketed her and with a sob, she flung herself at the king hanging from his neck for dear life.

They stayed where they were after that for some time. Thorin sitting on the ground now with Helena in his arms, partially on him, from the strength of her lunge and Fili next to them looking on despondent, while Balin remained where he was looking on. Night began to fall and Helena's tears had subsided as she fell asleep on the dark haired dwarf, fingers curled around some of his mail. Thorin gently loosened her hands and readjusted her so he could transfer her to Fili's arms with her only making one sound as they moved her and she pressed into Fili's chest seeking more comfort.

They all stood up and Thorin looked at the emotion worn faced of the two before him. "We will speak later, go get some rest."

With that, the four depart in two different directions. Fili carrying Helena back to what had become their room and Thorin and Balin back to the room the company was occupying. None of them never saw the Elves above them in the large limbs of the trees. The siblings looked at one another before one of the brothers spoke.

"While that was a huge invasion of privacy with a sickening tale, and I wish that man were here so we could take care of him, thank you for forcing us here Arwen."

The long dark-haired elleth looked at him from where she was sitting on her branch. "It wasn't for you two, but for her. You two would have ended up putting her in pain if you had continued with your plans and I have no wish for my brothers to be murdured."

"Elrohir." Said one brother.

"Elladan." Answered the other.

"We need to rethink our situation and change plans. Maybe a gift."

"I believe you to be right, _onooro_."

"I would suggest something she misses but hasn't realized it yet." Arwen offered to her brothers while she hand stroked the breast of Daemyn who sat on her knee.

They looked at her with matching raises brows in question.

* * *

 _I want to keep the twins around, I haven't decided if they will be included when the company leaves Rivendell though._


	24. Bonding

_I forgot to put it in yesterday, but this story now has over 2,500 visitors. The last chapter was a rough one for me to write, for a few reasons. I started writing it before work and when I came back home, I stared at my computer for ages trying to figure out what I had planned to write hours before. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited this story. In all seriousness though, you guys wouldn't get an update everyday if you all didn't motivate me. Clap yourselves on the back and have a drink or whatever. Loves to all and hope you enjoy the chapter._

Side note:I'm so lonely, so lonely, I have nobody to call my own...

 **Chapter 24 Bonding**

The worst part about recalling certain memories is the effect they can have on a person afterwards. The fear and anxiety which stemmed as a result from the events are brought back to the surface, leaving the person swimming in their memories. Because what is remembered about experiences and logged as memories, have a different waiting period for recollection and acceptance. With this, there are some memories that do not fade away as easily as others; time doesn't always make an event unforgettable, only bearable. For when some memories never fade, are never confronted, the past can poison the future.

Helena was deep in a nightmare, reliving and adding to the night she had always considered the worst in her life. Fili was next to her as she thrashed and whimpered in her sleep, trying to wake her up and she was completely unaware of him. He was at a complete loss at how to help her as he watched her twist on the sheets, sitting beside her in case she might hurt herself. Fili was of half a mind to go get his Uncle, since he knew why she would be like this, and see if he knew of a way to wake her. He couldn't leave her though as a cry left her lips and tears started to roll down her cheeks. The dwarf never heard the door open behind him with his entire focus on how to wake up his One from her nightmare.

"Perhaps you should try this."

Fili whipped around on the bed, a dagger in his hand, and spotted the Elf Lords daughter in a nightdress holding out a vial of liquid. He lowered his arm, his face wild-eyed and haunted as he looked at her in surprise at her sudden presence. She entered the room fully, walked over to the bed and pressed the vial into his hand. "What is this?"

"Jasmine. The smell will calm her down, ease away what has her frightened."

He gripped the container in his hand gently. "Thank you Lady Arwen."

She bowed her head at him and swept out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. Fili uncorked the bottle and an intense, heady aroma filled the air. Setting it on the table for a moment, he cut a piece of the bed sheet with his dagger and replaced the vial with the knife. Pouring a few drops on the cloth, he held it under Helena's nose and watched as the scent of the flower work its way into her mind. She gasped a deep breath, leading her to calm her breathing and her whimpers to subside. Slowly, her limbs followed example and her body relaxed into the bed. Fili withdrew his hand and place the cloth on the nightstand, exhaling harshly he gently wiped away the tears still lingering on her face.

He waited for a time after she calmed down before lying beside her. When he did, Helena rolled to her side and buried her nose into his neck inhaling deeply before relaxing further. Carefully so not to hit her head, Fili folded his arm under his head and wrapped the other around her waist keeping her against him. He followed her back into sleep with her breath fanning over his skin.

* * *

Helena nuzzled her face into the warmth she was surrounded by as something stroked her head. Confusion set in faster and greater than it had before and she jerked her head away, opening her eyes as she did and saw Aulë gazing at her with sorrow in his eyes. She was even more confused as she looked in front of her as saw Fili still deep asleep, his blonde hair falling around him.

"What the…How is he here?" She hissed at the Valar.

"For more than one reason, but for one in particular. Did I not claim you as my daughter?" Aulë rumbled quietly. "It would seem only fair that he should meet me before you marry instead of when you two would enter my halls at your deaths." He rested his large hand on top of her head. "I worry about you, **ê azsâlul mesem**. You should not have been forced to live and relive such a horrific experience."

At once, Helena remembered telling the three dwarves scant details about what had happened to her. She started to tremble and tucked her body back into Fili's, who woke from her shaking. He held her tighter and spoke into her ear, " **Marlûna** , don't worry. Nothing will harm you here."

"I wish it were simple words that could ease her distress."

The unknown male voice had Fili's eyes flying open and reaching for his sword, which wasn't there. He blinked past the hostility clouding his vision to see they weren't in Rivendell anymore. Or at least that's what Fili assumed. He wrapped the arm that had reached for his nonexistent sword around Helena's head and held her close to him. "Who are you and where have you brought us?"

A please grin came over the man's face at Fili's show of protectiveness. "I am your creator and you are in the forest of Oromë in the land of Valinor."

The astonishment and reverence couldn't have been more apparent on Fili's face if he tried. He hadn't noticed Helena had stopped shaking as he stared up at the man who claimed to be Mahal. She pulled her face from him enough to whisper "He wanted to meet you in person before we married." She pulled further away as the thick arm covering her head went limp and she saw his complexion pale slightly.

"I have no intention of taking her away from you, young master Fili, only to speak and impart advice unto you."

Helena moved to sit up and had to pull at Fili's moustache braids to get him to move with her. She ended up on his lap with his arm still wrapped around her waist. While the reverence still lingered, apprehension was also present on his face. Aulë let a grin come to his face, glad he had chosen right when he created his dwarf's other half. Still on one knee in front of them, he stretched out a hand to tug on his adopted daughter's earrings. Gaining her attention, he let his hand drop. "I will speak with him alone. Vána is here and will keep you company, she mentioned something about large bunnies to show you." He lifted his eyes from hers to over Fili's shoulder and Helena saw the flower adorned Valar waiting for her by some trees.

Helena pulled at the arm trapping her in place. "Don't worry" she repeated his words back to him. "I'm positive he won't harm you." Once she got him to release her from his lap, she jumped up and ran over to the blonde woman stopping just shy of running into her. Fili watched as she shuffled in place before the stranger held out her arms and Helena fell into them. He watched them disappear into the grove of trees, his eyes lingering in worry.

"Come with me."

Fili turned back around and saw Mahal standing and he pushed himself to his feet as well. He was momentarily surprised at the Valar's height, having been told stories of him being taller than all the elves. Aulë led them to the boulders at the edge of the pond where he and Vána first talked with Helena, motioning the dwarf to sit as he did and spent a moment observing the ancestor of his creations.

Fili didn't once fidget as the dark eyes of his creator swept over him, knowing he was being assessed even though Mahal knew about him. It was the piercing look of a father he mused, about to give his daughter's suitor a lecture. Fili knew that when he looked back on this in the future, he would find this amusing, but right now he couldn't help but be nervous.

"I have seen Helena's past and I know several various outcomes of her future" Aulë started. "I was proud to choose her as a One for one of my dwarves based off of her inner strength alone. Her will to survive through her traumas have surpassed that of the many beings we have come across in our time. But it is survival only, not truly living, for she never expected much happiness or to be married. Helena still falls under the control of being a victim, not a full survivor, from the actions of one man."

Fili saw red as he remembered what Helena had told them yesterday. He wanted nothing more than to feel the life of the man who hurt her drain from him beneath his hands. Fili remembered at the same time the hurt he felt thinking she had willing lain with someone else before him and shame filled him once more.

"Such an occurrence is rare in your world, therefore you should not feel shame over something you could not have assumed had happened. I am not sure if she realized what you had thought in that moment, but I do know that she would forgive you for doubting her as she now knows what is expected of dwarf women." Aulë paused, letting what he said run register with the young dwarf. "The reason I pulled you here was to tell you that something is going to happen that could destroy the fine line she treads as a survivor. None of us can fully see what will happen and we cannot tell you, but I want you to be prepared to help her. Helena's spirit has been broken more than once and the effects are difficult to cope and live with.

"Her memories have overwhelmed her on more than one occasion and she turned to the only coping mechanism unrelated to anything in her past." At Fili's confused look, Aulë shook his head. "It is not my right to say, but you will find out in time. You have already seen the after effects manifest in her personality: her lack of bonding and trust, mood swings, and her inability to accept others touching her without her acceptance. This is her minds' way of avoiding her situation all together. What may come to pass, you need to be ready for her mind to possibly shatter."

"How can I help her if I don't know what is to come?" Fili asked angrily.

"Protect her the best you and your kin can. And when it is over, don't leave her." The Valar looked over Fili's shoulder again. "She is very important to us, Heir of Durin. I have faith in you and your family to keep her safe." He stopped talking and moment later Fili felt his One's arms circle him from behind and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"Are you going to send us back to sleep now?"

"Yes." Aulë stood and went over to them. "Both of you need rest." He noticed another golden flower in her hand and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Close your eyes and think of your bed."

They did as instructed and faded from view. Vána came over to him, "Are you sure she will survive?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure of how well. She will need more than the dwarves will be able to offer. Come, we must to speak with the others."

* * *

Back in their room at Rivendell, Kili sat at the foot of their bed waiting for them to wake. The sun had risen long ago and he was impatiently waiting for his soon to be sister in law to wake up so he could drag her away to test out the arrows he'd made for her. He huffed out a breath and eyed the pair wrapped in each other's arms. He started to nudge his booted foot against Helena's and smiled when she let out a groan and kicked at him. He did it again, his grin growing as she huffed and tried to move her feet away. Kili didn't notice his brother crack an eye open and was unprepared for the leg that swiftly kicked his shin. Kili yelped in pain as Fili chuckled, waking Helena up fully and she looked at them confused.

"Mmmm… what happened?" She asked groggily rubbing a hand across her eyes.

"Your brother is acting like a dwarfling."

"He was your brother first, you deal with him." Helena replace her head back into the crook of Fili's shoulder, snuggling against him.

Kili recovered and nudged her foot again, getting her to crack an eye open. "Come on, you two are being lazy! It's already late into the day."

"We had a long night **nadadith**. Can't you find something to occupy your time?"

"I did, but it requires **Mamahdûna** ,"

"How am I needed?"

"To test out your new arrows. It's been four days and you haven't tried them out yet!" He turned and flopped down on top of them, wedging himself between the two grinning when he heard them groan.

"Dammit **Khumel** , get up! You're heavy." Helena moaned and flicked his ear.

"I'll get up when you do." Kili tilted his head back enough to see her face. Fili was watching their exchange in amusement.

She tried unsuccessfully to wriggle her legs out from under him. "Fine, I'm up! Go away so I can redress."

Kili bounded off the bed and towards the door "Ten minutes!" He called over the shoulder and shut the door behind him.

"I'm going to ask again, are you certain of his age?"

Fili grinned at her question. "I wonder myself at times." He ran a hand over the side of her face and into her hair, thinking of his talk with Mahal. "I know what you will say, but will you be fine to handle today?" He asked lowly, bringing her eyes to his.

Helena sighed, knowing he was asking about the whole of yesterday into last night. "I believe so." She didn't elaborate past that and laid her head back down on Fili.

He could feel the tension from his question and let her stay there for a few minutes until telling her "Kili will probably burst in here without knocking once his ten minutes are up."

A groan escaped her. "God. Alright, you leave too then."

"You're kicking me out?" Disbelief colored his voice.

She sat up and gave him an arched look. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?"

The look that came over his face made her freeze and it left as quickly as it came. He pointed over to the corner of the room, "There's a screen right over there. And I need to change as well."

Helena eyed him and then looked over at the dressing screen, it was wooden and had no gaps so he would be unable to see her. "You aren't going to leave are you?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes at him and crawled over the bed to the side where their bags were. Spotting hers, Helena climbed off the bed and lifted the leather bag. "Don't think of peeking in."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The dry look she sent him gave away the fact she knew what he said was a lie. As the disappeared behind the carved wood, Fili got his own bag from the floor and rifled through it to find a fresh shirt. No words were said as they readied for the day, only the sounds of clothes being taken on and off were heard. Until FIli's words came true and Kili slammed the door open, almost skipping into the room. He froze in mid step at seeing his brother half-dressed and his dark brown eyes searched for Helena.

"Get out."

Kili's eyes went back to Fili as the growled command left the blondes mouth. He didn't have time to turn as something came flying at him and hit him in the head. "Ow!" He looked down to see a goblet on the ground at his feet.

"Next thing I throw will be a knife. Didn't your mother teach you to knock?" Helena's voice rang out from behind the screen.

The brunette dwarf took a step back as his wide eyes were flicking between his brother and where she was getting dressed.

"I don't hear you leaving."

Fili watched his brother run out the door with some amusement mixed with his aggravation and the slamming of the door echoed throughout the room. He could hear his One muttering from where she was and smiled at the insults that were coming from her directed at his brother. Fili remained standing as he was with his shirt in his hand and was like that when Helena finished dressing and reappeared. When she looked up and saw him in his state of dress she stopped and held her breath. He saw her eys rove his chest before squeaking and whirled around.

" **Marlûna**."

She jumped as his deep voice came from directly behind her and she felt a finger drag along the top of her exposed shoulder blades. She shuddered and sucked in a breath as she felt his beard scratch her cheek.

"Go find my brother, I'll meet up with you two." He lightly kissed her cheek and walked around her, clothes in hand to the dressing screen.

Helena could feel her skin blush red and she stumbled to fasten her blades on her person. Grabbing her bow, she took a glance at where Fili was getting dressed hidden from sight. She bit her lip and left the room, where she ran directly into Kili.

"About time! Glad to see you back in your normal clothes, at least mostly."

The last part was directed at her elf boots and the fact she had left her long coat off. Helena had dressed in a pair of soft, dark brown leather pants, cream linen shirt that tied off her shoulders, and a dark blue under bust corset with triple ties. Her knives were strapped to her thighs and in her boots, her bow in one had and her quiver full of the arrows Kili made for her in the other.

"I thought you like my hobbit dresses?" Helena teased him.

"I do, but you look more like you in these clothes."

She hooked her arm through his, "Why thank you. Now I assumed you know where we can practice?"

* * *

Helena hooked an arrow on her bow and drew it back, feeling the slide of the smooth wood on her partial glove. Pausing, she glanced at Kili. "You tested these when you made them right?"

"Of course not." When she lowered the bow slightly he chuckled. "I'm kidding, Fili would beat me if I gave you a weapon that hadn't been checked over." Helena raised the bow again and took aim at the target across the courtyard. He watched as she leveled her breathing and in a split second the arrow went flying almost too fast for his eye to catch. Kili went to stand next to her and admired her shot, almost dead center. "Impressive right?"

A voice came from behind them. "Quite impressive indeed, for a dwarf made arrow."

At the first word, Helena had snatched another arrow and had it aimed at the person behind them. She came close to releasing it when she realized who had spoken. The elf twins were standing there, well one was while the other had duck slightly away from her arrow. Helena lowered the bow slightly as the one standing up straight spoke.

"And she moves with the grace of the elves. I'm not sure you would have moved in time Elrohir. Are you sure you want to marry a dwarf?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Must you insult them every time you see a dwarf?" Her bow was fully at her side with the arrow in the other hand. Kili remained next to her glaring at the two elves.

Elrohir was now standing straight from his previous position. "Of course, it's so easy." His dark eyes moved to the dwarf at her side. "Oi, beardless, how's it going?"

Kili let out a growl and took a step forward.

"Was there something you two hooligans needed?" She asked of them holding her bow in front of Kili to stop him.

Elladan smirked down at the glowering dwarf before addressing the armed girl. "One of the border guards came across a rather unusual acting pony. Shaggy black mare, white legs and nose…was it one of your company's?"

Helena gasped, "Tamesis! Where is she?"

"In the courtyard where you all arrived."

She turned on her heel and ran out of the practice ring with Kili right behind her, running straight into Fili. He grabbed her arms to steady her and his eyes caught sight of the elf twins smirking at him.

"What's the rush?"

"My pony Fili! She found her way here!" Helena raised her hands to tug on his arms to let her go.

He smiled at her excitement to see her mare she bonded with so quickly. "Then let's get to her without injuring yourself." He moved to her side and placed a hand at her lower back, moving her forward while making sure she didn't run ahead of him. "Coming Kili?" He called over his shoulder, ignoring the twins who watched them leave.

* * *

 _No the horse wasn't their gift. That is next chapter I think._

 **ê azsâlul mesem** \- my lonely jewel

 **Marlûna** \- love

 **Mamahdûna** -She who is (or has been) blessed


	25. Thieving and Dancing

_I admit, I was cackling at the reviews and people who dread goblin town. I had the tempted thought of making you guys wait a few days when it came to that chapter. But I doubt I will be able to hold off on you all. Sadly, this story will be lacking in details about her learning to pickpocket as it is something I never learned to do and the internet sucks for information._

 **Chapter 25 Thieving and Dancing**

"You want me to what?"

"Thorin's pipe, I want you to take it."

Helena and Nori were in the company's chamber away from the others, next to the balcony. She had spent the morning coddling her mare, who relished in the attention as the Durin brothers and elf twins stood to the side actually having a moment of tranquility as they watched her hug the nose and face of her pony in amusement, Tamesis standing still as Helena gripped its mane. Kili made a comment at one point that he wouldn't have to steal her away from Fili, the horse was doing the job for him. Her afternoon was then spent in the practice ring at the heart of Rivendell with Elrohir and Elladan, Kili and Fili at a short distance away, having her demonstrate her skills with her knives, swords, and bow. While they never touched her, the amount of times they leaned close to correct a stance or pass instructions had Fili gritting his teeth.

The twins knew that they were aggravating the dwarf prince with each smirk they threw in his direction when Helena wasn't looking. Kili had attempted to pull his soon to be sister away from the tall elves more than once, but each time they side stepped his endeavors with solutions of their own. It wasn't until Fili looked ready to murder them did Arwen make her appearance, in an annoyed tone in the Elvish she spoke to her brothers. However by that time, it was growing dark and much to Arwen's and the dwarve's annoyance, the twins walked her back to the shared room on either side of her.

Which is when she ended up where she was, Nori lecturing her on stealing while Thorin took Fili and Kili to talk with Balin about the next step of their journey after Bombur passed out dinner. Helena was slightly confused with the star-haired dwarf at her side. "But why Thorin? I would've thought you'd have me taking something from the elves."

"Why not him? It's not like you aren't going to return it, besides the elves have really keen hearing. I'll be taking their stuff."

Helena fixed a cross look at him. "You just want to annoy him don't you?"

Nori said nothing to that, just leaned against the stone pillar with hands behind his head. After a minute he spoke again. "You underestimate your skills in everything you do. Why, I'm not sure and it isn't any of my business. But you forget you have an advantage over just about everyone here: you're female. Which means people will constantly be undermining you and the words coming out of your mouth in many parts of Middle Earth. It is up to you, no one else, to settle your inner demons and embrace your talents." He paused and turned his head to look at her. "The reason I offered to teach you to steal is because it is useful as a survival technique, and you are already light on your feet. Hardest part to teach is already done for me."

She sat quietly, playing with one of her knives as she listened to him while eyeing Thorin. "Is that why you learned? For survival?"

"Yes."

The simple answer had Helena looking at him. There was no shame on his face from his admission. She sighed and looked back at their leader. "You aren't going to tell me where he keeps it are you?"

"Well now, that would be too easy." Nori smirked at her before he also turned his eyes to the group across the room. Apparently their meeting had ended as Fili was climbing to his feet and heading in their direction. "You have one day." Saying that, he stood and left with her wide eyes and dropped jaw at his back.

"What's that look for?" Fili inquired, sitting below her raised step, leaning against her legs.

Helena snapped her mouth shut, "Nori laying down his terms for our lessons." Reaching forward, she grabbed one of the braids in his hair. "You need to have your hair re-braided."

"Are you offering?"

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

Fili twisted his neck to look at her. There wasn't much light available, the moon was at their back and the fire in front. He was curious to see her skill though, she had said once that she couldn't braid her own hair, just others. Fili studied her face as she eyed his hair. Nodding his head, he face forward once again.

Helena began taking all of the clasps and beads from his golden hair, setting them in a pile next to her. She deftly undid all of the braids and used her fingers to comb his hair back. Helena could feel him relax as she dragged her nails against his scalp and did it again a few more times until he slumped against her legs. She swore if he could, Fili would've purred in that moment. Separating the hair for the front braids, she quickly got to work. About halfway done with Fili's hair, Kili wandered over and sat next to her watching her do his brother's hair.

"Do you dance Helena?"

She stopped all movement and looked at him incredulously. Even Fili opened his eyes and stared at his younger brother the best he could.

"Beg pardon?"

"Do you dance? Simple enough question, since you seem to enjoy music so much I thought you might dance as well."

Helena resumed her work, moving Fili's head back into place. "Any dances I know I doubt any dwarves would."

"Why's that?"

"Because they are from my world." She peered at him from the corner of her eye. "And they are mostly slower dance styles, more intimate than ones you might have here."

Interest showed in his eyes, "Well the slow part is true. Can you show me?"

Fili and Helena moved at the same time to look at him with interest and suspicion. "I can't get you to sit and learn politics with me but you will learn a slow dance?"

"You nor Balin are pretty enough to hold my interest for long dear brother." Kili smirked at him, laughing when he was shown a rude Inglishmek sign.

Moving his head into place again, Helena went to work on the last braid at the back of his head. "I could show you yes, but I won't dance with you. I don't trust you not to step on my toes. And we have no music."

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong. Sorta. We can make the music you need." Kili looked around at the company. "I'm sure Thorin has his harp."

"Excuse me? Thorin plays the harp?" She finished Fili's hair as she said that and set her chin atop his head to look at their uncle. "You know what, just because I want to see him play, I'll show you one of our dances."

"Do I even get asked if I'm willing to participate?"

"Would you say no?" Kili teased his brother.

Fili's silence was answer enough and Kili left to speak to Thorin with Helena. Fili waited until he saw his uncle nod before going over to them. He sat with Helena and Thorin as she hummed him a song so he could recreate the melody on his harp, she did this several times while Kili got Bofur and Bilbo to move away their bedrolls and belongings to create a dance floor. Fili's surveillance of them was interrupted by a hand grabbing his. He saw his One now next to him.

"Come on."

"Where?"

She tugged his hand to get him to stand. "Unless you want them to watch you learn the rudimentary steps of my dance, out in the hall. You can dance right?"

"Probably the best out of us all lass." Balin said from behind her.

"Well let's go then."

Fili was led outside the doors and down the hall. She stopped them twenty feet away and spent the next five minutes explaining and showing him the first steps of a box and counting of 1, 2, 3. Helena was pleasantly surprised that Balin hadn't exaggerated Fili's skill as he picked up her instructions quickly. After he proved able to do the basic steps without looking down, or stepping on her feet, and kept his arms in position, she told him to lead her in the steps. With only a few glitches, he was able to maneuver her in a circle as she hummed the same song as she did with Thorin.

Even Fili was surprised at how well he was doing, judging by the joy on her face and the compliments that came from her. "Is this it or are there more steps?"

"There is a lot more. Would you like to include some more?"

At Fili's nod, Helena adjusted his arms during the next move and took a corner turn out, making him stop as she lifted his arm to spin under it and back into place. She had him repeat the move every third count before including a more intricate spin, then a lift, and finished by showing him how to dip her. Neither of them realized how long they had been gone until they heard Kili's voice call for them.

Helena looked to Fili, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No reason not to now" and led the way back into the room where Helena consulted with Thorin and listened to him play the melody to her song. A delighted expression crossed her face.

"I had no idea you had such graceful hands Thorin."

FIli slapped a hand over his brother's mouth as he knew something perverted was about to come out at the same time Ori knocked Bofur and Nori over the head at their chuckles.

Helena turned to them at the muffled noises and cocked her head. "Is everyone going to watch?"

"Of course" Kili cried, tearing the hand off his mouth.

Everyone got comfortable, eyes settling onto the dwarf prince and his One standing in the cleared out area. Helena began to hum, Thorin picking up on his harp and she began to sing at Fili's first step.

It was fascination, I know

And it might have ended at the start

A passing glance, brief romance

And I might have gone on my way empty-hearted

It was fascination, I know

Seeing you under the moonlight above

And I touched your hand and I kissed you

And fascination turned to love

Fascination, I know

That it might have ended at the start

A passing glance, a brief romance

And I might have gone on my way empty-hearted

Fascination, I know

Seeing you under, under the moonlight, moonlight above

I touched your hand

And I kissed you

And my fascination

Turned to love

Fili spun her around one last time as she drug out the last note and brought her back to his body, sapphire eyes baring down into her blue-green ones. Helena's breath was coming out in light pants from singing while Fili twirled her around the floor. Applause broke out around them, breaking the trance they were in and the couple looked at the dwarves now standing.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was more of an intimate dance." Kili announced approaching them.

Helena blushed and she felt Fili's hands move to her waist. "Yes, well, I think it is only fair the favor is returned. You all have to show me one of your dances."

Cries went up and the dwarves reached for their various instruments, all getting ready to show her the upbeat style of their dances.

Outside of the chamber, across the yard and on a balcony, stood the three elf siblings watching their guests once again. One of the twins looked to their sister. "Music? Is that what she misses?"

"Of sorts."

The other frowned as he continued watching. "She is surrounded by music though, how could she miss it?" He too looked at his sister then, "You know what it is don't you?"

Arwen merely smiled at her brothers, enjoying their ignorance for the time. She would tell them if they hadn't figured it out in a few days.

* * *

It wasn't until almost lunchtime that Helena figured out where Thorin's pipe was located and by sheer luck had access to steal it. She was sitting at the edge of the practice ring, finishing her carving from before and watching Thorin spar with his two nephews. He had discarded his duster next to her on the bench and she spotted the pipe inside one of the large pockets. With her eyes on the Durin's as they swung their blades at each other, she quickly snatched the pipe and stowed it away in her bag beside her that held her carving tools. As soon as she did, she heard a childish giggle.

Looking to the foliage surrounding the yard, Helena spotted a dark head of hair over the top of a nearby bush. Her eyebrows raised, she could have sworn Awren said there were no elflings here right now. "Hello."

The head popped up to reveal dark eyes and pale face, but no pointed ears. Human then. But what was a human child doing in Rivendell?

"Did you see me just now?" At his nod she held a finger to her lips. "Don't tell him, we're playing a game." When Helena winked at him, his eyes sparkled and moved from his hiding spot. "What's your name?"

"Estel."

"I'm Helena. Would you like to see my toy I'm finishing up?" The boy's nod was enthusiastic and he scrambled up on the bench with her. "You hold it like this," she adjusted her fingers on it in front of him, "and place your lips at the top and blow." She handed it to him and watched as his brow furrowed in concentration. "I haven't smoothed it out yet so be careful."

As soon as Estel placed his lips on the top, a light musical trill filled the yard. Loud enough to gain the attention of the dwarves. The boy saw their eyes on him and he tensed up, ready to run away. Helena waved her hand at them to look away, "Ignore them. They like music as well."

The boy held the toy instrument in his hands turning it over to look it over. "The elves are all calling you _Vanimo_. Is that one of your names?" He asked softly.

"Seeing how I don't know what it means, I'm hesitant to answer."

Footsteps were heard behind them and both turned to see Lord Elrond behind them. "It means Child of Valar. Estel, your mother is looking for you."

The child held the carving back to Helena and she took it from him after a moment, deciding to give it to him when it was finished. After he left the area, she turned her attention to the Elf Lord and found him to be staring at her. "Yes?"

"You have a lot on your mind, do you not?"

"Some thoughts more than others."

"If you are willing, I can lend an ear to your troubles. My promise not to speak of it to anyone."

Helena was thoughtful at his offer, seeing as how he already knew about her connection to the Valar, he would be the best solution outside of the dwarves. Gathering her tools, she stuffed everything away in her bag and stood, waving to Thorin as he was the one facing her and received a nod in return after a second. As they left the practice ring side by side, she saw Nori coming their way and reached into her bag for Thorin's pipe. Waving it at him, she slapped it in his hand as they passed one another grinning at his pleased expression.

She ignored the elf's inquiring look at her actions and they walked in silence as he led her to an overlook with a table and two chairs. He motioned to one, sitting only after she did.

"What troubles you _Vamino_?"

Helena chewed her lip, thinking of what to say. "I fear for the events to come. I know once we leave here our journey will take on great challenges, I know for certain that we will lose what we carry more than once."

"Do you hold something precious you don't wish to lose?"

"The gifts I was given." Helena sighed. "I know it seems selfish, but I have never received such gifts and I don't want to have them misplaced or taken."

"I do not find your thoughts or wants to be selfish at all. Gifts are meant to be treasured, especially by those who are family as it shows the love they hold for that person." Elrond assured the young girl sitting across from him. "If you would like, you may leave your treasured belongings here, with myself or Arwen, for safe keeping until you can come back for them."

Relief flooded her body at such a simple solution to her problem. "Thank you."

The two sat for a time after that before Elrond interrupted her thoughts again. "Is there something else you would like to ask of me?"

From her lips spilled the story of the stone in her forehead, its connection to her mind, how she could read people and to her most recent discovery. "Before I could only read someone whom I allowed to get close enough to me to trust by touching the stone. By the other night I was able to see into Thorin by him touching my skin. I'm afraid that the powers connected to the stone are growing."

"And you say that it is Estë who blocked the powers of the stone to keep you from being overwhelmed by the emotions of others?" At her affirmation, he appeared thoughtful. "It would appear as it is changing, but because you are changing. You are learning to trust from those you are with and soon you won't have to even touch a person to know what they are feeling."

Helena's eyes grew and became fearful at that thought. She was unable to say anything, just kept staring at the elf before her.

"My suggestion to you is to learn to ease and calm yourself, meditation to learn how to use your talent…" He was interrupted by a voice calling her name. Both looked to the stairwell to see Bilbo looking up at them. "It would appear my time with you is up." They stood and descended the stairs together.

"Fili is looking for you." The hobbit informed her.

"Thank you Bilbo." As she turned to walk away, Lord Elrond's voice stopped her.

"Have you decided on who to give your newest flower to?"

Helena looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes" and continued walking away.

The hobbit and the elf looked after her and then to each other. "A very special young lady." Elrond concluded.

"Yes, very." Bilbo sniffed and craned his neck up to the elf.

"Not with your companions this day?" Elrond remarks.

"Ah, I shan't be missed" Bilbo replies. "The truth is most of them don't think I should be on this journey."

"Indeed" Elrond says. "I've heard that Hobbits are very resilient."

Bilbo laughed and realized when seeing his face that Elrond wasn't joking. "Really?"

"Mmm. I've also heard they're fond of the comforts of home."

Bilbo thought about that for a moment and then confided to Elrond, "And I've heard that it's unwise to seek the counsel of elves, for they will answer both yes and no."

At first, Elrond didn't seemed amused by this, but then a soft smile appears on this face and Bilbo let loose an uneasy laugh. "You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish." He laid a hand on the hobbit's shoulder before leaving the hallway himself.

* * *

 **Fascination- Variation of KEM**

 _Ah the recorder, the bane of everyone's childhood in primary school. I think the next chapter will probably skip the last days to the meeting of the White Council, we shall see where my writing takes me. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The song is a variation of the one sung in Take the Lead, Fascination is a popular song for movies. I believe the Nat King Cole version was in three of the Karate Kid series. If anyone needs a better idea of how Helena and Fili danced, youtube take the lead-fascination, it is the one with LaRhette in the purple dress with Rock._


	26. Last Days of Rivendell

_Can't believe I actually made it in four chapters like I thought. This one purposely has a lot of different scenes, I promise it isn't horrible. I think I'll be splitting this story up as the movies are, not sure if they will be labeled with different titles or not. Anyways, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, enjoy this next chapter._

Side note:I own it all said the blind man to the deaf man.

 **Chapter 26 Last Days of Rivendell**

It was finally Midsummer's Eve day and everyone in the company was on edge. Gandalf had made his reappearance for the first time in days on that morning to inform Thorin where and when they would be meeting that evening. Helena knew once Thorin found the information he needed from the map they would be leaving Rivendell with the day or two afterwards. Taking Elrond up on his offer to leave some of her belongings here, she met with Arwen at the elleth's room so she could see where her gifts were going to be kept. She was leaving behind Balin's notes, Ori's drawings, the toy Bifur and Bofur carved, and Gloin's tinderbox. Helena had given a brief thought about leaving the arrows Kili had made for her, but they were part of her weapons and she had almost run out of her other arrows from shooting Orcs in the valley.

Helena now sat at the same overlook Elrond had spoken to her five days ago, turning the music toy over in her hands with her robin at her side. Daemyn hadn't been around for some time, making friends with the elves and had come back with numerous stories to tell her. Helena ended up forgiving his absence quickly as he sang to her Right now her mind was on Estel as she hadn't seen him since that day and was unable to give it to him as she wanted. It saddened her a little bit. From her brief interaction with the boy, he seemed a little lonely and from her experience, music can ease loneliness from one's mind for a while. As if she had wished him there, the man-child was at her feet, staring up at her with dark eyes. Helena jump as she hadn't heard or taken notice of someone else near her until he was literally in front of her eyes.

"Hi." Surprise coloring her voice as well as her face.

"Hello."

Helena saw his eyes move to the instrument in her hands and held it out for him to take. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to give this to you as a gift."

Delight lit up his somber eyes as he gently took it from her. "I was with my mother, she hasn't been well lately." He offered as an explanation.

"Maybe you can cheer her up some by playing for her."

He looked at her oddly. "But you haven't taught me how yet."

She smiled down at him. "I don't believe music is something that can always be taught, that there are people with music already in them waiting to burst free." Hesitantly, Helena reached her hands forward to hold his hands in hers. She hadn't spent the last few days idle, but did as Lord Elrond suggested. She worked on her growing gift and meditated, using Fili when he was available to sit with her, holding her hand as a focus point. Now with the young boy's hand in hers, Helena focused on him and felt a glimmer of emotions come forward.

Joy, loneliness, and doubt were at the forefront of his mind, something she had already suspected. Letting go, she sat back up and Estel had his eyes on his gift. "Have you ever played an instrument before?" At the dejected shake of his head she sighed softly. "How can you know then that you don't have a talent lying in wait, ready to be heard? You must remember how to hold this one. Good, then do so, let your fingers move on their own. Don't think too hard about how it will sound, think about how you feel." Helena waited patiently for him to follow her instruction.

Same as before, a long, lonesome note came forth from the instrument and filled the air. His eyes were closed and he tentatively began to move his fingers into different positions. Helena sat in awe as the notes circled them in a sad tone, betraying the calm look on the child's Daemyn was enjoying the song as he hopped and bobbed around him. Once he finished and open his eyes Helena grinned at him, "Told you."

* * *

Night had fallen and why Helena had been dragged along to this meeting was a mystery to her. Almost on the same level as why Gandalf insisted Bilbo to come. Neither of them knew much about Erebor or runes so how they could help was beyond her. Elrond led them to a cliff at the edge of the last homely house that held an altar near the edge where small waterfalls were coming from above. She and Bilbo hung back as Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf surrounded the moonlit table with Elrond.

Elrond spoke the translation out loud. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked taking a step forward.

Gandalf turned to him. "It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

Thorin turned to Balin, "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." The white hair dwarf assured him.

Bilbo looked at Helena curiously who shrugged her shoulders. "Time? For what?" He asked in general.

Balin looked back at them. "To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Lord Elrond took a step back.

Thorin glared up at the elf and Helena sighed to herself. "What of it?" He demanded.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin snatched back the map in anger, Helena walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm to calm him.

Gandalf stared at the Elf Lord. "Who do you mean?"

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth."

The five of them watched as Lord Elrond turned and left the bluff, leaving most of them confused.

Helena looked at Thorin and then at the rest of them before sighing. Seriously, she could have been sleeping right now. At that thought, she tugged on Thorin's sleeve to get his attention. "Do you know the way back to the rooms? I think we all need to get some sleep."

Thorin didn't say anything, just tucked her hand into his elbow and led her, and the rest, from the cliff and through the hallways to the room the company was staying. Fili was waiting up outside the door for her when they arrive and immediately took her hand from his uncle's and held it in his. Helena smiled up at him before bidding the others good night, noticing then they had lost the wizard somewhere along the way.

* * *

Helena slowly came to consciousness as she felt something or someone playing with the hoops on her ear. She batted a hand at whatever was bothering her so she could return to sleep. A deep chuckle met her ears as her earring were yanked on again. This time she slapped her hand over her ear, protecting it from the abuse it was receiving.

"How do you remove these?"

The muffled question filtered through her hand and Helena turned over to glare at Fili who was grinning down at her, looking slightly perplexed at her hand covered ear. "Why do you want to know?"

As an answer, he held out his hand palm up and she spotted connected silver rings with a caged jewel in each one. Her breath caught as she admired the jewelry Fili present her and Helena sat herself up to touch the rings in his large hand. "Where did you get these?"

"I made them."

Her hand froze millimeters from his, her eyes meeting his in shock. "W-what? When did you…" She trailed off trying to think of when he had time to construct the earrings.

"You needed a courting gift. Lord Elrond gave me permission to use some of the elves materials to make you one and I spent every day working on them."

Helena thought back to the previous days when he would disappear for some hours each day, but no one would say where he had gone off to and she didn't want to ask him. The thought of him nicely asking for something from an elf struck her humor and she said, "You asked?"

Fili frowned at her tone, "Of course I asked." The impish smile that came over her face had him yanking on one of her braids in retaliation. "Now, how are these rings removed from your ear?"

Helena brought both of her hands to her ear and showed him, the small ball popped free of the metal ring and she pulled it free from her ear. Holding it in front of him, she showed how the ball went back into place and stayed there. She removed the other five and set them on the side stand before turning to Fili expectantly.

He eyed the earrings she had taken out with interest, he would have to find his own way of recreating those. Fili took one of her hands and had her hold the jewelry he had made. Picking up the jewel rings, he threaded them through the holes in her ear, bending the metal slightly to mold it with the top curve of her ear. He took up a dainty silver chain Helena had failed to notice before, and a pair of the smallest plier looking tool she had ever seen, and bent the open parts of the silver rings into the chain securing the earrings in place. Fili worked the silver cuff that sat towards the end of the chain onto the middle of her ear and secured it, tugging lightly to make sure it wouldn't fall off. He let the rest of the chain fall from his fingers, the stone end of it brushing the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

Fili pulled away and Helena lifted her hands to her new adornments, a thrill shooting through her as she tugged on the chain that dangled before and after the cuff. She lifted the end of the chain to examine the diamond bound with silver, clear and bright as the red stones in the rings above it. Helena threw her arms around Fili's shoulders and neck, embracing him in a hug. His arms came around her as her strength pushed him back onto the bed and he laid there with her on top of him, her face buried into his neck.

"Thank you."

Fili only gripped her tighter at the whispered words. Helena pushed herself up and brought her hands to his face, fingers smoothing at the skin of his cheeks and beard. He watched her eyes flick between his eyes and lips as her face was contemplative. Fili held his breath as she leaned down, brushing her full lips across his in a light kiss and looked him in the eyes again. "I love my gift."

A shudder ran through his body as Fili fought to control himself, he allowed one of his hands to run up her back and grip the thicker part of her braid. "You are most welcome **ê abnâmul ugrur**."

At the look in his eyes, Helena tucked her head back into the curve of his neck and her hands to fall from his face, one to his chest and the other wrapping around his shoulder. She allowed her body to relax and breathing to slow, drifting back into sleep that she had been deprived of the night before.

* * *

A knock at her door woke her up this time. Helena opened her eyes and saw the sun was a lot higher than before. Turning over, she saw Fili was gone and she was clutching the pillow he usually slept with. Groaning, she threw the covers back to check if she was decent and she was. Well enough, Helena thought. It was a night shift that covered her entirely even if it was a little tight. None of the dwarves would bat an eyelash at her attire for they had seen it before and as she was being courted, none of them would look her over more than necessary.

"Come in." She called out sitting herself up on the bed.

The door opened and Lord Elrond's sons stepped into the room with confidence and shut the door. "Good Morn…" the one stopped talking as they both stopped, staring at her.

Helena had no idea why they were staring at her like that and they would never tell her. Her wide, sleepy eyes were hazy, her cheeks blushed from just waking, and the nightshift was very form fitting and outlined every curve from her hips up.

"Oh now how is it fair that such a beauty is going to marry a dwarf? Elladan and I are so much better looking than him."

"Said dwarf would probably kill us if he knew we were here." Muttered Elladan. He spoke louder, bringing his dark eyes to her confused ones that were green at the moment. "How about it? Elrohir and I would take excellent care of you if you want to trade up."

Her brows knitted together at the twins words. "But I don't want you two, I want Fili."

Elladan snorted and Elrohir put on a crestfallen look. "That's it brother, we shall never find love." Elladan patted his brother shoulder in a consoling fashion.

"Did you two want something?"

"It's not that we want something…"

"But that we have something to give to you."

Both of them came closer to her bed and she watched them with a wary eye as Elrohir has his hands behind his back. They were not five feet from her when the door reopened and the Durin brothers stepped into the room. Helena beamed at Fili around the twins and Kili grabbed onto the back of his brother's coat as his eyes widened on her and the elves.

"What are you two doing in here?" Fili gritted between his teeth feeling Kili's strong grip at his back.

The elf brothers smirked at him, turned sideways so none of them could see what they were hiding. "We merely wanted to give our favorite guest a token of our appreciation for keeping you dwarves in line." Remarked one of them.

The other brother opened his mouth to speak and was stopped by a pillow hitting his face. They turned to see Helena looking at them with disapproval. "I may have been polite, but you two sure as hell weren't the entire time. Now for the umpteenth time, stop insulting my dwarves!"

Elladan lifted his hands in surrender, "We apologize. Will you accept our gift?"

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Depends on what it is."

Elrohir drew his hands from behind his back making Helena gasp and the dwarf brothers to take a curious step forward. In his hand laid a white violin with ebony filigree and a matching white bow with black strands. He went the final steps to her and gently placed the instrument on her lap, quietly back tracing his steps to his brother's side.

"What…Where…How did you know?" Helena was unable to speak clearly as she was stunned by the beauty of the violin before her. She didn't even want to touch it.

"We have our sources" Elladan said. "It belong to our grandmother's brother, Finrod, we were given permission by our father to give it to you." He smiled at her, "Even if you are to leave it here with your other gifts, it will be waiting here for you."

"Will you play us a song?" Elrohir asked hopefully.

By this time, Fili and Kili were at her side admiring the instrument as well. At the elf's request they both turned to her, also excited at the prospect of hearing her play her favorite instrument.

"I suppose…" Helena picked up the violin, setting it into position on her shoulder. She ran the bow across the wires to gain feeling, if it was different from a violin or fiddle in her world. Thankfully it wasn't. Helena thought back to a song she had heard performed when she was younger. Closing her eyes, she saw the music float before her closed lids and her hands started to move.

None of the males in the room moved when she started playing. The slow, lilting notes took over their senses and they stood mesmerized as she drew them in with each chord struck. They still hadn't moved when Helena finished her piece and opened her eyes. That was until one of the elves hit his knees at her feet.

"I will give you anything you want to stay here."

Helena blinked at him. "That wouldn't do you any good since all I want is Fili."

Elrohir sighed and Elladan patted his head. "Struck out again brother. Better cut our losses and see to our duties." Pulling his brother to his feet he nodded to the dwarves and then to Helena, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

They left the room and Kili turned to her. "What was that about?"

"They've been trying to bribe me to trade in fiancées." Helena laid the violin next to her on the bed and tugged on Fili's coat, bring him and his attention to her and away from the door. The bed was high enough she could rest her chin on his chest. "What are you two up to?"

"Making sure we haven't left anything laying around. Thorin wants to leave in the next few days." Fili brought a hand to her head and traced a finger over her new earrings, smirking when she closed her eyes at the sensation.

"I suppose I should do the same then. And get dressed."

* * *

That night, when darkness had fallen and the moon shone bright, Helena and Bilbo were wandering the stairs and halls of Rivendell taking in the peaceful nature of the elf home. The robin, now continuously following her, flew in circles around and above them. With neither of them speaking, both heard Gandalf and Lord Elrond's voices coming from their left and stopped to peer over the edge of the staircase. Below and ahead of them were the wizard and the elf talking, walking over a narrow pathway to an elevated room. Both remained quiet as their voices carried over the air to them.

"Of course I was going to tell you" Gandalf said. "I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I – I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" Elrond replies. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast…"

Gandalf cut him off; "But if we succeed! What if the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf."

As they listened, Helena feels a presence behind her and turns to see that Thorin is standing behind them. She nudges Bilbo who also looks behind at the dwarf king.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?" Gandalf asked.

"Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

Their voices faded away and Helena turned to Thorin and Bilbo remained looking at the pavilion the two had walked into. She knew nothing could be said to make him feel better, but it was better to try than to not. Placing herself at his side, Helena grabbed his had in both of hers. "I believe in you, and trust that when the time comes everything will turn out right."

Thorin's squeezed her hands in thanks but continued staring off into the night. It wasn't until her head jerk to the side and her hands tense did he look to her. "What is wrong?"

This got Bilbo's attention as well and he too focused in on her.

"We need to leave tonight. The white wizard wants to stop us from leaving to continue this quest."

"Were you warned again?"

At her nod, Thorin turned to Bilbo. "Go tell the others, we leave in one hour. Come Helena, I'll retrieve your belongings from your room with you."

The hobbit skipped down the steps to tell the others of the news while Thorin and Helena rushed to her room to gather her things and anything Fili had left. Strapping her weapons on her and bags carried by herself and Thorin, they clung to the shadows to the room everyone else was in currently. Much to her surprise, everyone was ready. Fili came and took his bags from his uncle so he could take on his own.

"Let's go."

Thorin led them out the door only to be stopped by the children of Lord Elrond.

"Quieter than normal but not enough, right brother?"

"Right you are brother, they'll be caught sneaking away in no time."

"Maybe we should help them."

"But what's in it for us?"

"Perhaps a kiss from the lovely maiden?"

Arwen swept in front of them, slamming her foot down on one of the twin's foot making him hop in place. She smiled at the company, her eyes on Fili who looked ready to run a sword through her brother. "They are right in a sense, you may be caught by one of the elves wandering around. We offer our assistance to guide you out of Rivendell without being spotted."

"Why would you help us, for what reasons?" Thorin demanded.

"Oh we have different reasons…" one of the brothers started and then shut up at his sister's look.

She turned back to Thorin, "Everyone deserves to have a home. I do not agree with Saruman's decision to keep from your quest to get yours back."

Thorin considered her for a moment before trading glances with Balin. "Our thanks in your support."

Arwen took his answer as acceptance of their help and she turned, pushing her brothers ahead of her, leading the company through the halls to the side entrance that not many used. "Good luck in your travels."

"And if you ever tire of the dwarf _Varmino_ , you know where we'll be."

Arwen pushed her brothers again, only this time back into the hall as a growling Fili was drug away by Kili and Helena, the little robin on her shoulder chirping good-bye to his elf friends.

* * *

 **You Raise Me Up** in violin by **David Garrett**

 _Normally I don't get attracted to celebrities, no use in imagining what can't happen, but this guy... rwor. All about that bone structure. Anywho... that's it for Rivendell. I think next chapter will be them going over the wild but not yet into Goblin Town, we shall see. I'm still in a serious debate about whether to make this a M-Rated story or not...if I did, them two having sex won't happen for a long time. Not to say something else won't occur._


	27. Into the Misty Mountains

_I have the chapters all ready for the rest of the first movie and it is really hard not to post them all at once. I'm so happy with the reviews and messages you all left for me, thank you. Enjoy this chapter, it was a little difficult to write the stone giant battle._

C'est la vie

 **Chapter 27 Into the Misty Mountains**

"Mithrandir? Why the Halfling?"

"I don't know. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I've found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and he gives me courage."

* * *

The company made their way through the wild with Balin leading, as he was the one who knew these paths. It had been long days since they had left the valley and the Last Homely House behind them. As each day passed, the company began to become more sullen as the path became more crooked and dangerous. On the first day they left, Helena watched Bilbo constantly look behind them towards Rivendell, even when it was out of sight. Every day after was no different as he would settle down for the night, looking to the West with longing in his expression. Helena only looked back once, wondering if she should have brought her mare. Something she now knew to be a good decision to leave Tamesis with the elves as she looked ahead at the mountains.

Every day since they left, Helena would take the time to meditate and relax herself, focusing on her gift. She would sit with Fili most of the nights, trading to Kili or Thorin to see if she could read them. Glee filled her as she was able to learn how to control the flow of emotions the dwarf would feel coming to her. Currently, the company had made camp and were finishing off the last of their supper. Helena was sitting on a fallen tree with Fili at her side and Kili at her feet, she was playing with his hair as he checked his sword for rust. Her eyes were drawn to the hobbit once again as he sat alone, staring off into the distance.

Helena was glad to see Bilbo had taken to the flower she had given him, it tucked into his maroon vest. She glanced at Thorin, knowing his was attached to his mail under his duster. She smirked as she remembered his expression at Nori handing the pipe back to him, telling the king she had been the one to take it. Little snitch. Nori had continued his lessons after that showing her distractions, slight of hand, and replacement tricks of pickpocketing.

Her fingers curled in Kili's hair, making a bun as she peered over his shoulder to spot his flower tucked in his leather tunic, tied with one of the laces of his undershirt. Oddly enough, her robin had made friends with Kili and was also tucked into his tunic right next to the flower. Helena smiled at the sight and began putting little braids in his hair.

She already knew where Fili's was, it was safely placed inside his leather bracer again on his left arm. Hers had moved from its home on her quiver to her right bracer, better safe than sorry if the luck in the flowers were strong enough. She was still surprised they hadn't put up much of a fight about wearing them, but they said nothing once she told them they were a gift from the Valar. Only forthcoming comment was about how they hadn't wilted yet.

"What are you thinking about?"

Helena looked to her side at Fili who was smoking his pipe. "Just about how lovely you all look in my flowers."

"Oi, lovely?" Kili said from beneath her hands. He tried to turn but the hands in his hair kept him still. "Handsome, **nan'ith** , for male dwarves are not lovely."

"Oh? I thought with your silky hair and sparse beard that you were female." She teased him.

There was a pause before Kili spoke again. "Brother? Is she putting feminine braids in my hair?"

Fili took a moment and inspected the dark hair, then his One's face. "Of course not."

"I don't believe you. Dwalin!" He called to the battle dwarf nearby. "Are they putting female braids in my hair?"

Dwalin came over and looked down, smirking at Helena's innocent expression. "Come on lassie, let's see what skill ya have with that axe I gave ta ya." Helena detangled her fingers from the dark hair and grabbed the axe that was behind her. As they walked away, Dwalin looked back and saw Kili nervously feeling his hair. "By tha way laddie, let us know when the bairn is due."

Kili gave him a confused look before shrieking in outrage and tried to tear the weave of braids out of his hair as the company laughed at him.

* * *

The company found themselves a few days later walking a treacherous path along the Misty Mountains where it was very narrow, barely two feet of trail across with a sheer drop on their right with the mountain to their left. And it was raining. Storming actually as the wind whipped the rain against them, lightening lit the sky, and thunder shook the ground. Helena and Bilbo were in the middle of the group, Dwalin and Bofur guarding the hobbit with Helena in front of them behind Fili. If it wasn't for her bags weighing her down, Helena was positive she would've been blown away by now. She hoped Daemyn had found shelter somewhere as he had gotten lost soon after the storm had started.

"Hold on!" Thorin's voice could barely be heard over the wind and rain.

As Bilbo took another step, the stone beneath his feet gave way and he started to fall, only to have Dwalin pull him back in time by his bag.

Another shout came from Thorin, "We must find shelter!"

Dwalin looked in front of them and cried "Watch out!"

They all looked up to see a massive boulder hurtling through the air hitting the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain. Helena was slammed as Fili protected her head from the debris raining on them.

Balin squinted into the rain and point towards the mountains on the other side of the chasm. "This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

A stone giant reared up from the nearby mountain and ripped off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain it came from.

To her right, Helena heard Bofur shout "Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"

They all watched as the stone giant hurled the boulder it had taken from the mountain over their heads, hitting another giant in the head, knocking him back.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin again, yelling instructions they could hardly hear. The dwarves all held onto each other as the mountain shook below their feet.

"What's happening?" Kili yelled in front of her.

The dwarves started to yell at each other to brace and hold on as the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. Helena heard what sounded like grinding and tried to look past Fili while clutching to his coat. She saw the rock start to split and yelled to get his attention. But he had already seen it, the mountain was splitting with part of the group on one side and the second part on the other.

Fili stretched out his arm to his brother while holding his One. "Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..."

The look of fear and desperation showed on their faces as the mountain ripped apart and stood, forming a stone giant. And they were perched on its knees. The company braced themselves as another stone giant came up and head butted the one they were on, knocking it to the side. The knee holding the front half of the company hit a mountain side and Thorin yelled for them to climb off. Behind him were Gloin, Balin, Oin, Bifur, and Kili jumping from one ledge to another. They watched helplessly as the other part of their company was still on the moving stone giant.

As Thorin led the five dwarves along the narrow trail to follow his moving company, a third giant appeared and threw a boulder at the one carrying the rest of the dwarves. It fell over and forward from the impact, Thorin watched in fear as the knee with Fili and Helena closes in on the mountain he was on. He ran forward screaming "No! No! Fili!"

The rest rushed behind him, stopping when they saw the rest of their company laying in a pile of rocks, no worse for wear. Thorin let out a sigh of relief as Kili pushed past him carefully to where his brother was holding Helena close to his chest. They could hear Balin near them.

"We're all right! We're alive!"

Bofur looked left and right, the ears of his hat flopping wildly. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

Ori was the first to spot him. "There!"

Dwalin looked to where he pointed and saw Bilbo hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips. "Get him!"

Ori dove onto the ground and tried to grab Bilbo's arm, but his foot slipped and he fell another few feet before he caught himself on another ledge. As the dwarves try to pull him up unsuccessfully, he could hear Helena screaming his name. To his right, he saw Thorin swing down on the cliff next to him. the dwarf grabbed his shoulder and threw him up into Bofur's waiting hands, giving an extra boost up to where the others pulled him to safety. Dwalin moved to lift Thorin back up, but he lost his grip due to the rain and felt himself starting to fall. Dwalin lurched forward in time and grabbed Thorin's forearm, and with great strength was able to hoist him onto the ledge, Fili at his back pulling Dwalin the last foot until Thorin got a knee up on the ledge.

They all sat puffing in exertion against the mountain side. "I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said in relief.

Thorin looked to the hobbit in disgust who was partially hidden under Bofur. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He walked off into an enclave, "Dwalin!"

They both stepped inside a cave. Dwalin looked around, "It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin searched the cave with a lantern, all the way around before coming back. "There's nothing here."

"Should we get a fire started?" Helena asked, shivering in her soaked clothes.

"No, No fires, not in this place." Thorin looked around still skeptical about the cave. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Balin stopped him as he walked by, "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

Thorin looked down at him grim. "Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

The dwarf nodded his head after a moment and everyone else settled down on the ground to sleep. Helena had stripped off her coat and shirt at the back of the cave with Fili standing watch and quickly changed into the driest shirt she could find, replaced her bracers, and put on a leather bodice dress. She felt an inkling sensation in the back of her mind when she went to stow her weapons away. Frowning, Helena strapped her sword back around her waist, changed her boots and tucked her daggers into them. Tapping Fili on the shoulder, she handed her bag to him as she carried her bow and quiver. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have a bad feeling."

Fili heard an echo in the back of his mind. _What will come to pass may break her._ He followed her to where Kili had lain their bedrolls on the ground in a row. Fili dropped down on his, sword at his side, Helena curled up next to him clutching her bow in one hand with her quiver strapped to her back. Kili gave his brother an arched look about the weapons and at his nod, Kili also belted his sword back on. He laid down behind Helena, his back close to hers to provide more warmth, and closed his eyes in hopes of sleep.

Helena hadn't even rested her head for a minute before she was asleep and woken again, not in the cave but in the meadow with Aulë in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, **ê** **bunumsi u'zagh**. There is no way to stop what is going to happen, it happened before you came to change their past but now you are a part of them. I was not allowed to tell you what awaits you in this cave."

"What are you talking about?" Helena was starting to become scared by the look on his face and tone in his voice.

"You are about to be taken by Goblins." His face fell in sorrow. "What is going to happen, we cannot avoid. No one will die but there will be injuries."

"What will happen to me?" Her voice trembled at the questions.

"I do not know. Just remember, whatever may happen, you are stronger than you realize. You will get through this and you won't be alone." He moved a hand to her face and she pressed against his calloused palm. "We are all proud of the progress you made with our gift. Just because something bad happens, you haven't lost our favor or love. You are about to wake up."

Helena opened her mouth to call out to him as he stepped away and her eyesight went black. Her eyes popped open to see Bilbo standing near the entrance of the cave with Bofur. She could hear them whispering.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Silence reigned for a moment before Bilbo continued.

"I am sorry, I didn't..."

Bofur stopped him. "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

She heard what she thought was a pat on the back before-

"What's that?"

Helena heard the hiss of sand through a bottle and jerked her head up to look at her feet. She watched as sand started to disappear into cracks, lifting her head more she caught Thorin's eyes as they both heard the sounds of gears.

"Wake up. Wake up!"

Thorin's cry woke everyone up, but not in time. Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards as a giant trap door dropped them into the mountain.

* * *

 _Only a few more chapters people! And I mean like, 2. I will be splitting the story up like the movies, keep tuned for the AN after the last chapter._

 **ê** **bunumsi u'zagh-** roughly means my beautiful warrior


	28. Way Deep Down in Goblin Town

_I would like to address a review that was left stating that the label I gave to the Valar in this story was wrong. Going to start with- Thank you for bringing it to my attention- and also- jog off. Maybe it wasn't intentional but it certainly came off rude. No one is perfect and I came across some information that was misread. Complete mistake on my part._ Aulë and Vána _aren't Kings and Queens of the Valar, only_ Manwë and Varda _are the King and Queen. The rest are Lords and Ladies. Therefore,_ **Vanafindiel** , _I apologize for sniping at you, but again it seemed rude. I will get around to fixing each chapter and will change the labels as I continue writing. Also, my apologies to those who had to suffer through my little rant here._

 **Chapter 28 Way Deep Down in Goblin Town**

The company slid down the carved out slide, acquiring bumps and bruises as they came to a falling stop in a claw looking basket. Fili had stayed curved around his One, protecting her the best he could from getting hurt as they fell and she clung to him, holding onto her weapons the best she could. When they landed, he rolled them away as he spotted Bombur coming down to land on them. The dwarves groaned as the fat cook landed on them, stopping when they heard thundering feet and shrill shrieks echoing off the mountain walls.

Filthy hands pried and pulled the dwarves up and apart, taking their weapons, and leading them away in a line. The goblin horde brought the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and to the platform of the Great Goblin, a great fat one atop a throne. A few goblins stepped forward, throwing the weapons they had collected before the wart covered Goblin. Helena wincing as her arrows hit the wooden platform with a clatter. The massive Goblin was singing and swaying in his throne while the company waited, disgusted.

 _Clish, clash, crush and smash_

 _Bang, break, shiver and shake_

 _You can yell and yelp_

 _But there aint no help_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

"Catchy, isnt' it?" Said the Goblin King, "It's one of my own compositions"

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" cried Balin.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here", the Goblin King replies with a shrug.

One of the smaller goblins handed over a bag of trickets which the Goblin King emptied, turning out what appeared to be Elvish cutlery and candlesticks. The Goblin examined a gold candelabra and turned it over, "Made in Rivendell? Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" He exclaimed and tossed it aside.

The dwarves all looked to Nori who shrugged sheepishly, "Just a couple of keepsakes."

Helena rolled her eyes from where she was hiding behind Fili in the middle of the dwarves, shrinking back when the Goblin King spoke again.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." Hissed the goblin who had handed him the bag.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The goblins started searching the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Fili and Kili make an effort to conceal Helena and they both froze when she screamed. Fili whirled around, grabbing the goblin that was on her and threw him over the edge. Her eyes were wide with panic as she tried to scuttle away, only to be stopped as more goblins came at her. Together, Fili and Kili started fighting the revolting creatures off of them and her only to become pinned down as they were overtaken.

"NOOO!" A scream fell from her lips as she was lifted up and thrown in front of the group. Fili let out a roar as he tried to free himself from his kneeling position they had placed him in.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Helena was picked up and dragged by her hair to the throne where the Goblin king grabbed her around her waist. Her stomach rolled at his touch and her food threatened to come up at the look in his eyes.

"A girl!" A delighted laugh came from her capture. "And here I thought you dwarves were protective of your women. Especially those who have found their Ones." He said, directing his gaze at Fili whose hair was strewn about his face from struggling to get free. "What is so different about this one?"

He looked back down at the assembled group. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" None of them spoke. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

"Wait!" Thorin stepped forward, separating himself.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin gave an exaggerated bow, the hand holding Helena stretched out. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He looked at the girl in his hand. "Such a beautiful girl, I know Azog would enjoy having a consolation prize along with your head. Or maybe I should keep her for myself." He reached a dirty finger up, curiously, touching the stone in her forehead.

Fili stopped struggling when he saw the intention behind the Goblin King's gesture. He watched in horror as Helena paled and her eyes widened fear. The air split when his finger landed on the stone and Helena's back arched, letting out the most bone chilling scream any of the dwarves had ever heard. Fili now knew what Mahal had spoken about. With her intense gift, whatever the Great Goblin was feeling was coursing through her causing her body to convulse. The longer it held his finger to her head, the paler she became, the longer she screamed, and the more tears that fell from her eyes. Fili could feel his heart breaking at the sight of his One in such pain.

The Goblin finally removed his hand and looked at the girl in his hand that had passed out. He began to cackle evily, "Oh, ho, ho. What a prize you have here Thorin. Why is that stone of hers so special, does it hold strange powers you require?" None of them spoke again, either from shock or stubbornness, the Goblin King could care less. "How about we put her on the rack instead of your youngest?"

The two dwarves who had tried to hide her before started to struggle again to free themselves and Thorin took a step forward only to be pushed back by a wall of goblins. The machine was brought forward and the Great Goblin tossed Helena to his underlings.

"Undress her to her small clothes."

Helena, who had groaned at the impact, woke up fully was hands and knives were on her body and started screaming again, trying to fight the hideous creatures. Her efforts were stopped as her arms and legs were held down. In no time, she was tied up with her arms above her head and feet tied with her legs spread below her. She hung by her limbs only in her breast band and small shorts in full view of the company and goblins that surrounded her. Helena could feel the hot tears running down her face and she turned her head to hide her face against her arm.

"Well now, it would seem I'm not the first to get to her now am I?"

He lifted his hand to her again, this time running his finger down her arms that were littered in lines of scars almost up to her shoulders, down her side that held the burns from the fire to her foot. He crossed to her other side to see lines across the back of her thigh and eyed the different markings in ink that covered her skin in some spots. "You've been tortured before, haven't you my sweet."

The dwarves who weren't lost to their rage stared at the only female in their company in dread. Fili only knew the story of her burns, not those of the other scars, while the rest of them were left completely clueless. Reasons behind her hesitation to trust and dislike to touch others came clear to the rest of them now. They watched in dismay as the Goblin King went to caress her forehead again. They saw as she tried to move away but didn't prevail and they all cringed as her voiced screamed out again, becoming raw from pain.

"Oh no, I won't be giving you up. At least not until I find out why it pains you so much to be touched there." He removed his hand and everyone who could see her face saw the vacant eyes that were full of life not long ago. The Great Goblin laughed and turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize. Make no mention of her."

He stepped away from the rack holding Helena suspended in the air and looked to dwarves who had been forced to the ground. The Great Goblin began to dance and sing passionately. The dwarves ignore him the best they could, focusing their attention on Helena instead. Checking her chest to ensure she was breathing. It wasn't until the last sentences that they paid attention as Nori had alerted them to the fact the goblins were checking out their weapons.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."

One of the goblins who was examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them picked up Thorin's sword, the Orcrist, and slid it a few inches out of its sheath. Upon recognizing the sword, it gasped in horror and threw the sword away from him. It landed in view of all the goblins, the noise catching their attention. As the others recognized the sword, they began to howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it. The Great Goblin stumbled away to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. Crying loudly as he pointed at the sword laying on the wood planks.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

As he spoke, the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

The Goblin King set his mace aside and took up a whip and advanced upon the girl hanging from his rack. He drew his arm back, her eyes watching him with blankly, as the Goblins held Thorin down and one of them had his knife aimed to behead Thorin.

Suddenly, a massive explosion of bright light burst throughout the throne platform and around Goblin Town. The light was so bright, it muted sound as a shockwave ripped through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the rack Helena was tied on. She fell in a heap, hands and feet still bound, with debris raining over and around her. Everyone was knocked down from the shockwaves, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out and the dwarves were trying to catch their breath. A shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up, Gandalf's face becomes clear and he stood holding his staff and sword, Glamdring.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

At his words, the dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting off the goblins again with more vigor. With Kili at his back, Fili made his way over to his One, tossing whatever wood covered her aside. Carefully, he lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing the braid to the side and a whimper escaped her.

"Fili, come on."

He turned and grabbed the cloak offered to him. Fili spread it on the ground and lifted Helena up and curled her body into a fetal position to hammock her in the cloak, cutting the ropes around her limbs before picking her up and having Kili tie the ends together quickly. He could hear behind him the Great Goblin crying aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Kili and Fili turned to see the other dwarves reaching their pile of weapons and tossing the weapons to each other. Kili scrambled forward and grabbed his, Fili's, and Helena's swords, he threw her bow and quiver across his back, her belt at his waist, tossing Fili his swords and Helena's small bag of knives that had fallen with them. The blonde dwarf tucked the bag in with Helena and caught his dual swords. He growled at the incoming Goblins and attacked with his brother at his side and the company in front of them. They defeated the goblins around them with Oin managing to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori landed on the floor and the Great Goblin started running at him, swinging his mace.

"Nori!"

Thorin jumped forward and deflected the Great Goblin's blow, causing him to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform into the depths below.

Gandalf waves his staff at them, "Follow me. Quick! Run!"

Cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room and around Goblin Town. As they ran, hundreds of goblins gathered behind running after them. Shouts of "Quickly!" and "Faster!" came from various members of the company. Dwalin at the head of the line saw several goblins running at them and yelled "Post!"

They cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and held it out in front of them like a massive spear.

"Charge!"

He and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins, sweeping them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and began knocking aside goblins. Gloin hit one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. Every dwarf with their own weapon were taking down Goblins with great skill. Every single one of them had noticed Helena wrapped up at Fili's chest and took turns fighting off the Goblins away from him. Thorin looked up to see several Goblins swinging towards them on ropes.

"Cut the ropes!"

Every rope was cut that held the raised platform in place, causing it to fall outward, entangling the goblins swinging towards them. As Kili lunged ahead knocking away the creatures with his sword, several goblins start shooting arrows at him and he turned just in time to deflect one with his sword. Surprise came over his for a second and he then grabbed a nearby ladder and dropped it on the oncoming goblins. Kili, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur ran forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them. They came to a missing area of the path and the dwarves shoved the goblins across with the ladder, causing them to fall down into the darkness. The ladder instantly became a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path as they threw it down in front of them. As soon as everyone crossed it, Dwalin knocked it into the cavern below preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

"Quickly!" Gandalf called to them and the dwarves continued forward through the maze-like paths, coming to a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. Kili sliced some ropes and the pathway swung away from the rest of the path, approaching another.

"Jump!"

Half of the dwarves managed to jump to the other path before the suspended path swung back like a pendulum holding the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf. Several goblins leaped on and were knock off just as quickly by the dwarf swords. As the path swung back again, the rest of the company managed to jump to the new path as well. Fili cut the ropes as he jumped, barely making it with his One wrapped around him. The dwarves and Gandalf continued through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf struck a rock above them with his staff, causing it to fall down and roll in front of the company, squashing all the goblins in their way. Soon, they approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As soon as they tried to cross it, the Great Goblin broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the bridge in front of the company. They all paused and hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin yelled, taking a step forward, swinging his mace twice causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf leaped forward and struck the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. It wailed and dropped his mace, clutching his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

He stepped forward again and sliced the massive Goblin in the belly, causing the Goblin King to fall to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf swung his sword again and sliced through the neck, his body falling to the side and his landing weight caused the bridge to start shaking. Suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company was standing crack and creak, and then broke away from the rest of the bridge, sliding down the side of the cavern. The terrific speed in which the piece of bridge slid down the cavern's wall demolished everything in its path, making the dwarves cling on screaming in terror. The bridge slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage and inspected the dwarves, who were still stuck in the wreckage. Fili felt the weight of the wood on him as he huddled around Helena to keep her from harm. His mind registered arms wrapped around his and opened his eyes to see Thorin in front of him, sandwiching his One between them.

Bofur chose to pipe up, "Well, that could have been worse."

And the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. Cries came out from the dwarves as Fili felt his breath leave him and saw the same expression on his Uncle.

Dwalin groaned and pushed the wood above him. "You've got to be joking!"

As the dwarves extracted themselves from the rubble, Kili looked up and saw thousands of goblins running at them. "Gandalf!"

Dwalin, who was at Kili's side, looked up also. "There's too many! We can't fight 'em."

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf helped remove the rest of the dwarves from the rubble and they ran, following Gandalf through the tunnels and out into the setting light of the forest.

* * *

 _BTW, Only 1 more chapter for the first movie._


	29. Meeting of Azog

_It's the last chapter! Of this book. Thank you everyone for staying with me thus far._

 **Chapter 29 Meeting of Azog**

Dodging rocks, trees, and one another, the company ran down the hillside away from the chasing goblins before coming to a stop some ways down. Everyone was leaning over their knees or against a tree trying to catch their breath as Gandalf counted everyone off. Fili ignore everyone around him as he uncovered Helena's head to check on her. Kili was at his side in an instant, worry lining his features.

"Is she…?"

Fili shook his head. His One looked so much like a child right now, huddled in a ball with her eyes screwed shut and hands over her ears. He let out a shuddering breath as he collapsed to the ground and tightened his arms around her. The arguing voices of the wizard and other dwarves work their way to his ears.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin was angrily looking around them.

Gloin spoke his assumptions. "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

Gandalf leaned forward. "Well, where did you last see him?"

Nori stepped up, "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin gained everyone's attention. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

The dwarves look at each other, wondering if his words were true when they heard a voice from behind them.

"No, he isn't."

Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree, facing the dwarves who looked up in shock and relief. Gandalf began to laugh as he spoke.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strode forward into the group, stopping by Balin when he gave him a smile and patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

Kili went to the hobbit. "Bilbo, we'd given you up! How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!"

Dwalin leveled his eyes at him. "How, indeed."

An awkward silence hung in the air as Bilbo tried to think what to say. In the end, he gave a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips. Gandalf was the only one to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket and his face went from relief to perturb.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

Thorin glared at the wizard and growled. "It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?"

Bilbo sighed, seeing no way out of this. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

There is silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed so much - for the better he thought. His happy thoughts were stopped by howls filling the air. As one, the company looked up the hillside in dismay realizing the danger wasn't over as they spotted the Wargs.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin started.

Gandalf finished for him "...and into the fire! Run! RUN!"

They all start running down the mountain again as fast as they could. The Wargs follow them rapidly, the foremost Warg catching up to the group and leapt at Bilbo. He ducked behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over his head. The animal jumped over and turned to the hobbit growling, frothing at the mouth, and charged at him. Bilbo pulled out his sword and held it in front of him; the charging Warg impaled itself in the head on the sword and fell down dead. Bilbo looked at the fallen beast in surprise, not believing he was still alive.

More Wargs catch up to the fleeing dwarves, cornering the company at a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. They were trapped as the side of the mountain fell with a great cliff. Gandalf looked around desperately.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

The dwarves showed how nimble they could be as they grabbed branches and swung themselves into the towering trees. Bilbo was left behind as he tried to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it stuck firmly. He continued to pull as he heard Thorin yelling and he finally managed to pull his sword out of the Warg. Clasping his sword with pride, he looked up to see several more Wargs running at him. He quickly ran backwards and clambered up a tree as the Wargs rush below him, snapping at their feet.

Dozens of Wargs circled the trees in which the Company members are perched. Gandalf spied a moth to his left sitting in the same tree as him and reached out with his staff to pick it up. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispered to it and then blew at it gently causing it to flutter away. The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approached the area slowly.

Shock overcame Thorin's face. "Azog?!"

The White Warg growled and Azog stroked it, talking ominously.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" _(Do you smell it? The scent of fear?)_ Azog brought his pale eyes to Thorin's form hiding in the trees. "Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob." _(I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.)_

Thorin was stricken with pain and grief as he realized the fate his father had endured. "It cannot be." He didn't want this moment to be real.

Azog looked to his side at another Orc, speaking loud enough for the other Wargs and Riders. "Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!" _(That one is mine. Kill the others!)_

At his command, the Wargs leapt forward and tried to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shook violently at the assault, the dwarves struggling to hold on.

"Sho gad adol!" _(Drink their blood!)_

With the weight of the Wargs climbing trees, the roots began to pull from the ground making the trees swing wildly. The company began to jump from tree to tree until they came to the last one at the tip of the cliff that hadn't fallen yet. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone, grabbing it he used his staff to set the pinecone on fire and threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog started and bared his teeth in angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lit two more pinecones and throws one down to Fili.

"Fili!"

He caught the pinecone before it hit the form against his chest and threw it at one of the Wargs. Bilbo and the dwarves began gathering pinecones, Gandalf setting them on fire and they then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree sets ablaze, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg galloped away with its fur alight. Azog roared in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer. Suddenly, their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way, tipping precariously over the edge of the cliff, but came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looked down to see the ground far, far, below. The dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around and Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, managing to grab on to Dori's leg in the last second. The young dwarf cries call out.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"

"Mister Gandalf!"

Because of the extra weight, Dori lost his grip on the tree and began to fall. Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori was able to grab onto the end of it. Dori looked to his youngest brother holding to his leg with a death grip. "Hold on, Ori!"

Azog growled again and Thorin, clinging to the tree, looked at him in hate and anger. Coming to a decision, Thorin pulled himself up with his sword drawn and walked down the leaning trunk as the others, hanging from the tree, look on. Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg, the Gundabag Orc spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him, Azog crouched and then roared as his Warg charged at the dwarf. Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him square in the chest with its forepaw and smashed him to the ground.

As Thorin got back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheeled around charging at Thorin again. Azog swung his mace, smashing Thorin in the face before he could react and was brutally flung to the ground by the impact. Balin screamed out as Thorin laid on the ground.

"Nooo!"

The White Warg clamped its jaws around Thorin and the dwarf yells in pain. In the tree, Dwalin tried to get off his branch to assist Thorin, but the branch broke and left him swinging precariously over the edge. "Thorin! Nooo!" The scream came from the warrior as the White Warg snatched Thorin in its mouth again. Thorin managed to hit its head with the pommel of his sword and was thrown several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. He landed heavily, his sword falling out of his hand and darkness overtaking his vision.

"Biriz torag khobdudol." _(Bring me the Dwarf's head.)_

The dwarves watch in horror as the Orc approached Thorin and none were prepared to see Bilbo charging down the tree trunk with his sword glowing blue. They watched as he threw himself at the Orc, knocking them both over. As they fight, Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc as Thorin watch with the last bit of consciousness he had. Pulling his sword out of the dead Orc's body, Bilbo stood in front of the unconscious Thorin and protected his body with his small sword pointed at the Orcs.

Right then, Fili felt a movement from the hammock Helena was in and looked down quickly. Horror overtook him as he saw the cloak go limp and his One climbing to her feet, a small knife falling from her fingers. His hands were braced on the tree branches to keep him from falling and was unable to grab her as she crouched in front of him. She paused for a split second and Fili saw her eyes had changed to an icy blue that burned fire. A strangled noise left him as she dashed down the tree on the same path as the hobbit had taken previously.

"Helena!" Kili screamed as she passed him on bare feet.

They all watched in astonishment as the formerly comatose girl ran and leapt off the tree, rolling on the ground to where Thorin and Bilbo were, grabbing the Orcist as she came to her feet. The White Orc stared down at her in amusement, taking in the clothes that barely covered her, the scars that shadowed her skin, and the fire that made her hair appear to bleed. He sneered at the diminutive woman.

 _(Kill him. Bring me the girl.)_

A couple of Wargs and Riders approached them, snarling. Helena stepped into action, her sword slicing into the beasts before her. Bilbo watched stunned as the normally bright spirited girl fought her way through with a blank expression, never blinking as blood sprayed over her. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin who have managed to get off the tree, plowed into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them as well. In his confusion, Bilbo let out a yell and he too leapt forward, wounding a Warg. But the White Warg stopped his progression and stepped forward, hitting Bilbo with his head and sending him flying.

Azog and his White Warg approach Bibo to kill him, ignoring the fighting bodies around him. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were surrounded by Wargs holding their own and Helena away from them, pulling the Orcist free from the Warg she had just fell. A shrill cry came from above them and they watched as a large Eagle came through the flames, picking up Riders and throwing them from the dwarves. Fili ran through the hole that had been created to his One, swords at the ready. He came up behind her as she took down another Warg and reacted quickly when Helena swung around, the elf sword come up to meet him. Fili braced his swords against his arms, grimacing at the vibrations the contacting metal made through his arms. His eyes bore into her now cold blue ones, seeing no recognition in them.

" **Ê abnâmul ugrur.** "

A flicker ran across her eyes at his name for her, but he didn't have time to register it as she whirled away, her braids swinging around her, and large talons swept him up and dropped him onto the back of another Eagle next to his brother. From the distance, he watched as a different Eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burned the Wargs. He could barely see her standing on the other side of the flames where Azog was approaching her.

One Eagle gently grabbed Thorin in its talons and flew away, his oaken branch shield slipping off his arm and landing on the ground. Azog roared and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; his pale eyes catching sight of the girl. As he pushed his White Warg to her, an Eagle flew over him and down to her, picking the girl up in its talons. The White Orc roared in frustration as his prey flew away.

Instead of throwing Helena onto the back of another Eagle as the dwarves had been, she was gently set upon the feathers in midflight. As she was released, her mind cleared up a small amount at the contact of the Great Eagle. " ** _Sleep"_** was whispered into her cloudy mind and her eyes fluttered shut, barely registering Fili's crying out her name and his Uncle's.

* * *

The Eagles carried them for hours, over forests and mountains, to the massive rock structure shaped like a bear, Carrock. The dwarves slid off the backs of the Eagles, rushing over to the Eagle carrying Thorin who gently deposits him on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Two other Eagles land, Gandalf sliding off one and running toward the unconscious Thorin while the other crouched in waiting. Fili and Kili ran to it as the Eagle lowered itself, holding out a wing, allowing the girl and sword to slide down and into the blonde dwarf's arms.

"Thorin! Thorin."

They turned to see Gandalf kneeling at the side of their Uncle, placing his hand on Thorin's face and whispering a spell. Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasped for air, speaking weakly.

"The halfling?"

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf moved to the side to show Bilbo standing behind him.

Dwalin helped Thorin up as the other dwarves surrounded them. However, once he's up, he shrugs him off and approaches Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened at the intimidating dwarf. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

Chuckles were heard and stopped as the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin turns behind him, looking around at his company.

"Where is Helena?"

The company parted and behind them was Fili sitting on the other side of the rock with his One cradled in his arms and Kili still at his side. Both Thorin and Gandalf ran to their side, kneeling on other side of them. When Gandalf reached forward to repeat his actions on her as he did Thorin, his hand stopped an inch from her skin as she arched away from him. The wizard frowned, withdrawing his hand and she settled back down. As he reached forward again, Helena's body repeated its actions. Thorin and Fili looked up at Gandalf, unsure of what they should do for her.

Gandalf looked her over quickly, inspecting what he could see of her looking for fresh wounds. "She doesn't appear to be in much physical pain, her troubles lay in her mind." Concern lined his wary face. "We will have to carry her down from here."

"Where is here?" Thorin asked.

"We are on Carrock."

Thorin turned back to where he had been standing before, looking beyond Bilbo and into the distance. He stood and strode forward, and the others follow his gaze.

Bilbo came up next to him. "Is that what I think it is?

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

Gandalf spoke from where he was, "Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

Thorin sucked in a breath, "Our home."

Oin pointed into the air as a bird flew by. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin said putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo nodded, "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

"Let us hope." Thorin tore his gaze from his home and turned it to Fili and Helena.


	30. AN

**The next chapter will be posted as a new book- Chosen by the Valar: Book II. Stay tuned for more adventures as we travel to the Lonely Mountain! For those who favourited or set reminders for this story, don't forget to do so for the next one so you can stay update. See you all in the next book tomorrow!**

 **Kali**


End file.
